The Pale Blonde
by Ryan1882
Summary: Rebekah Laurence finds her world turned upside down when she wakes as the one thing she never believed she could be: a vampire. But guilt hangs heavy on her heart and she is directed to a man who could make her immortal life that bit better: Carlisle Cullen. Full summary inside: this is a girl/girl paring so don't read if that's not your thing. Please give this story a shot thanks
1. Awakening

Chapter one.

Full summary: Rebekah Laurence finds her world turned upside down when she wakes as the one thing she never believed she could never be: a vampire. The world's confusing, different, heightened. She makes new friends, allies, enemies and learns the true nature of a vampire. But guilt hangs heavy on her heart and she is directed to a man who could make her immortal life that bit better: Carlise Cullen. Follow Rebekah as she struggles to find her sister, the man who could give her a better life style, love, a family and more importantly, herself.

- This is a girl/girl pairing. Please only read, if you are comfortable with that. -

1941.

Fire.

That was the first thought that entered my mind. My body was on fire, leaving me in the most searing, mind numbing agony I'd ever experienced. A strangled scream was dying to rip out of my throat, but no sound came.

Not even as my mouth fell slack.

It took a few moments, as I lay there, burning from the inside out, to understand that it wasn't my skin that was burning.

The churning flames were deep inside me, spreading through my body and eating at my internal organs, excruciatingly slow.

My silent screams were no more, I couldn't think past the chaos happening beneath my skin. I just wanted to die, but the fire kept me alive, washing over me repeatedly. It continued to rise and peak, before falling to a low hum.

The low hum would last for a mere five seconds, but throughout the grotesque cleansing, when the fire scorched everything inside me, those fire seconds were what I lived for. It felt like days I lay in the fiery trap that was body.

Days where I withered and burned and waited for my death. It lasted forever, although the fire moved beneath my skin faster than the speed of light. It took it's sweet time charring my organs, my veins, my muscles.

Until the build up began to grow higher and higher, the flames licking at my rib cage. The climax, I should of realised, was my heart. I thought I was in agony when I was burning.

I thought I had felt the pain of a million deaths when the heat touched my spine. I even thought, it couldn't get worse as it seared my lungs.

But nothing, nothing at all in the universe, will ever describe the white, hot, blood curling torture, as the burning, engulfed my heart. I was sure that was the moment I would die, I was positive.

So positive, that I assumed my body was crying in relief at the promise of the end of this torture. In my minds eye, all I could picture was a ball of bright-hot, eye watering, white light.

It grew and festered, changing in shape from a tiny pebble to the size of my fist. I lay there, watching it for hours, the sight so terrifying and so beautiful in the same instant. I guess I should of knew it wouldn't of stayed like that. I guess I should of knew it would explode.

The sweep of light hit every body part in one instant and for the first time in what felt like centuries, I could hear my own screams. The light touched from my stomach to my toes, zinging along my veins and burning my finger tips.

It clawed at my neck, leaving the same white-hot pain in the base of my throat. Before finally, it touched my ears, bringing the world to startling clarity. Then my eyes, my hair line and the tips of my pale blonde hair.

My hearing was the only sense to return and after a while, I desperately wished it would leave again. The sounds of my own screams terrified me.

In a desperate attempt, I tried to move my body, to turn my head or even simply wiggle my fingers, but I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I began to distract myself by counting, wondering how long I'd been burning for.

If I really tried, I'm sure I could remember. But then again, I'd probably delude myself. I could of been here for mere seconds or minutes. Or even hours, days, weeks.

I felt like I'd been here for centuries, being tortured by my own body.

The pain began to lessen and a bubble of hope burned through out my chest. 'I'm going to make it,' I whispered to myself, though I couldn't move my mouth to say the words out loud. It was as if the universe was playing a cruel, sick joke on me.

Because the moment I thought of the final word, the pain flared up in my left arm before doubling all over my body. A scream bubbled up once more and I prepared myself for the horrifying noise, but it never came. My jaw locked tight, leaving the scream trapped in my throat.

Without my scream out-let's, I had to endure the pain rushing through my body as the endless fire raged on. Then just as quickly as it came, the pain subsided in my arms and I could feel the control of my body come back to me.

Bit by bit, I was able to move my fingers, ball my hands into fists and wiggle my toes. Another bout of hope flared in my chest, promising me the end. Despite being able to feel my fingers and toes, the burning continued throughout certain parts of my body, mostly in the centre.

I felt as if it was playing games with me, as if it was enjoying increasing and decreasing rapidly. Slowly, I began to hear the faint wind outside, tapping against the outside of the house. Voices began to meet my ears, so loud it felt as if they were shouting.

But I knew no one was with me, they couldn't be. They would of ended this torture if they were. The voices were so clear, I instantly tuned into them. Panic was rising in me, at my new found ability of magnified hearing.

The voices continued to whisper. "Relax she will be fine, I assure you. Now go. I'll tell your sister everything, I promise."

The voice was a man's, that much was clear. His accent was heavy English, punctuating most of his words.

There was a delicate sniffle. "O-ok. Please, tell her I love her and please, help her. She doesn't deserve any of this. I wish I could stay. But well... Dylan could you do me a favour? Give her this... I-it, it was my mother's. Goodbye, " the musical voice drifted off before it disappeared entirely, leaving an empty silence.

My attention came back to myself, where I could now hear the sound of my laboured, pained breathing and my heartbeat. Dread washed over me as the pain in my heart started up again, causing a desperate cry to escape my lips.

No!

Not again!

I couldn't survive this again!

But the pain ignored me, sizzling at my heart as it burned and smoked, causing the same ball of light to appear before my eyes. This time, when it exploded, I was ready. But it was even more excruciating than the first time.

It began to dull once more after an eternity and I prayed it was over now. My own heart beat began to drop, leaving me panicked and confused. That couldn't be a good sign.

Then the pain was gone and relief washed over me, unlocking all my muscles.

All my senses hit me in a rush. I could feel my body collapse into the floor, hear the owl hooting in a tree. I expected to smell burning, the burnt skin of my own dead flesh. But I smelt nothing of the sort. Only the smell of the room, of which I couldn't decipher.

I opened my eyes slowly, staring up at ceiling. I could see surprisingly well, despite the lack of lighting. As I sat up, My muscles ached and my throat burned. I could hear the dull thud of my heart and my shallow breathing.

No pain came, but I heard my own heart thud, hard against my rib cage. It done it again, before it stopped completely. My eyes widened in horror. There was no sound after that point. No breathing, no heart beat, not even the owl in the tree.

Just, silence. For a moment the absence of pain was all I could comprehend, that and the confusion of everything I had experienced. Right down to my heart that beats no more. I began to look around me, as if I could find answers within my surrounding.

It was shocking how clear and high definition every thing was. Every object I looked at was so sharp and picture perfect. Every detail of the walls and roof, I could see, every fibre of the carpet, I could count.

However, the bright light at the end of the room was what caught my attention, a sliver of light which was coming from underneath the door. Although it was only a small amount, I could make out all the colours the light created.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling the air. It then occurred to me that air didn't feel right. I could inhale it, but it never sat in my lungs and gave me oxygen. It just passed through me, as if my body no longer had any need for it.

As I breathed through my nose, new smells hit me instantly. Wood, dust and something that was rather sickly sweet, bringing my attention back to the burning in my throat. My hands flew upwards, clutching my throat.

My ears twitched as I heard a noise that came from downstairs. I turned in, listening intently. I realised they were footsteps, which were coming up stairs and rather fast. They drew nearer then stopped just outside the door.

I found my nostrils flaring as a new scent hit me. It was that same sweet smell from earlier, although now that it was closer, I could make it out. It seemed to be pear and... Mint. It was so intoxicating, I couldn't help but breathe it in.

Another scent seemed to be in the mix, vanilla and raspberry. As the door opened, I found myself already in a corner of the room, with my back to the wall, the muscles in my back arched, leaving me crouched in a defensive position.

Air made its way up through my throat and out my clenched teeth, creating a hissing noise that sounded like a swarm of angry bees. My mind was screaming danger while my throat throbbed more and more.

For a moment, it was difficult to concentrate on the man who now stood in the door way, his hands above his head in a surrender position. My eyes bore into his red ones, neither of us moving an inch in the two minutes that we had been here for.

Slowly, the man put his hands down, my eyes following the movement before flying back to his face.

"Please, calm down. I am not here to hurt you, honest. I only want to help you. I made a promise to your sister that I would. Now please, follow me."

The man then turned and started walking down the hall, stopping at the end of it, he turned back around to face me. "Follow me, you have to feed," he ordered.

He then disappeared from sight. I could hear him walking down the steps. I had yet to move from my position against the wall, although my mind and control over my body was starting to come back to me. He knew where my sister was, and I needed to know.

What did he mean, feed? I didn't understand why, but I felt that I could trust him, if only enough to get information from him. Cautiously, I followed after him, taking my time to make sure that I noticed if anything was out of place.

I suddenly realised I was moving so fast, yet I felt so slow. Within a mere few seconds, I found myself down the stairs and right next to him. Holy shit, what's happening to me? Together, we proceeded down another hallway.

I had so many questions that suddenly began to pop into my head. What am I? Was my main one. Where am I and why should I trust you? Why do I feel a burn in my throat? What do you mean by feed? And what just happened to me? Closely followed.

One moment, I'm burning intensely for what felt like years upon years and the next moment, I'm walking about and everything seems abundantly different. The world is so much more colourful, sharper and everything smells different too.

But I decided to ask a more simple question instead. "Where are we going?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, my hand flew to cover it. My voice! What the hell? It sounded nothing like me! It had an unearthly beauty to it. Tinkering and soft, like the man I was following.

The man turned left where there were steps at the end of another hallway, which we went down as soon as we reached them. As we reached the last step, I saw a door at the end of yet another hallway.

In an instant, my throat burned worse than it had been since I awakened. Scents reached my nostrils, causing them to flare and drive me insane.

The man stopped just outside the door. My eyes widened, my mouth dessert dry as my throat burned on. The man then pointed to the door that I so desperately wanted to get inside of.

"This is the cellar. Here, is where you will feed for the next six day's, no where else. By then, you should be strong enough to leave this place. If not, well, you will have to leave anyway."

The man spoke without taking a single breath, although he didn't sound struggled to do so. I noticed how his eyes were no longer the intense, frightening red they first were, but slightly darker, like a waxy rose petal red.

Diverting my attention from his eyes, I scrunched up my face in confusion. Feed for six days? What the hell is he talking about? And where on earth was my sister? I was about to ask these questions, but as if knowing what I was about to ask, he raised his abnormally pale hand to stop me.

"You must feed first, then I will happily answer any questions you have. I will be down the hall, back up the stairs and on the right hand side. The room in there, is where I will wait for you. Take your time, there is no rush, and if I may, go for their neck, it's better that way."

The man then turned and blurred away, back up the hall. I listened to him entering another room and pulling out a chair to take a seat. Ok, this will take some time to get used to. What did he mean by, go for their necks?

Did he literally mean 'feed'?

I turned my attention to the door and the smells coming from it. They were making my throat burn un-controllably. I put my hand on my throat, trying to find a way to squeeze the fire out but the burning only got worse.

I turned my attention back towards the door and pushed it opened. What I saw made me sick. Lying on the ground, were people, at least seventy, chained down with gags in their mouths, so tightly packed together it made the whole thing worse.

There was no room to move, no room to escape. Their heartbeats were all beating evenly, as was their breathing. I stepped inside and found myself drawn to them lying on the ground. I didn't know how to explain it, but I found myself wanting them.

Their smells drew me in, as did their heartbeats and the fact that I could hear their blood being pumped through their body. I took a deep breath and found myself beside a young man, no older than twenty five, lying on the ground.

There was dry blood on his neck, due to a deep scratch that I could only assume he received in his kidnapping, which made my stomach quiver. I leaned in and sniffed his neck, which made my throat sizzle in agony. I whimpered softly, remembering what the man said.

Go for their neck.

No, no, no!

I can't do this! I can't. I won't take a life, even if it will make me feel better! I refuse.

As I battled with my inner self, I didn't realise that my mouth was on his neck. The warmth felt so good on my cold lips.

Suddenly, without making the conscious decision to, I bit down on his throat. The instant I did, the blood flowed into my mouth. God, it was so good! It tasted incredible! I didn't want to stop. I wouldn't stop, not now.

Within minutes, the blood flow came to a stop and I found myself craving more, so I went to the next person and bit down on their throat. The same sensation went through me.

A feeling of satisfaction brewed in my chest after the sixth person. I could feel the burn in my throat begin to fade away. By the eighth person, it went away almost completely. It was then that it hit me.

What had I done?!

No, no, no!

I just killed people!

Oh god! This wasn't me! It was the monster that I had become! It had to be whatever creature I am. I would never do this, the old me would never have killed.

After sitting down on the ground for five minutes being so absorbed in my thoughts, I remembered that I wasn't alone. So getting up, I headed towards the door. I was at the room the man said within seconds.

I cringed at how fast I had moved. I seemed to be even faster now that I had fed. Stronger. I shook my head softly. Upon entering the room, I realised it was entirely empty, aside from two chairs that were in the middle of the room.

Strange. Why does he have so many bare rooms? The man was sitting in one of them, clearly he had been waiting patiently for me to finish my feeding, as he had called it. What I hadn't noticed before, was that he was rather good looking.

He had thick brown hair that came to his ears, smooth alabaster skin, pale pink lips. Then there were his eyes. Vivid red. They stood out brilliantly. He was about 5ft'9 in height. The instant I entered the room, he looked directly at me and smiled warmly.

"Better?" He asked. I noticed how thick the English was in his accent.

"Yes, much better."

The man gestured to the other empty seat. "Please."

I took a seat in the empty chair then stared at the man. I had a thousand questions in me and I wanted answers. The man seemed to know that I was on the verge of bursting them all out.

"I will answer what questions I can. But first, let me introduce myself. I am Dylan Cristi."

He held out his hand for me to shake, to which I did.

Then, without thinking I asked, "what am I? Where am I? What happened to me earlier? I thought I was burning alive. Why should I trust you when I have seen your kind before?! I've seen the damage you can cause. Where's my sister, is she say? Was it you that saved me from those men?" the words tumbling from my mouth before I could stop them.

Dylan chuckled. "Easy there girl."

He clapped his hands together. "Ok, first question, as to what you are? Well, you're a vampire. I'll give you a moment to absorb that. Second question, where you are, is irrelevant, for now. Third question, what happened to you? That was the venom, passing through your body, making you what you are now. Fourth question, your sister. Well first, let me tell you that Lucia is fine. As to where she is, well, I do not know and fifth question I am not going to hurt you, at all. I was the one who saved you, and your sister from those men. But I am sure that you remember me a little?"

I took all that information in faster than I would've liked. Ok, so I'm a vampire. He won't tell me where I currently am. What does he mean by venom? And my sister is safe, thank god. But he doesn't know where she is.

Why did he even agree to help her? To help me? Did I remember him? Yes, I think so. "I remember you, at least a little... but, why would Lucia leave me? Why wouldn't she at least say goodbye?" My voice broke on the last note.

Dylan noticed this and shifted in his seat rather nervously. "As a newborn we don't care for anything aside from sex and blood. Your sister Lucia wanted to stay but well, she's having difficulty remembering to be 'Lucia' and so, she felt it was best for the both of you to split up and meet in two years time, when she's more herself and has more control."

This made me happier, though worried about an empty shell of my sister roaming the earth, a monster wearing my Lucia's face. At least I would get to see her again in two years time, then maybe she'd be the sister I remembered.

Dylan coughed and spoke up again. "Rebekah, Lucia did it with your best interests at heart. She found it within herself to remember you. That's a great feat for a new born. As well as the fact that, the destruction two newborn vampires would cause could be catastrophe for our race. So for your own safety and that of your sisters, she decided to leave you here with me. But she did say that she loves you and, as I said, will meet you in New York City in two years time. She did leave something for you, something that she managed to hold on to... while in the mess that you were in. I promised I would give it to you, so here it is."

Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin gold chain, so fragile looking that I wouldn't dare touch it if I were still human, with my big clumsy hands. A gold locket was attached to it. I recognised it instantly. It was my mother's.

She gave it to my sister when she was of age and looking to be married off to a gentleman my parents approved of. Inside the gold circle, there was a photograph of myself, my mother and my Lucia. Sadly, my father wasn't in it, as he had took the photograph.

Stretching out my hand, I grasped the chain with the locket attached to it. Sadness crept slyly into my un-beating heart. I opened the locket, looking at the photo and couldn't help but smile to myself.

One of the last time's I saw my mother before it happened, before they attacked. I closed the locket and put the chain over my neck. I felt an odd sensation when the cold gold locket hit my chest, moulding into my skin.

So that voice, when I was burning, was Lucia's? But she had sounded so different. Then a thought warmed my heart. My sister left to protect me, she had been able to find her humanity because of me. Well at least I knew where and when I would see her again.

Looking down at my hands, I noticed how pale they were, it was terrifying. I looked back up at Dylan, who looked at me and walked towards the door, motioning for me to follow him. We went down the hall and into another room.

God, this house was so confusing. To many hallways! As we entered the other room, it was just as empty, if not more. Only a single table stood in the middle of the room. On it was a bottle of red wine, the label on it read, 'Smiths'. Huh, good choice in wine.

"Wine?" I asked, confused.

Dylan looked at me, picking up the bottle and sighed sadly. "Yes, wine. It's just a pity I can't drink it anymore. It was the last thing I drank as a human."

He then put the bottle back down on the table without it making a single thud. I found this confusing. What did he mean by, I can't drink it anymore? Dylan looked me in the eyes.

"Our bodies are dead, Rebekah. If I were to drink this, it would remain in my body for months. Also, if I was to eat something, it would taste like ash and could never be digested. The food would be in our system for three weeks and in that time you would feel it inside of you. The venom in our system is what would break it down," he paused, cringing. "Eventually."

I was too busy thinking in my head that I almost didn't notice Dylan looking at me funny.

"What is it?" I was ashamed to say I loved my voice. It was so beautiful.

Smiling, he said, "you're a very unusual newborn Rebekah. Your control particularly intrigues me. I listened to you battle with yourself earlier in the room. You were quiet for about five minutes before you fed. That's a long time, especially in newborn terms, any vampire will tell you this."

Dylan sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Rebekah you have six days here before you must move out."

I stared at him, slightly hurt. "Why?"

"Because of the Volturi. They're coming to visit me. They'll be here Tuesday and I need you out on the Sunday, because I need to get yours and your sisters scent out of the house before they come."

Who are the Volturi? They didn't sound like very nice people if they didn't want other people to be here when they came to visit and. I realise that other scent that had been floating about: vanilla and raspberries must of been my sisters.

As if knowing what I was thinking, he answered the question in my head. "The Volturi are the first vampires and they have one law Rebekah, and that law is never tell a human about us, about our kind, our world. If they found out about you, they would kill you. The Volturi are not that fond of newborns either."

My mind was all over the place at this point. The first vampires? So in a way, the original vampires. I just nodded my head to show that I was listening as he continued.

"I am sorry that I can't be of more help to you, Rebekah."

With that, he turned towards the door and began walking to it.

"Where are you going?"

Dylan stopped and turned his whole body towards me. "I am leaving, I have something to do and unfortunately I won't be back until Sunday night, so I'm afraid I won't see you again. Good luck and remember, feed regularly to keep the burn away from your throat. There should be enough for you in the cellar to last you six days. Goodbye, sweet Rebekah."

Before I even had a chance to say goodbye or ask where he was going, he was gone, leaving me all alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Special thanks to my Beta: Greenandgoldlove.


	2. A favour for a favour

Chapter two.

New York City, 1943.

After waiting an agonising two years, it was finally time to go to New York and find Lucia. Thing is, I couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Dylan had said she would be here, in this city but never told me which part or any specifics.

When I had first awoken, I was riddled with thoughts and fears over my missing sister. But I was still quite emotionally devoid of worrying for her. Whenever I tried to think of her, I realised that my 'human' memories were quite fuzzy.

Whenever I tried to think of a certain memory, it was like watching a scene covered with muddy water. And with my lack of memory, came my lack emotion. I found it hard to feel any emotion for anything.

Especially when I couldn't remember why I'd developed the emotion in the first place. I realised in those difficult times of trying to remember who I was and what I was made of, how Lucia must of felt when she left me.

Even still, I desperately didn't want to be a wondering vampire who would live forever, not knowing who I was as a human or what happened to me; anything that made me, purely me.

For nights I sat there, forcing myself to remember my mother, my father, Lucia. To remember meals around the table beneath the candle light and my mothers hugs, how they made me feel so happy and safe.

From the moment that I firmly planted my memories back inside my own head, clear and un-filtered, was the moment I began to panic. My own mind was the only company I kept, which didn't do me any good.

Especially because from the moment I remembered myself completely, remembered my love for my sister, and evidently my new-found worry for her, it tortured me with questions, day in and day out.

What if something happened to her? What if she was dead? What if she was still stuck in her newborn phase? I'd heard that some new born vampires could go insane when alone when they couldn't remember who they were.

Worse still, I no longer required sleep. Which meant I no longer got an escape from an issue that was driving me insane. That was one of the things I remembered about myself: I always used to sleep on hard decisions or things that were worrying me.

I was beginning to get so worked up over her, that part of me was even considering leaving New York, to go and look for her elsewhere. But another, less panicked and more wiser part of me, knew I needed to stay.

Because of course, if she turned up and I wasn't here, she'd be sharing the thoughts that had been exhausting me the moment that I had entered New York. Besides, where would I even start?

So I had decided the best course of action was to stay put. Even if it was only for a little while longer, just in case Lucia turned up before I moved on.

The walls of my throat were scorched with hunger as I made my way through the city, following the familiar scent of blood. Luckily for me, it was night fall, the only time of day I could feed within a big city.

Sniffing the air as my guide, I continued to follow the scent of human blood. I turned the corner, where a large grey building was situated.

My thirst began to grow as I made my way through the doors, coming to a startled halt at the door, as it was hanging off its hinges, preciously holding on with a bent nail. This couldn't be good.

Someone must of really lost the lid on their temper to cause such damage. I cautiously stepped inside, my blazing, red eyes surveying the ruined space.

Broken chairs, a broken down elevator, smashed windows, a three legged table and a decaying plant was all that occupied the space. My eyes fell upon a man, cuddled up against the elevator. He was clearly homeless, and alone.

Wild, unkept beard, torn clothing, dirty, unwashed blankets and sleeping on a piece of old, wet cardboard. I listened for a moment, not sure if he was dead or alive. He was rather thin and haggard. I doubt he had eaten in a very long time.

The only sounds I managed to pick up were of his soft snores and rats scurrying around in between the walls. Silently, I moved over to him, using my vampiric speed. My teeth sank into the flesh of this throat, like a hot knife into butter.

The artery in his neck exploded across my tongue, leaving the taste of his blood in its aftermath. His blood was a welcomed feast, even if it had a slight twinge to it. I was right in believing he hadn't eaten in a while.

I was so thirsty and over taken with the blood lust, that I had begun to break his bones due to the tight grip that I held him with. Surprisingly, he never woke up during the feed.

Once I had moved from his now dead body, guilt washed over me instantly. I had been feeling the same guilt for two years now, every time I took an innocent life. But I had to remind myself that it was necessary, a means of survival.

There was no other way now that I was a monster. Suddenly, a familiar and intoxicating scent hit me. Pear and mint.  
Dylan! I spun around, leaving me facing what was left of the door. I found that I was right. It was Dylan.

Although, he looked very weak and tired, with dark circles under his eyes that stood out the most. My face contorted in panic as I rushed over to support his weakened body.

"Dylan! What happened to you? Are you alright? How did you even find me?"

"Rebekah," he wheezed. "Good to see you again. As to what happened to me, well that's why I am here. I need your help and in return, I am willing to help you to the best of my capabilities."

He needed my help? With what? I was nothing more than a simple vampire who would be called a 'baby' compared to other vampires that had roamed the earth for century's. But he was willing to help me in return...

Caught up in my thoughts, it was only Dylan's cough that brought me back to reality. I rushed to answer him. "So, a favour for a favour?"

He nodded weakly. "Yes. But first, do tell me, what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

Two years earlier.

I made sure that I was well fed before I left the house early Sunday morning, which was what led me to the cellar. Whilst I was in the cellar, having my last feed before I left the place in which I'd suffered in agony, Dylan must have silently returned.  
Strange, that I didn't smell him. Upon my re-entry into the kitchen, I found a note he had left for me, telling me the best places to go and what direction to go in, in my quest to survival and maybe, run into my sister, without having to wait two years.

He also added on the note, as a strict, underlined rule: stay out of sunlight! Your skin sparkles. Which left me overly puzzled, not that I hadn't been confused since the moment I woke up. An immortal life, missing sister, mysterious stranger and heightened senses.

You'd be surprised how mentally exhausted you find yourself when your physical body isn't. But, I did trust Dylan and so, I followed through on his judgement. Luckily for me, today was overcast and the sun was no where in sight.

As I looked back and re-read the note that he had left for me, I realised there was something else added on to it: France.  
My eyes looked out of the small window in the kitchen and I suddenly realised, that France could be my present location, as I had never thought to ask where I was.

I noticed for the first time, in the far distance there was a large, brick wall circling and barricading a small town and castle. Or at least, something that closely resembled one.  
I deliberated for a moment, if it was safe to be outside.

If I should really put myself in the position where I could expose myself. Dylan had specifically said the one rule was to keep our secret and make sure, to any extent, that a human never found out about us. I decided I couldn't pass up the chance to work out where I was.

I needed to know and honestly, I needed to be outside. It had been days since I'd felt the air on my face and I was curious about how different the outside would be now that I was no longer human.

I opened the back door, the wind curving around my body due to it's frozen, solid mass. I stepped outside, my stomach twisting with excitement. I started with a brisk jog, which was still faster than a humans.

Before bursting out into a run, my mind perplexed as a nervous giggle passed my lips and didn't run down my oxygen. The trees blurred past me every time I thought I was going to hit one and my feet barely touched the floor.

Running through the forest, I'm sure, was becoming my new favourite hobby. For a moment, I closed my eyes during my run, knowing I was completely capable of keeping myself upright. I enjoyed the wind in my hair, against my face.

The smell of the damp earth and the coming rain. The drop of left over rain, sliding down a leaf, fifty yards away. I continued heading north, in the direction of the town, until I came to a stop at the edge of the forest.

Looking ahead, to the town that I was heading for, I saw that it did indeed have a castle wall all around it and a small castle inside it too. I made my way over towards the black, iron gate to find it was open.

Slowly, I stepped inside and instantly felt that something was wrong, this place was wrong. I heard footsteps coming towards me, a large mass of humans by the looks of it.

Suddenly, an additional five men started running from around a corner, fully armed and stopped, right in front of me, forming a rather hostile feeling circle.

"Quitter cette ville, demon," one of the group shouted.

Quitter cette ville, what on earth did he mean? I didn't understand a word, apart from 'Demon'. Which was leaving me rather panicked. Suddenly, more French shouting was aimed my way.

"I don't speak French," I informed them.

This seemed to anger the armed guards because they proceeded to draw out their weapons and point them at me. My hands flew up in surrender. It was funny, that right now, I was the superior species and no amount of their weapons could of killed me.

But, having recently been turned and still in the mind set of a weak, fragile and very kill-able human, I didn't have any self belief or confidence to do anything other than submit.

"Elle ne parle pas francais."

After this sentence, one of the guards spat down at my feet. What the hell?! My anger started to seep out from my scared and confused mind and I fought with all my power to push it down. What was it Dylan had said?

I had really good control for a newborn. Not to toot my own horn, but yeah, I really did.

"Nous devons la tuer avant quelle nous tue."

One of the guards looked at me with rage and pure, unadulterated disgust. I ground my teeth in agitation, what the hell was their problem?! The guard to the left then spoke up. Surprisingly and fourtantly, this man spoke English, which made this whole ordeal just a tiny bit better.

"You should leave this place. You are not welcome here," he stated rudely.

What?!

"Why am I not welcome?" I demanded.

My voice was ten octaves braver than I felt, as inside, I felt dreadfully uneasy. The man who spoke English, spoke up again. "You are a demon."

I gulped. I usually called myself a monster, but I guess demon worked just fine. "Why would you say that?"

The swarm of people that had arrived before the guards suddenly made their presence known once more. My eyes swept over their faces, taking in their looks of anger, disgust and horror.

"Il faut la brûler, nous serions en train de faire sa une faveur. Nous serons saints pour enlever le démon de l'intérieur."

That's it! I'd had it with that cryptic, French crap. I wanted answers and I wanted them in English. I clenched my hands together, trying my hardest to tamper down my rising anger and impatience.

"Why don't you just speak some words that I can understand?"

My voice dangerously trembled with rage, my throat starting to throb and burn as one by one, my attention was drawn to the pulse, in every humans that was surrounding me, neck.

"He said that we should burn you. It's the only way to get the demon out of you. That we would be doing you a favour and we would be 'saints' for doing so."

I was at the point of losing it. "For god sake, I am not a bloody demon," I lied.

I may have been able to admit to myself, but out loud, I couldn't. "Will you please, stop saying that I am."

Anger laced my words as I squeezed my fists tightly by my sides, fighting my inner demon for control. She wouldn't win today. A soft cough on my right brought my attention to a younger girl, no older than seventeen.

"Then why are your eyes red? Your skin so pale?"

Shit, my eyes. I had expected them to be the same, deep chocolate they'd been since I was born, with honey flecks in them. But of course, they had changed, along with me. Dylan's eyes had been a vibrant red after all, I should of known.

I should of been smarter before I left the house. Now I had pretty much broke the one, small rule we had been given. Don't expose what we are, don't let the humans have even the slightest inkling of our existence. God, I was so stupid!

I tried to come up with some excuse as to why it was that my body was so different, but I couldn't find any. The evidence was there. But now my body was on boiling point, the threatened feeling creating the burn in my throat, which was getting worse.

The flames licked tauntingly at the walls of my throat. The five guards, in unison, jumped back, which sent my instincts out of control and I had to close my eyes to try to calm down. It worked well enough but I did stop breathing to be on the safe side.

Once I could feel the control come back to me, I opened my eyes to see all the guards looking at me with fearful expressions.

"Vous voyez quelle est un demon ses yeux sont noirs ils etaient rouges il ya une minute nous avons de la tuer," a guard shouted.

What in the hell is going on now? Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, everything slowed down. Time its self slowed, slow motion. Woah, this was weird.

The guards all had their weapons over there head, running towards me, ready to attack. But, they were frozen, although they had moved not moments before.

I quickly took my opportunity and without questioning it, made my escape and with vampiric speed, left the front gate and ran straight into the forest. The second I was safely in the forest and away from the armed guards, time restarted again.

I pulled out the note that Dylan gave me from my pocket and looked at it. It seemed there was another town not too far from here and it was slightly smaller too, so I headed towards that town in the hopes of a better welcoming.

Three days later...

I had found the other town rather easily and it took no time in getting there. When I had arrived, I was nervous about anyone's reaction but it went rather smoothly, or at least, as smooth as it could go.

No guards tried to stop me and no humans whispered any thing or worse still, pointed at me. Despite being slightly smaller, it was more spacious than the last one and cleaner too.

It took me two days to figure out that I was not the only vampire in this town. I had just finished replenishing my thirst when I came across a sweet scent. It was faint, but I could tell it was a vampire's scent.

It was too sweet to be human. Curiosity got the better of me, and so I followed the scent halfway through town. Each step I took a, the scent got stronger and led me a way through the dark night.

I continued to follow the scent, trying not to confuse it with the blood pumping in the humans veins that wondered around me. The smell took me to the edge of town, where a single building lay.

It was rather old, unlike most of the other houses in the town, which were clearly newer. The outside bricks were covered in moss and slime.

What was most strange, however, was that the front door was wide open and the scent was coming from inside. I cautiously took my time entering the house, listening carefully at each step I took.

A shallow breathing was coming from the room to the right. But suddenly, the breathing stopped altogether and the door burst wide open, causing me to jump back in freight.

It was so unexpected, I instantly crouched in a defensive position, but stood up almost instantly as, stood in the doorway, was a man smiling at me. His red eyes gleaming with delight.

"Bonjour," he greeted.

His red eyes never left mine and a creepy smile graced his un-ageing face. I shifted my weight between each foot relentlessly, not that I needed to any more.

It was actually more uncomfortable to do this than standing up for a long period of time, as a human, had felt. It suddenly occurred to me, that he had spoke French. Great. At least I understood that one word.

But I decided to go with plain, nervous English. "Um, hello," I replied.

A sudden panicked thought ran through my head. Would he understand me, and speak to me? Or would he be hostile and attack me? If he thought I was any kind of threat, I'm sure he would. But then again, wouldn't he of already done it by now?

"Ah. You don't speak French. That's fine, I understand you clearly enough. Although, I must ask why you have come in to my home uninvited?"

My face must have betrayed my fear because the man did nothing but move away, as if to show he was not hostile.

"I'm sorry. I'm still new to being a vampire. I caught your scent when I was feeding and curiosity got the better of me, I'm really sorry for walking into your home uninvited. I apologise," I whispered.

I kept my eyes down cast. I twiddled my thumbs nervously, my pale blonde hair obscuring my face. The silence pressed down on me, making me nervous and so I looked up at the man once more, to find his face had turned into a frown.

"It is fine. Although, next time, some warning before hand might be nice. Now then, you said you are new to this, that would make you a new born," his voice was laced with surprise and wonder.

"Yes. I have been like this for nearly two weeks now."

"How interesting. Very curious in deed. You seem to have a reasonable amount of control for a new born, although the new born stage will end in about three more months, at the very least. Plus, you don't seem very aggressive, compared to most new borns that I have encountered. They would have killed everyone in this town. Plus, they would have attacked me on sight. So that just leaves one question. Would you like to come in?"

I eyed him in confusion. He wanted me to go in there? We didn't even know each other. How did I know he wouldn't attack me? He didn't seem like a danger, but I had to be prepared, just in case.

I guess that's why he stepped to the side, to allow me to enter the room. As I walked past him into the living room, I took a quick look around. It was average in size, had a fireplace against the wall and a couch against the other side of the wall.

I made my way over to the couch then suddenly, the man was already sitting next to me. God, I'll never get used to vampire speed, its so weird.

"I think we should start with introductions. My name is Declan Dnugh." He held out his hand for me to take.

Softly taking his hand in mine, I shook it gently. "Rebekah Lawrence." I smiled.

Declan smiled back. "It's a pleasure, Rebekah. So, tell me something. What do you know of vampires?"

The curiosity was evident in Declan's voice, through the thick, French accent. I shook my head and told him what I already knew of vampires. After I told him, Declan nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I would be happy to answer any questions you might have. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you would like too. Plus, I could teach you some French as well."

I laughed while deliberating and thinking to myself. Well, some French would come in handy. Besides, I could use some more information on being a vampire.

"Ok. But we just met. How do I know that I can trust you? And you me? How do I know that you won't kill me? And how do you know that I am not dangerous?" I blurted.

I watched as Declan tried his best to keep a straight face but failed horribly, because he then all out laughed in my face. "I am so sorry about that. Well, first off, I know that you will not try to kill me and you have nothing to fear because, I will not try to kill you either." He flashed me a smile, showing off his perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Ok, but how do I know that? And how do you know that I won't try to kill you?" I found myself asking.

Declan stood up from the couch and moved to stand beside the fire. "I guess you can call it a gift, in some way. See, I have this talent, that I received as a vampire. I was always good at detecting danger as a human and so it's intensified now. I can sense danger when its near, by a human or vampires scent, and when I caught your scent, it wasn't dangerous. Otherwise, we would not be having this conversation, and please trust me when I say to you, I have no desire to hurt you. Now! I am going to get myself a little snack, would you like some?"

A snack? "Sure... But, what do you mean by a snack? I thought vampire's have to kill their own prey to feed?"

Declan suddenly vanished from sight before returned almost immediately and sitting back down on the couch beside me, holding two glasses, which were brimming with red liquid that made my throat burn.

I took the glass off his hands with a muttered, 'thank you' before pressing the rim of the glass to my lips. I hesitated for a moment before hungrily downing it in one. I pulled a face the moment the glass was empty.

"Cold blood. Really?" I grimaced.

Declan took a sip of his cold blood and smiled at me. "Yes, as we can no longer drink wine, and beer, I thought I would store some cold blood. It was a silly idea, I know. But it's the closet to wine and beer that I can have..." he trailed off. His gaze stared off into space.

I frowned. "Hey, it wasn't a silly idea. It's actually really clever," I reassured with a smile. "How do you store blood?"

I was curious. I'd only ever known to drink from the vein. I couldn't bite once and go back for more because I couldn't find it in myself to pull away from the sweet nectar sliding down my throat.

"I don't kill people, Rebekah. However, they are more than willing to give their blood to me."

What rational human would give their blood to him? And how does that work? How does he find it within himself to pull away?

"Rebekah, I can see the questions all over your face. I'm more than happy to answer them."

"How do you find the self control?"

"I don't. I couldn't even if I tried. We have venom laced into our teeth. That's how we was turned."

Wow. I'd never thought into how I'd become what I am. I knew Dylan had turned me, but I didn't know why. He had no obligations to. I decided to ask trivial questions about blood later and start asking the questions I wanted to know now.

Twenty two months later.

In the twenty two months that I had spent with Declan, I had learned a lot about vampires. He had told me all about vampire strength, speed and the way the mind set worked. Also, pretty much everything else vampire related.

I had questions of my own to which he answered, if he knew the answer to them. I told him about the whole time slowing down thing and he was very excited. He had informed me that I, like himself, possessed a gift.

We worked on it together and it took me four months to fully master my gift. Which might seem like a long time to humans but time passed by very quickly for vampires. We didn't have to do nothing else but learn.

After that, I learned how to control my gift so much better than I could originally. Declan taught me more than just French, although that was the first thing I learnt. From there I learnt Spanish, Italian and Dutch.

I was surprised he knew so many. Then he taught me how to fight, which took months to master before I could finally kick his ass. I'd read endless books from his personal library, while sneakily drinking his favourite scotch.

Then of course, I had asked how old Declan was, to which he just replied, "too old." However, during my time with Dylan and all his teachings, I'd made a friend and an ally.  
I would always remember Declan and hoped we would run into each one day.

But alas, the time had come to make my way to New York City, to find my sister. I managed to hitch a ride in a boat, thanks to Declan. I had asked if he wanted to come with me, show me what he knew about the big apple.

But he had said he didn't want to leave France, his home. We sadly said our goodbyes, which was hard. He had told me it was rare that vampires found friendship or love, especially for other vampires, as we were primate creatures.

With basic, raw desires. Yet, he had found for me a love for me and saw me as the sister he had never had. And admittedly, I had found a brotherly love for him. He had wished me good luck in finding my sister and that was it, our last words together before I departed.

Present day.

Dylan looked at me with black eyes. "It sounds as if you've been doing well for yourself," he mused. "But, I want you to agree to help me and like I said, I'll help you in return. Although I doubt I can be much help to you."

"I agree."

I knew that he would be awkward and stubborn until he got me to help him. Dylan gave a happy sigh of relief. "Thank you, Rebekah. You have no idea what this means to me."

Dylan then pulled back his sleeve to show a black bite mark on his wrist, which a disgusting black, rimmed red around the edges and oozing with puss. Jesus Christ, what was that?

"What happened? Is that why you look like shit?" I asked bluntly.

He laughed humourlessly. My curiosity was eating me alive. What could make a vampire so run down? Was his wrist infected? How could I help?

"It's extremely painful. But then again, a werewolf bite would do that to you. It was just a shame it wasn't a shifter I ran into. We can survive loss of limb, but I am sure that you already know that."

A what? A werewolf bite, seriously? Holy shit! I'd briefly been told about limbs and such. Declan hadn't gone into depth, just explained that we could recover from loss of limb.

"Can it be fixed though? What's the difference between a werewolf and shape shifter?"

I found myself asking the question but not really caring about the answer. I found it sad that I couldn't muster up any compassion for him but I barely knew him, even though he did save mine and Lucia's life.

Although, it was a pretty obvious answer that he was going to die, given Dylan's face was expressionless as he answered. "No, there is nothing you can do for it. The only thing that can happen when a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf, is to be killed or dye suffering. With a shapeshifter, it's more than likely they will tear your apart. You know and that's why I am here Rebekah, I want you to kill me, please."

I sighed. Great. Like I didn't feel enough guilt over killing humans, let alone a man that, if not by much, helped me out when I was confused and didn't know what to do with myself.

"I understand that you don't want to do it. But please, I need your help here. I honestly thought you would have been long gone by the time I got here. Actually, where is Lucia, Rebekah?"

I'm pretty sure the expression across my face said it all. Well there goes plan B to ask him where my sister was. I took a deep and long, unnecessary breath. "I don't know where is she."

Dylan looked at me with those fathomless black eyes. "There is some vampires who might know where she is."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt hope fill my chest. "Who?! Tell me who!" I demanded.

Dylan took my hand in his and whispered. "The Volturi, they live in Italy, in Volterra. Go to them and they might know."

I nodded my head in response. There was just one more question I wanted to ask him. "Is there another way for me, Dylan? So I can stop killing people. I'm sick and tired of feeling guilty everytime I take a life."

At this Dylan released my hand and stood directly in front of me. He took my hands once more and placed them on his head.  
"On my travels, I heard of a man who doesn't live off human blood. He lives off something else altogether. I don't know what, but I heard the mans name is Carlisle. Good luck in finding your sister."

I knew why he had my hands on his head. He wanted me to rip it off, to kill him. I closed my eyes and pulled. The sound of stone ripping throughout the air echoed against the room. After I pulled him apart, I burned the pieces.

The next stop for me was the Volturi and to find this Carlisle character. Tears that would never fall were burning in my eyes, as the venom in me destroyed the water. As I left the building, the fire roaring behind me, I lifted my chin defiantly.

It was time to sort my life out.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, it is Stephenie Meyer's. I only own my ideas and my characters.

A|N: A special thanks to Greenandgoldlove, for being my beta.


	3. The Volturi

Chapter three.

The trip to Italy was, for the most part, uneventful. The only interesting thing I could say happened, was trying to find a boat to take me there, which was pretty amusing, if I do say so myself.

I had used my charm on one of the men who took the boat back and forth between Italy and America. I'd never tried to 'flirt' my way into anything as a human, as it was rather frowned upon, and I was stunned seeing him become flustered.

Especially when he began stuttering. Despite my amusement and his apparent discomfort, it secured my move onto the boat, without hurting anyone or exposing what I am.

As soon as I arrived in Italy, I had to wait until night to travel, due to the weather, as the sun was out and ridiculously bright too. After waiting it out all day for the sun to set, I was getting extremely agitated.

Not to mention the fact that I went to two different city's, before thinking to ask a local how to get to Voltera. Turns out, I was a stupidly long way from it, which of course annoyed me even further.

When I finally, reached Voltera, it was just past one in the morning. Almost immediately, I picked up a foul stench that I could not for the life of me describe. The smell was coming from inside one of the tallest, if not the actual tallest building in the city.

It certainly towered over the rest of them, with a huge, beautiful clock tower set in to it. Following the foul stench, I wretched open the door. It had huge claw marks on it.  
As soon as I was inside, I smelled blood.

It certainty wasn't human blood, but blood that made my undead stomach churn. Moving as fast as my body would go, I followed the blood. Suddenly, shouts reached my ears, followed closely by shouts of pain.

I came to a stop outside a double door that was already open, sure that if my heart still beat, it would be going crazy with fear now.  
The sight I fell upon stunned me, so much so I feared I would never speak again.

There, fighting in a large, open hall, as if it were purely normal to do so, were vampires and werewolves. A quick count informed me there was at least twelve werewolves and nine vampires, excluding the ones that laid dead from both sides.

The werewolf's were huge, at least seven feet, maybe even eight, at the most. They all stood on two legs, baring their razor sharp claws and a set of large, white teeth, with a very muscular body. I watched them battle for minutes on end, still too stunned to move.

With horror frozen on my face, I watched as a vampire slammed his hand inside the chest of a large, grey werewolf and took it's heart out, dropping the organ to the floor without a shred of remorse.

The man then moved to the right, as a werewolf lunged at him for his fallen pack brother and missed him, only just. Looking about, I noticed there was a small girl in the mix of the fight, who looked way too young to be a vampire.

The most horrifying part was, she was fighting with not one, not two, but three werewolves. By the looks of it, she had already taken down one, who was lying on the ground, whimpering and howling as if it were in a lot of pain.

A loud growl tore my eyes and my thoughts from the battle before me, as I wondered how it had came to be, especially with the young girl involved. I turned my head, just in time to see a werewolf throw itself at me.

With an un-needed, anxious breath, I managed to dodge out of the way. The werewolf wasted no time and was already throwing itself back at me, the jaw of the beast snapping furiously and it's claws trying to rip me open.

With a growl of my own, I charged at it with a speed like lightening. Without thinking, I clenched my hand into a fist and punched it full force, connecting with it's chest and proceeded to send it flying through the air.

The werewolf was only down for a moment before it pulled itself up, howling in pain and began to run at me, swinging its long arms in a fit of rage. With a loud snap, it's jaws missed me by a mere inch that I saw with perfect clarity.

I couldn't manage to pull my speed up to scratch because the arms of the werewolf connected with my upper body, which sent me flying through the air in the exact way the werewolf had moments before.

With a roar I didn't know I was capable of, and made my stomach roll in fear, I ran towards the beast with every ounce of speed I contained. The werewolf imitated my speed, running towards me and promising me a crash like no other.

We got closer and closer, until the point I was sure we were going to become a tangle of stone and furry limbs. I suddenly decided to change my tactics at the last moment and jump over the werewolf.

Then, before it could notice what had happened, I turned and hit the werewolf with all my strength. The grinding sounds of bones breaking meeting my ears like a horrific symphony.

My mind raced to remember how the vampire had removed the werewolf's heart, and suddenly, I had smashed my hand into the body of the beast, coating it with crimson blood.

My eyes connected with his as my hand curled around it's heart and pulled, tearing it from it's chest. With an earth shattering howl, the werewolf collapsed to the floor, it's heart falling besides it's head.

The excruciating sound of stone ripping made me look up from the werewolf I had just killed and caught three of them ripping a vampire apart. It occurred to me at this point that it was just me and the young girl left.

But after a quick look over to her, it seemed that she could clearly handle herself. Closing my eyes, I began to focus on the warming feeling in the centre of my chest, letting it spread through my body like electricity.

As I opened my eyes, I was rewarded with my gift, which began to slow down time. I was surprised it worked, as it was the first time I had ever used it in a situation of need, unlike practising it with Declan.

There were six werewolves left, the three that ripped the man apart and that were clearly heading over here towards me, and the three that was fighting with the girl. No, make that two, as one was still on the ground, writhing around in agony.

Making my way over to them, with the feeling of electricity flowing deep within my veins, I shoved my hands in their chests and ripped their hearts out. I repeated the same to the other one's who had been fighting with the un named girl.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling inside of me go, seeping back into the earth. The young girl looked surprised as to what happened, before looking impassively at me.

"Impressive. Aro will want to see you, follow me."

As I began to follow the young girl, who looked no older than twelve, we went through dark, empty hallways. I'm sure as a human I would have chills running down my spine.

My eyes fell to my blood stained hands, which smelt disgusting. I cringed as I tried my best to wipe the blood away on my clothing. We suddenly came to stop outside a bronze door.

I looked at the girl sideways and noticed she had a thin smile over her face. As she pushed the door open, the first thing I noticed, was there were three other people in the room. Two were sitting on chairs.

These two looked extremely old, where as the one on the right; the third one, looked slightly younger. One man was walking anxiously towards us. His long, black hair flowed behind him as he sped in our direction.

"Is everything taken care of Jane?" The man had a soft, unnerving voice.

The young girl, Jane, nodded her head in approval. "Yes, master. Everything is taken care of, with the help of our friend here."

Jane looked at me with the same, small smile. Her eyes were rather tight, with forced lines besides them on her perfect skin. The man, looked at me and then back at Jane.

"Well, the others are on their way back, and should be with us soon enough. Filthy animals trying to attack us," he snarled. "We will see the end of them, I assure you."

The man then turned his full attention towards me. He held out his hand for me to take. "Aro, Volturi. It is a pleasure, forgive me."

Before I had a chance to understand what he was apologising for, he grabbed my hand tightly in his. The instant our hands connected, I felt as if my very soul was being searched.

All of my thoughts, my feelings, memories and emotions. Everything I had ever been, pouring into him like water falling from a waterfall. Aro nodded his head, a small smile on his lips as he released my hand and my mind.

"Well, Rebekah. It looks to me, like you came here seeking answers, and, while I would not usually give an answer unless needed, I believe you have earned the right by fighting along side my dear Jane. I shall answer three questions as a token of my gratitude."

Three questions? How could I narrow down my churning thoughts to a mere three questions? My inner monologue was interrupted by the old man on the left, who looked like a living statue.

"We will also be in-debted to you. Therefore, should you ever need our help, we will help you." His voice was deep and slow, almost languorous.

The younger one, on the right, shifted in his seat. "You should know, child, that the Volturi do not give out opportunities like this to everyone, so I encourage you to use this opportunity wisely." This mans voice was more gravely than the previous vampires.

I then turned my head towards Aro, looking him straight in the eye. My voice was barley a whisper, no human ears would have heard it. "My sister, do you know where is she?"

Aro looked to Jane, who nodded back at him. He then looked back to me, his face softened. "I am deeply sorry to tell you, that I do not know where your sister is. However, I will find someone, to find her and inform you immediately. Do not worry, you will know once we find her."

I nodded my head sadly. I sincerely hoped she was ok. My un-beating heart ached with every day that passed and I hadn't seen her.  
"There is a man, Carlisle, Do you know where I can find him?"

Almost immediately, the mood in the room changed. Everyone suddenly had odd looks on their faces.

"Ah, Carlisle. Yes, I know him. A dear, old friend of mine, Carlisle Cullen is."

Aro seems to drift off to space for a moment before he pulled himself out of it and smiled at me.

"Carlisle is an unusual person, Rebekah. He chooses to live off animal blood, rather than our unique diet. He believes that it is wrong to kill the humans."

Aro then laughed a dark, sinister laugh. A laugh that, for the first time since I had become a vampire, sent shivers down my spine. Animal blood. This is it, the answer to everything.

"Aro, where is Carlisle now?"

I felt nervous for a moment, unsure why. Aro took a second to answer. "In America, New York, the last time I heard. But then, word does get around that he was heading for Alaska."

"Thank you!" I found myself saying eagerly.  
I was beyond keen to get out this place, to get out of Italy full stop. Aro then bowed at me slightly.

"Very well then, Rebekah. We will find your sister and tell you where she is. Goodbye and thank you, once more."

As I left Volturia, escorted by Jane, I couldn't help but feel extremely happy and hopeful. They would find Lucia and I could begin my hunt for Carlisle, to find out how he lives off animal blood.

My life was coming back together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A|N: A special thanks to my Beta Greenandgoldlove. Could I get a review, my lovely readers? I would love to know what people think of this story, thanks for reading. 


	4. the hunt for Carlisle

Chapter four.

During Jane's escorting out of Voltera, we made a detour. I was so incredibly close to her, attached to her side as if she had her hand wrapped around my arm, we simultaneously turned the corner and for a rare moment, I saw a flicker of a smile on her young face.

It made me slightly nervous. It wasn't a nice smile. More of a sadistic one, made all the more worse because Jane came off to me as girl who never smiled, despite anything happy or good happening in her life.

I grimaced, looking at the damp and cold walls we were passing. I doubted anything like that happened in Janes life. Seemingly out of no where, she produced a small mirror, the size of my palm and handed it to me.

As I took the small object, wondering why she had given it to me at all, I realised I had never seen my face since I'd become a vampire. During my time with Declan, he had always told me I was beautiful, even exceeding the expectations of a vampires beauty.

He'd had taught me how to use my charm and beauty to my advantage, and so my looks had become a weapon and tool for me to use when I felt it was needed. Which left me no reason to think about how much I'd changed on the outside.

Slowly, my red eyes lifted to my own reflection, and I curiously drank myself in. I'd seen my own body during clothing changes, had ran my hands down my hard thighs that felt like the most expensive silk money could buy.

Had squeezed my arms and winced at my strength, the bone as hard as steel, threatening to give way beneath my iron-tight grip. Declan never had mirrors and I'd never asked why. Nor had I ever come across one in my time as a vampire.

Staring down at the mirror Jane had given me, I lifted it higher, so that it was level with my face. My mouth opened slightly, forming a shape of surprise. Staring back at me, was a woman. Surely that couldn't be me? When I last looked in the mirror, I was a young girl, on the crumbling edge of womanhood.

Now I was stood and shaped like a fully grown woman. At least, if I was to look like this forever, I was attractive. Pale blonde hair that near enough reached my slim waist, moonlight soaked skin, a pretty smile and long, black lashes. I had an oval face with a perfectly fitted nose.

My head whirled as I tried to make this stranger into me, find a piece of the human, imperfect girl I was and make her into the vampire, perfect woman I was now. The reflection showed that the woman was absolutely devine, beyond flawless, even in her stillness.

Her face just as pale as the rest of her body, the skin smooth and perfect. Not a single crease, line or pimple on her face. My ominous eyes stood out like a light in the dark. As I kept staring at this stranger, I felt horror run through me, gripping me in an icy panic.

This wasn't me! I couldn't find my face anywhere in the woman's face, no matter how hard I looked in the smooth, perfect planes of her features. Studying the face and taking in all the details, a tiny thrill went through my body, warming the frozen terror in my chest.

The woman's face was so perfectly composed, almost like a carving of a goddess. Who am I? Came hurtling though my head as I searched for the scar that I had once, on my left cheek and the three freckles that was on my neck. But I couldn't find them anywhere.

Pressing my lips together tightly, I noticed they were so full and my teeth so perfect.  
The hair on my head hung loose in disobedient, manic curls. The strands looked gleamed with shine and felt luxuriously soft when I touched them.

Putting down the mirror, I was stunned.  
I knew the rest of my body was different, more muscular and more filled out. But I never thought that my face would disappear, only to be reborn like the rest of my body, into an incredible, strong and goddess like carving.

Yet that same thought still lingered in my mind; this couldn't be me.

New York City, 1943.

Blurring past the buildings that were covered in complete darkness and through streets that were completely empty, I made my way through the blackout that the city was having, to the building that I was currently using as my home.

Having been here for two weeks, I was only planning to stay at least one more week before heading off towards Alaska to see if I could find Carlisle. Days had past by and still, there was no sign that another vampire was in the area, or even in the city.

On the last day before I was going to head off to Alaska, to search for Carlisle, there was something that piqued my interest. In a small store, I had overheard a conversation that two men were having.

Silently, I had listened in on it. "Yes, that's right. Saved all those people he did!" A tired voice exclaimed.

"Wow, that's impressive. But what happened to him?"

There was a long intake of breath before the man replied. "Nothing, that's the mystery, isn't it? He saves all those people, not giving a care about his own damn life. I mean, who would walk into a collapsing building to save complete strangers? Then he just disappeared just like that." I faintly heard a snap of fingers.

"No one can find him anywhere, not even to say thank you. It's like he wasn't even there to begin with."

"This was all in Chicago?"

"That's right. It was, according to one of the survivors of the collapsed building. They said that the man was an angel or something dramatic like that."

"Ha! An angel, pfft."

At this point, I stopped listening and was deep in thought. An angel, a man who saves people and then just disappears as if he wasn't there. What did this mean? Was it another vampire? Old or newborn?  
And if so, how did they find the control to not kill all those people?

I mean, there would have been blood, right? And why did he save them? One thing was for sure, Chicago had got me interested. So pushing the whole Alaska thought out of my head for now, my next destination would be Chicago.

To try and learn more about this collapsed building. Just out of curiosity, I decided to keep visiting that small store, to see if I could pick up any more information, but it was to no avail. Leaving New York City behind me, I gathered pace, transforming in a dark streak.

Running through forests and over mountains, past lakes and plain fields. I never stopped unless I needed to feed, then I'd be back on my travels again. After running for more than seven hours, I finally come to a stop just outside Chicago.

Taking an average walk, I make my way to the city, looking left and right. I began to search frantically for the collapsed building. Once I was submerged inside the city, I found my surroundings rather curious.

Chicago was not what I thought it would be. I had expected tight packed buildings, rushed side walks, like New York. But instead, everything was slightly more spacious.

I made my way throughout the city, asking as many people as I could for information, not that there was many at this time of night. Their answers were pretty much the same as each others.

The building, or what was left of it, was over by the large, shimmering lake where the water made tiny ripples under the illumination of the moon. I didn't find out much more of anything that I didn't already know.

Just the location, and the story, a man walked into the building as it was falling apart and rescued seventeen people, then proceeded to disappear without a trace.  
Following the directions that I had received, I went to investigate the collapsed building.

It took less than four minutes to get to. Once there, the scene in front of me was something I'd never seen before. I could see that the entire building had come down, nothing was left standing. All that remained now was rubble.

Moving around it, I began breathing through my nose as hard as I could, to see if I might be able to pick up some sort of scent, there wasn't one. Damn. Breathing again, I decided to move down the path to the left, that led away from the rubble.

Following that path, I came across a scent that smelled sickly sweet, almost like orange and toffee. A flash of De Ja Vu hit me, as I followed the scent. It was like the time I met Declan and Dylan all over again. I came to a stop, hesitating as I realised that it was leaving the city.

Deciding to keep following it, I kept an eye on where I was, just in case someone decided to leap out and try and attack me. It was nightfall after all, a vampires hunting time. Heading into the forest, where the trees grew thick and long, the dirt path ended.

I suddenly realised I was at least two miles outside of the city, if not more. Through a crack in the trees, I could see a fire and hear voices talking, almost too quietly. I could barely hear them and strained my ears to listen.

A moment later, the voices came to a sudden halt. There was an immensely large bang and within seconds, my cover was blown. Shit! Two men appeared beside me, their red eyes locking with mine.

I found myself snarling, my body rumbling and crouched. I watched the two men look at each other and nod. The man on the left had black hair and a scar across his eyebrow. Bitten by a vampire? I wondered briefly.

The man on the right had brown hair that flowed down to his shoulders. The two men then moved, lighting fast, causing me to snarl again.

The man with black hair did the same as did the one with brown and then I heard it, the sound of footsteps gliding across the path, from which I had just come from. Turning around, I saw four more men blurring towards me.

I tried to close my eyes, but it didn't work. I didn't have enough time, which is what I desperately needed right now. The two men who were now behind me, made a grab for me, barely missing.

I brought up my fist to connect with the man who had lunged at me. The four other men grabbed my hand and squeezed, grinding my rock hard bones together and cracking them instantly.

I let out a howling scream from the top of my lungs, falling ungracefully to my knees. Looking down at my hand, I took note of how badly crushed it was. The breaks were evident in it. A web of dark purple, lacy cracks decorating my skin.

The six men formed a circle around me, snarling and rapidly making plans. "Burn her! Take her to the fire now!"

One of the men suddenly began to scream. My eyes widened in panic as I started to feel something in my body. A slightly, almost there pain made its way into my chest, then from my feet up to my arms.

I felt warmth flow through me, like going into a nice hot bath. The heat suddenly began to get hotter and hotter, like when I was been turned into a vampire. Closing my eyes tight, I focused on that power inside me.

Trying desperately to find it, but it didn't come. The heat became too much, tearing me apart inside out. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see the faces of the six men around me, staring at me with wide eyes and feared expressions.

Confused, I wondered what was going on. Why had they stopped? Where they still going to kill me? Following their faces, I looked down at my hands and jumped up in alarm. Fire! They're on fire! Holy shit!

As I jumped up, the men jumped back, staring at the flames in my hands. At first I thought I was on fire, but realised on closer inspection, that the fire was levitating just about my palms.

Suddenly, I knew what to do. Despite being in a life and death situation, not to mention a confused set of mind, I was aware of what I had to do with this new power. Aiming my palm towards the men, the fire shot straight at them, like a jet of water.

The instant it hit them, they went up in flames and began letting out stomach curling screams. The other men, ran away, leaving three men on fire. Looking around quickly for other enemies and finding none, I closed my hand, which ceased the fire immediately.

Turning my body around in the opposite direction of where we were, I began to run back in the direction of Chicago and not looking back. I desperately wanted to be out of ear shot of that horrific screaming.

Stopping once I thought I was far enough away, I thought about what to do now. Should I go to Alaska and try for Carlisle? Or should I try to stick around, despite their being a group of nomad vampires about?

Making my decision, I decided that it would be best for myself and safer, that I head to Alaska. But my mind was tugged in the direction of New York. What do I do about Lucia? When should I go back to New York again?

I shook my head, biting my lip as leaned my body against a large tree trunk. For a horrible moment, I wondered if I would ever find Lucia. I wondered if she was dead, if she had adapted to vampire life.

What if she had run into a group of vampires as I just had, vicious and cruel? Intent on killing her. I closed my eyes, my stomach twisting and turning the darker and scarier my thoughts dragged me.

What if I did find her, but she wasn't herself? What if she was vampire Lucia, who hadn't tried as hard to remember her human life? What if she was just a shell of herself, a nomad like the ones I had just escaped?

I slid further down the tree, sitting on the damp forest floor, stirring up dead leaves as I sat. What if I was alone forever? What if I never met a friend, a partner? And what if I was stuck in the same miserable cycle for all of entirety, feeding and drowning in guilt?

I felt as if I was having the vampire version of an anxiety attack. My head tipped back, the bark twisting my pale blonde hair, tearing out strands, leaving my mark; my scent on it. I smirked at the irony.

I pulled my head away, my hands scraping back my hair and flattening to my head. I needed to direct my thoughts else where. I thought back over the last couple of minutes. I looked at my lowered hands, the injured one already healing.

What the hell happened there? My hand was producing flames! Was it another gift of some sort? I remembered Declan telling me that not all vampires have a gift and now I may have two. What the hell is going on?

With my mind buzzing and my now throat throbbing, I decided to start my journey to Alaska. There was no point in hanging around. I'd have to find a small town and feed on my way. But I was still curious about the man who saved all those people.

One thing was for sure, it wasn't that group of vampires that I had ran into.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A|N: My French in chapter two is correct, I have double and triple checked. It's just a rough translation. A special thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta. I know that this is not the greatest chapter in the world, but it will get better and much too soon as well, enjoy reading.


	5. On the way to Alaska

Chapter five.

Rain lashed against my cold, hard skin as I continued to make my way towards Alaska. Running through the forest, kicking the rocks that lay on the ground, trees whipped past me as I continued in what seemed like record speed, even for me.

Coming to a stop at the edge of a riverbank and taking a quick look around me, all I could see was trees and more trees as the forest that I stood in surrounded me, encasing me in it's darkness and secrets.

Listening closely, I could hear birds singing and other animal noises aimlessly moving around. Closing my eyes, I took a long breath of air in through my nose, inhaling the woodland scents that were all around me.

Sniffing the air, I searched for a scent of a town or city nearby. But I could only smell the moss and mud that surrounded me. Opening my eyes, I huffed in annoyance.

Walking over to a tree, I sat myself down on the wet ground and put my back against the fallen tree, so that I was lying against it.  
The heavy rain lashed against the exposed skin of my fore arms before re bounding off it.

Running my fingers through my wet hair, I tucked back the small strands that had escaped from my bun and were in my eyes. Scowling, I ducked my head, trying to stop from getting wet.

Looking down at my hands, I stretched them open and closed my eyes. I tried to focus, to shut out all the noises that were around me. I tried to find that warm feeling that had once ran through my body.

I gripped my hands shut before re-opening them. I opened my eyes and looked down at my palms. I wondered if they had set on fire, thinking to myself, maybe I didn't have to have to feel the warmth spread throughout my body in order to obtain my power.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself.

How did it happen last time? Was it because I was in danger? Was that how this... gift, worked? And if so, how am I meant to learn to control it without being able to activate it? Growling to myself, I pushed my body up from the ground and turned, facing the tree.

Without thinking, I vented my frustrations and kicked it, exceptionally hard, sending it rocketing backwards. Sitting myself back down on the wet ground, soaking my white flowered dress, I calmed my mind and proclaimed that I was going to try again.

The tree that I had just kicked now landed on the ground with a resounding thud, shaking the forest. Birds screamed in protest, flying away. Taking a deep breath to relax and calm myself down, I closed my eyes again.

I tried once more to find that feeling of warmth. But my body refused to work with my determined mind, or help me out in anyway. It refused to show me the flames it once had and it didn't look like it would anytime soon, either.

My ears twitched as the sound of jumping hit them. What the hell is that? Straining my eyes, I looked straight ahead to where the source of the noise was. A scent hit my nose, one that was becoming increasingly familiar.

Sickly sweet vampire. Jumping to my feet, I moved over to another tree. Putting my back to it for cover so that I could see if and where an attack would come from, I peeked around the tree. The jumping was getting closer.

Following the sound and the scent, I figured out the jumping was a vampire, bouncing from tree to tree. I quickly looked up as the jumping got faster, increasing in sound.

Until it came to a sudden stop, one tree away from the one that I was currently leaning against. The snapping of a branch brought my attention to the tree more accurately.

As I looked up, there, sitting in the tree, was a female vampire, her red eyes locked onto me. My mind was screaming danger, but my body was staring back at the vampire, who had her head tilted to the side curiously.

The woman then jumped down, out of the tree and landed gracefully right in front of me. I opted to speak first, being as there was only two of us, there was no need to start a fight. My mouth moved fast as I spoke to the woman.

"Why are you out here?"

I found myself a little bit curious as to why a vampire would be out here, all alone, unless of course, she was feeding. The woman whose eyes still remained locked onto my own, looked past me for the first time.

Examining her face closer, I realised she had a frightened expression. I quickly turned around to see what the problem was.

"Boo!" She screamed next to my ear.

I jumped back in freight as a soft, musical voice spoke. With an unimpressed scowl, I turned back around to see the woman clutching her sides and laughing her head off.

She seemed to finally remember I was there, because she looked back at me with a straight face.

Smothering her laughter she addressed me. "Sorry dear, I just couldn't help myself."

I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the woman who now stood face to face with me, taking in her appearance. I looked her up and down in less than a minute, evaluating her and whatever threats she posed to be.

She had dark hair that fell level with her shoulders, an average body build and she stood about an inch taller than me. Her face, surprisingly was very warm and loving.

I couldn't help but give the woman a small growl, to let her know that I wasn't impressed with her giving me a freight.

"Why are you here, are you alone?" I asked.

She just shook her head from side to side in response. "Not alone. No, my sisters and I stay not too far from here, and while I was out hunting, I heard a noise. So I decided to come and investigate, that's when I picked up another vampire scent. So tell me something, why kick the poor tree? What did it do to you?"

The woman smiled at me, flashing perfect, white teeth. I found myself feeling curious, yet again. This woman, had sisters. How many? And where exactly did they live?

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I answered her back. "Frustration, I guess. So, why come all this way if you picked up my scent? I mean, I could have easily been a new born and wanted to kill you."

The woman giggled at this and shrugged her small shoulders. "If you were new born, you would have attacked me on site, and not just with your hands."

She winked, licking her plump lips. Oh god. Surely she didn't mean... my lips, did she? If I were human, I would easily be beet red right now.

The woman laughed at my reaction. "I'm guessing you haven't been a new born for a while either, am I right?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, I haven't been a new born for a while. Just out of curiosity, how do you feed all the way out here?"

The woman licked her lips again, whilst staring at me. She made me more nervous than I had felt since I was human, with the way she was looking at me. The only word I could use to describe her expression was... hungry.

The woman moved to the left slightly. "You get wanderers from time to time, who get lost out here... And never return." She laughed, smirking.

She turned back towards the tree that she had jumped down from. "You are more than welcome to come back with me. My sisters would just love to meet you. But, I might just want to keep you all to myself, sweetie."

I blinked. Is she flirting with me? Or is she just damn crazy? I've only just met her, but then again, I'm sure that I'm really lost. What harm could it do? So with a shrug to my shoulders, I followed the woman who was crouched just at the tree, ready to jump back up it.

She stopped unexpectedly, causing me to accidentally walk into her, which was embarrassingly clumsy for a vampire.

The woman turned her head and grinned at me. "Hey, if you want to touch me, just ask."  
Her voice was a deep, seductive purr.

I'm sure blood would be blossoming in my cheeks right now if I was still human. Moving back, flustered. I watched as she prepared to jump back up into the branches of the old, large tree.

"Um, wouldn't it be quicker and better, if we just walked to the place that you are staying with your sisters?"

The woman looked deep in thought before answering. "Guess you're right, love. Although, I just love to climb."

Just as she was about to turn and run off in the direction that I was meant to follow, she turned back to me, seemingly remembering we hadn't properly introduced ourselves.

"My names Laura Asnel, by the way."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "I'm Rebekah Lawrence."

Smiling, Laura turned and ran off to the left, blurring through the forest with me right behind her, at her heels. Streaming through the forest, I realised that we were going up a hill, in what seemed like no time at all. We stopped at the top of the hill.

Just up ahead was a stone house, a rather large stone house in fact. It was only one floor, with large, haunting trees surrounding it. If I hadn't of been led here by Laura, I'm sure I would never of spotted it. Following Laura, we proceeded to make our way over to the house at an average pace.

Two new, sickly sweet scents hit my nose. Laura stopped just outside the house and turned to face me. Winking, she grabbed my hand and led me into the house. Taking me to the first room, on the left, she all but dragged me to the couch that laid against the wall, beside the window.

I cautiously sat down on the couch before Laura pulled me onto her lap. Wow... Because this wasn't awkward or weird. Just an average day, having a stranger pulling me onto their lap. Laura twisted her body so that she was facing me.

She gave me a cool smile, as if this whole situation was normal. "How old are you Rebekah?"

My ears picked up the sounds of light footsteps only a vampire could make as I answered. "I'm twenty one, in humans years. I've been a vampire for just over to years. I think your sisters are back."

I suddenly felt rude for not asking how old she was, although I didn't know why. I quickly asked. "How old are you?"

Laura smiled even wider and pulled me farther into her body, where I went rigid in shock. "Yes, I think you're right, love, and I'm twenty one."

Huh, twenty one... that's not too bad. But, she looked older than that. I would of said twenty four or maybe twenty five. Craning my neck, I looked to the doorway at the other end of the room as footsteps walked further into the house.

Suddenly, two heads popped around the door way. They grinned, walking into the room. I noticed both of them were stunning. More so because of their smiles and almost giddy expressions.

The one on the left had short blonde hair, just passed her ears and the one on the right had long black hair, tied into a bun, like my own. They both stood at around five and a half feet. The girl on the left, had to be the youngest one out of the three of them.

The one on the right was clearly the oldest. I could tell, purely by the way she was standing, with a huge smile across her face. She brimmed full of authority and had a dominating, medium sized build compared to the other one who had a small and thin like build.

The girl on the left stared at me, then looked down to Laura's lap, then to Laura herself and spoke. "Well, well, who's this then, hmm? Picking up strangers again Laura? I do hope you share with us, this time."

I shifted uncomfortably in Laura's lap before she spoke up."As you can clearly see, she's not just a stranger, Danielle and I do not plan on sharing her with either of you, she is mine."

I silently had to admit, the way she said 'mine' sent an electric, excited thrill through my body and I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

The girl, Danielle, sniffed. "That's not fair, you never share anything with us and I mean, look at her! She's so sexy... The things I could do to that body... The pleasures I could teach her... "

"Danielle, that's enough. Stop annoying our sister, especially when she has company. For all you know, that could be her mate, you know, 'the one'."

The what? The one? Huh? And mate?

"What's a mate? and what do you mean by, the one?" I asked, my voice unusually high.

The woman on the right, who had spoken up to stop Danielle, spoke again. "A mate is the person we spend forever with as a vampire. We have one person out there for us, one person to spend forever with. And as none of us have found our mate's yet, I assumed that you could be the one for Laura."

She turned her attention away from me, to look at Laura. "Is she?"

I looked at Laura, wanting to know the answer myself. I would of thought that I would feel it if I was someone's mate. I felt my heart break at the look on her face. Pain.

She shook her head sadly. "No, she isn't the one, Sarah. But I wish she was," she added bitterly.

Sarah walked over to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "You will find someone. We all will. I promise you."

Laura nodded her head and I stood up so that Sarah and Laura could hug each other. Looking at the scene in front of me, as the two sisters hugged each other, I felt really sorry for them.

I could tell that they all wanted someone, or as they put it, their mate. Breaking away from each other, the sisters smiled. Then Laura walked up to me and slid her hand around my waist, pulling me back to her body.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned in to her, even breathing in her scent which was amazingly strong peppermint. Watching the two sisters who were now staring at me and Laura, that had her nose nuzzled into my hair, I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Rebekah, by the way." I gave a little wave, embarrassing myself more, like I hadn't done it enough.

They all giggled softly. "I'm Danielle and this is Sarah, although you already know that, being as you've been in our home for the past twenty minutes."

I smiled to myself as I leaned farther into Laura, if that were possible. I just couldn't help myself, she was so comforting. With her arms around my waist, she guided me back to the couch to where she sat down with me in her lap.

"Why were you all the way out here? I mean, its not everyday you see a nomad running about the forest," Danielle quizzed.

Laura blinked in curiosity and moved so that she was now in my lap, yet her arm never once moved from my waist. "I'm actually heading to Alaska and was heading in this direction when I decided to stop for a while."

Laura snuggled up to me as she whispered slyly in my ear. "You forgot to tell them about kicking a tree whilst you stopped."

She giggled softly into my ear, causing a delicate shiver to race down my spine.

Sarah looked highly amused. "You kicked a tree? And why and what did it do to you?"

With a groan which made them all laugh, I quickly answered. "Look, the tree was in the way, ok?"

They seemed to only make them all laugh harder.

Laura smirked. "It's ok, Rebekah. That big, bad tree is gone now, it wont hurt you anymore."

I let out a huff of annoyance and moved Laura out of my lap. "Is there anywhere I could go and freshen up?"

Danielle left the room with a streak of movement and re-appeared so fast that you would've never thought she had left, carrying fresh clothes in her arms.

"I would tell you where to freshen up, but I think you're going to have some company with my sister there, so I'll let her show you instead."

What, Laura was going to freshen up beside me? Oh god. I'll see her naked... I should've guessed that this was where it was heading. She has been all over me since she found me in the forest. I let out a shriek of surprise as I was being lifted up in to bridal position by Laura. No doubt, to go and freshen up.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A|N: Thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta. 


	6. The golden eye vampire's

Chapter six.

After a much needed, well deserved and interesting freshen up, which involved Laura helping me take my clothes off and put clean ones on for me, I felt cleaner than I had in days. Hand in hand, me and Laura raced through the halls, to the living room.

Upon arrival, we headed straight for the couch. The instant Laura sat down, she pulled me onto her lap and started nuzzling my hair. Wondering to myself where the other two were, I felt my hand being kissed.

I turned around in Laura's lap to face her, raising an eyebrow. She grinned wickedly at me in return. I was still finding it a tad weird to think that we hadn't known each other for a day and she was kissing me like I was her long lost lover.

I mean, what made her think that I was into women? In fact, I decided to voice my question. "Laura, what makes you think that I like this? You kissing my hand, snuggling into me and the general all over me act. I mean, have I giving you an impression that I like women?"

I batted my exquisitely long eyelashes at her, informing her of my playfulness before I threw her a small wink.

She rolled her eyes at me, unfazed. "Oh please. I can tell that you're into me. Don't believe me?" She challenged at my raised brow.

"Fine, I'll prove it. You relax into me, your eyes rome and drink my body in, as if you're thirsty for me. Yeah, I caught you looking when we washed together," she smirked.

Oh dear god, why was she so straight-forward? Getting up off her lap, I walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch, pointedly away from Laura, who stared at me like I had kicked a puppy.

Using her vampiric speed, she moved over to me, scooped me up into her arms and sat down on the couch so that I was back being in her lap again. With a sigh, I tried to stand once more, but her arms tightened around me.

At one point, I was sure my rib was going to give way. The feeling of her soft, plump lips on my ear sent a small shiver racing down my spine.

"Do you like me?" She breathed huskily.

I frowned in concentration. "I don't really know you Laura."

That wasn't a lie and I hoped it wouldn't hurt her feelings. I didn't know her, at all.

"Then why don't we get to know each other a bit better, hmm?" Her breath seductivly tickled my ear.

"What's the point? I'll only be leaving for Alaska soon," I stated bluntly, my red eyes looking straight on.

This hurt her, that much was obvious. The look on her face made me cringe. I hurriedly tried to form a better reply before the damage was done.

"Look; I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know what you must think. I just got here and already I'm leaving, but I have important stuff to do."

She nodded her head in understanding. "What kind of stuff do you have to do, how important is it? I mean, surely you can stay for just a little while, at least?" Taking a long pause and a deep breath she didn't need, she added, "please."

God, why did I feel so bad? I didn't even know this woman. Why wad I such an emotional vampire? This was abnormal. Declan had constantly told me that a new born was a basic instinct robot. Eat, fuck, kill, as he'd so crudely put it.

So why was I different? Why did I care so much? I turned around so that I was facing her, my eyes boring into hers. I nervously licked my lips. "Theres is a man who can help me. I don't want to kill anyone anymore."

The mention of my guilt started a fresh round of aching, heavy on my chest and in my bones. If I didn't seek help now, from this Carlise character, then my guilt was going to eat away at me until I'm sure I'd go mad.

Suddenly, an idea formed and unraveled in my head. "Hey! Why don't you come with me? You and your sisters. We can travel together. What do you say?" I grinned.

As I looked at her, I could tell that she was in deep thought about this. Turning my attention elsewhere as a door banged open, Danielle came hurtling towards me closely, followed by her sister grabbing my shoulders.

She looked me straight in the eyes, her face unreadable, black eyes clawing into my soul. She must of been starving. "Are you saying that there is another way a way to live, without the guilt of taking innocent lives?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

My chest tightened in array of emotions, shock, surprise and disbelief. They didn't want to live like this either? I thought it had only been me. I quickly nodded my head. I looked around at the three of them, positively beaming.

"Animal blood. A man named Carlisle lives off it, but I'm not sure how. That is why I must head to Alaska, but I don't want to go alone. You should come with me, all of you."

My gaze swept across every woman's face, lingering on Laura's. "We can have a better life. Well, as best as it can get as a vampire."

Without warning, Laura and her sisters threw themselves at me and proceed to hug me tight to them, with squeals of joy. As they jumped around, a breathless laugh past my lips. Thank god I didn't need to breath.

"When do we leave? Should we go right now?!"

Wow, talk about your early bird. Well, I was planning to go now or sometime today. Hm.  
"Sure, why the hell not?" I grinned.

My grin then slipped into a frown. "Are you guys really sure you want to leave your home, your comfort on a chance? Because that's all this is," I whispered softly.

The answer I got in return was a flat out look on each woman's face that looked like a silent, 'seriously?'. Laura broke away from her sisters, who seemed to have not noticed, as they were still jumping up and down. They took my hand in hers to join in.

After they calmed down and we pulled away, all of us smiling like sharks, Laura took my hand and placed a soft, delicate kiss upon the back of it.

"Of course we will come with you, Rebekah. You did not have to think that we wouldn't. We have suffered this long enough. I hate the guilt that hangs about with me after I kill, although I may not show it sometimes." She hung her head in quiet shame.

Giving her hand a little squeeze, I gave her an encouraging smile. "It will be fine," I promised.

I looked up at her sisters and raised an eyebrow at them. They had all ready packed, suitcases in hand. When and how in the hell did they do that?

"How on earth..." I trailed, indicating to them.

They both smirked at me before bursting into peels of laughter. "It seems, dear Rebekah, that because of our dear sister there, your mind doesn't pay attention."

With a little wink threw in my direction, they made it clear with their tightening hold on their suitcases, they were ready to go. I smiled to myself and stood up, taking Laura with me, glad that her sisters had got her things for her as well.

"Aren't you guys going to miss this place?"

So many questions that hadn't been asked, and they were still pretty much like strangers to me, yet I felt safe in their company.

Danielle smiled at me whilst shaking her head. "Nah, we won't miss this place. It's not like we have been here our whole lives. We only lived here for about a year and a bit. I mean, it's a nice place, but I'm not sad to see the back of it."

I nodded in understanding, that was fair enough, I guess. Now then, which way was Alaska? I briefly looked around, my gaze snagging on Sarah. There was something off about her, the way she was standing and the way she was looking.

"Are you ok Sarah?" My voice came out more gentle than the usual, bell like sound that it made.

Staring back at me, her eyes were a dark red, unlike the usual bright red that they normally were. "Yes, fine. Just a lot to take in. One moment, I'm happy, and the next, overwhelmed with different emotions."

I nodded in understanding before turning to Laura. "Which way is Alaska, do you know?"

Laura was about to answer but Daniele beat her to it. "Alaska is a few miles from here, Bekah."

Bekah... really such a bad nickname. I scowled at Daniele, unimpressed.

"My name is Rebakah, not Bekah, Dani."

It was highly amusing watching her face turn into a scowl and snarl at me. "Fine, Rebekah. But my name is not Dani." She stuck her tongue out at me after with a smile.

I burst out laughing. I quickly learning that Dani, as I had now dubbed her, was so immature, like a little child. Feeling soft lips on my cheek, I turned my body towards the source, facing Laura who was smiling to herself.

"Come on, Alaska awaits."

She then began tugging me with her towards the front door, causing another round of tinkling laughs. Stopping just as we got outside of the house and turning around to face it, Laura, Sarah and Danielle had different emotions on their faces.

With the forest behind us, we turned and ran to it, my hand still in Laura's. As we sped through the forest together, I enjoyed the gorgeous sights and the trees whipping past us, followed by small rivers that we jumped over.

Slowing myself down as we came upon a beautiful sight, I tugged Laura to a screeching halt, which left a domino effect upon her sisters who stopped beside us. Now we stood on the edge of a cliff face that revealed a stunning display for us.

From tall mountains, to shimmering lakes, to evergreen trees and to plain wilderness. It was truly a sight to behold and I was glad I wasn't alone.

I turned to face Laura with a soft smile. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Have you been to this place before?"

She softly shook her head. "No, none of us have. But you're right. This is the most beautiful place I have every seen in my forty years as a vampire."

What?! She was forty years as a vampire and I'm only two! I wondered how old her sisters were then?

"Should we make our way down towards that mountain over there?" I pointed my hand towards an mountain that was just down the slope of the cliff face that we were standing on.

"There's a cave over there, we could check it out, might be someone in there for us to feed on."

The three of them silently nodded their heads in agreement. We set off down the slope of the cliff face and towards the mountain that had the cave. Speeding down the cliff slope was so much fun.

Me and Laura jumped over rocks and dodged trees together. We laughed to ourselves like immature school children. When we finally stopped, just as we reached the land, I playfully pushed Laura, nodding my head towards the small cave that stood nearby.

We took off again, finding Danielle and Sarah already waiting for us at the cave.  
They rolled their eyes at our immature behaviour. "Come on, children, quit messing. We're here to find someone you know."

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. Suddenly, a scent penetrated my nose. It wasn't human, nor vampire, but animal, and the sound of two heartbeats came from inside of the cave.

We cautiously stepped into the darkness, me following the scents and the heartbeats, with Laura, Danielle and Sarah right beside me. We walked deeper into the cave. Which split open into a mouth and there, lying on the floor, was two, huge, grizzly bears, sleeping.

"Welcome to Alaska," Sarah whispered.

I thought they hadn't been here before? I shrugged my shoulders at myself. I turned to leave, but then a new scent hit me. Sickly sweet. But a tad different. It must be a vampire. With my nose flaring, I crouched defensively, as did the other three.

We all looked ahead, searching. I could see nothing, not even with my enhanced sight. The scent disappeared almost instantly.

"Maybe we should stay here?" I whispered.

Sarah shook her head in disagreement. "It could be the man we are looking for, Carlisle. What if it is him? We must go out and check. It would be wiser to stick together too."

She was right. It could be him. I nodded in Sarah's direction for her to lead. She nodded back then blurred out the cave, followed by Danielle, Laura, then myself. As soon as I was outside the cave, I could tell that something was off.

Danielle, Sarah and Laura were all crouched, the three of them had their backs together, I quickly joined them. I did the same so that we were all looking in a different direction. There was a heavily sickly sweet scent about the air and it wasn't here before.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Four vampires in our territory. We cant have that now, can we Tanya?" a woman with gold blonde hair, even brighter than mine, that ended in curls at her back, asked from thin air.

Another, to the left, spoke up. "No, no. We can not have that, but what to do with them? Hmm. What do you think Kate?"

A voice from behind me spoke up. "We should kill them, of course. But then again, they might be harmless or possibly passing through."

The woman stared at me with gold eyes. What was with the gold eyes? Apparently, the others noticed this too, because they reaction was from curious to defensive. It was positively unnerving how wide and innocent their golden hues were, compared with their threatening words.

"Well, are you here to tell us, or will you be killed?"

I quickly felt for Laura's hand, grabbing it with my own and giving a gentle squeeze, compared to my tight grip.

"We're here looking for a man named Carlisle. We were informed that he might be here. Have you seen or heard of this man?"

The woman looked curious for a moment before blurring over to the other two women. There was now three of them, standing ready to attack and the power radiated off of them in heavy, dangerous waves.

The woman on the left, had blonde curls with a strawberry tint in them and the other woman, had longer, paler hair as straight as corn silk. They both snarled at the four of us before the strawberry tint woman spoke up.

"Yes, we know him. Have you come here to kill him? Who sent you? Tell us, now."

I was extremely nervous and a little bit frightened if I was honest. These women looked powerful, beyond most vampires that I had seen, aside from maybe the Volturi. Finding my courage from somewhere, I stepped out so that I came be face to face with them.

"We need his help, we don't want to kill people anymore."

The three women exchanged looks, before dropping their posture, their three gold eyes all pulsed into mine.

A|N: Thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. 


	7. The Denali's

Chapter seven.

Nervousness creeped and pulled tightly at the pit of my stomach as the three gold eyes all bore into my own wild, red ones. I took a step back cautiously, watching intently as the three vampires kept their eyes on me.

The way their bodies stood still as a rock, made me more aware of my own rock-still stance. Tanya stepped forward, putting out her hands in a way that said she meant no harm.

"You want to find Carlisle to stop yourself from killing innocent people?" she asked, her voice full of authority.

Her toned dripped with demand and wrapped around me like a tight rope, squeezing my lungs and cutting off an air way I no longer used. Before I could nod my head and answer her, she spoke again.

"So you came all this way to find him yes? Irina don't you find this, curious?" the corn silk blonde woman, Irina, nodded.

I nodded my head mutely. I had a feeling she wasn't asking me for an answer but more so clarifying to herself.

"Yes, we came all this way to find him. Now you obviously know who he is. So maybe, you could tell us where?"

The sudden feeling of a hand coming into my own made me look down and smile to myself, knowing it was Laura's. I quickly snapped my eyes back to Tanya, not wanting to take my eyes off her in case of any spur of the moment attacks.

Keeping her eyes on me, she began to walk back towards her sister, across her face, I could tell she wore a fake smile. "Yes, we know of him, and yes, we know where he is. But we won't be telling the likes of you."

Her voice had a hint of everything in it from sarcasm to just plain annoyed. It made my skin crawl. A gust of wind blew my hair from side to side, loosing the stands that were in my bun. Tanya and Irina shared curious gazes.

They suddenly spoke unanimously. "What is that smell?"

Irina pointed her nose in the air, sniffing intently before her eyes landed on Sarah's, the woman blurring over to her. She delicately sniffed the air that surrounded Sarah and then leaned in to sniff her at the neck.

Irina's face suddenly took on a dreamy expression. "You smell wonderful," Irina hummed.

I turned my attention elsewhere, away from the weird sniffing thing that was going on, feeling as if it was a private moment I shouldn't be allowed to be apart of. Looking at Tanya, I could see that she was acting in the same strange way as the other woman.

Tanya's nose was suddenly at Danielle's throat, pretty much skin tight against it and she seemed to be breathing hard. A small moan escaped her lips. My cheeks felt prickly, as if I was trying to blush but had no blood to push to the area.

This is what I call awkward. Two women, sniffing the necks of two other women, moaning about a smell, that I can't even smell. Kill me now.

With a small embarrassed huff, I looked over at the last blonde who was all but bouncing on her feet, a huge smile adorned her pretty face.

I let out a large 'ooph' as the blonde appeared before me, throwing herself into my chest and holding me in a bone crushing hug. Ouch.

"What's going on?" I muttered into her halo of golden hair, practically inhaling the strands.

This did not lie well with Laura, who let out a loud and possessive warning growl to the woman who then stepped back almost immediately. Her eyes drifted to Laura, her mouth twisting into a sarcastic smile.

"Well do excuse me. I did not know that she was taken. I'm Kate, by the way." Her voice was dry as she took a step back.

Laura's hand gripped mine tightly as I turned my face towards her, shaking my head in my obvious disapproval. "Why are you acting like that?" I muttered to Laura before turning to face Kate. "Hey, what's with the hugs and what are them fools playing at that? And I'm Rebekah. This is Laura, those two over there are Danielle and Sarah."

I pointed an accusing finger at the two women still sniffing at Sarah and Danielle's necks and pulses. Kate giggled and regained her happy posture from moments ago.

Bouncing about like a rubber ball, she smiled whilst looking over at a clearly uncomfortable Sarah and Danielle who were still standing there, being sniffed.

"I believe, they may be mates."

Wow. I didn't expect that one. I softly let go of Laura's hand before I moved over to where Kate was standing, watching the scene in front of her. She turned her head at me and smiled softly.

She pointed over at Tanya. "That's Tanya and that's Irina," she finished, pointing to Irina. Like I hadn't already worked that out. Even still, I didn't say anything.

"Our house is not far from here. Perhaps we should go back and get to know each other," her voice was thick with obvious flirtation.

A loud snarl tore through the air and I felt hands on my body and an arm clamp around my waist. I let out another 'ooph'. Laura snarled at Kate who giggled back.

"Stay the fuck away from her, you bitch."

Kate's giggles abruptly broke off, so harshly my stomach tightened in anticipation. "Well do excuse me, little Miss jealous, just who the fuck, do you think you're talking to, huh?"

I shifted my body in front of Kate's, placing my hands on her shoulders to stop her from squaring up to Laura, who looked murderously enraged. Her face scrunched up with anger, clearly she was ready to go toe to toe with Kate over me.

"Easy guys. Kate, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop winding Laura up. Laura stop trying to bite her."

I looked over at Kate who smirked at Laura in triumph. She caught my raised eyebrow and nodded her head, fixing her eyes on me and smothering her smirk.

"I'd like to take you to my home now," she motioned to myself and my small group.

"You however, are not welcome," she shot the last sentence to Laura, who pouted in response.

She shrugged her shoulders a moment after. "Like I wanted to come anyway," she sneered.

I twisted to face Laura, reaching for her hands and taking them in my own, rubbing my thumb over the top of her hand. I had to admit, I loved the feeling of my smooth skin against hers.

"Hey. Look at me," I coaxed, taking her chin and raising her eyes to mine. "I'm going to go with Kate, to her house. You should come too. She's only winding you up, just ignore her."

I turned and rolled my eyes at a rather loud cough behind me, which I knew belonged to a grinning Kate. "You know I can hear you, and I don't have all day."

"You're right Kate, we don't. We just have all of eternity."

Kate yawned and nodded at my poor joke. "You're right, but could you please wrap it up with your super angry, jealous and possessive girlfriend, please? So then I can get you all alone in my house and I could get between those sexy thighs of yours..."

I tightened my hands grasp over Laura's, rooting us both to the ground. I smiled at Kate, repressing the urge to grin. I mean, I can't help it. She's such a wind-up and it is kind of funny, not that I would say that to Laura. I may just lose my head.

Laura let go of my hands with a scowl.  
"Just go, Rebekah. I'll see you later and don't worry, i'll be fine. I'm just going to stay here, with the other four. At least the other two look more reasonable than that thing over there," she growled, jerking her head over towards Kate who had her mouth open in shock.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'thing' I am not a 'thing'! I think you'll find that I am a very sexy creature, thank you very much. And as for yourself, well lets just say that you're very lucky we don't pick our mates, otherwise Rebekah wouldn't be with a mutant like yourself."

My eyes travelled between the two squabbling women as I decided it would be best to step in, before things got violent, and by the looks of it, Kate was much, much older than Laura, so she would no doubt have more experience in fighting than her.

"HEY, both of you, stop arguing with each other," I snapped.

I looked over to Kate with narrowed eyes. "Kate, stop trying to get a rise out of Laura."  
I then turned my head towards Laura. "Don't insult Kate. It doesn't help the fact that you have gotten off to a bad start. And by the way, might I add, that if I could chose a mate, there is no doubt that it would be you."

I turned my head back towards Kate who was looking extremely confused and was blinking rapidly between us. "You two are not mates?" she mostly directed the question at me, to which I answered a simple, "no, we are not mates."

My stomach wriggled at the beaming expression that flashed and stayed on Kate's face. She looked way to happy and it made me even more nervous that I didn't know why.

A nudge in my shoulder alerted me to Laura. "Are you two going or what?"

I glanced apprehensively over at Kate, who was smirking mischievously. She nodded her head in response. I sighed and leaned in towards Laura, expecting a peck on the lips.  
But instead, she had different plans and pretty much latched her mouth onto mine, sealing my lips to hers and staging a battle between our tongues.

"God. Do you two mind? I would very much like to get going, if you'll please. Before I end up joining you two and that is something I don't want to do with Laura. But hey, a girl just can't help herself."

I softly removed my lips from Laura's and smiled at her warmly. "I'll see you in a little while then, ok?"

She grinned at me whilst looking over at Kate, her expression turning smug. "Oh yes."

I give her a quick peck on the cheek before I moved over to were Kate was standing. "So, where do you live?"

She pointed a long, pale finger over a mountain in the distance. "Over that mountain. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

I nodded my head, raising an eyebrow at her. "And what about the huge lake that lies before the mountain? Because as far as I can see, it cover pretty much the whole of the land down there. We aren't going swimming now are we?"

Kate laughed at me, as if I was the silliest little girl in the world, which I was a little bit annoyed at. "No, we are not swimming. There is a path through the forest on the left, to which you can't see and that leads through a narrow path between the mountain itself and then our home is only a couple of minutes away from that."

I nodded my head then motioned for Kate to lead the way. I turned around and smiled one last time at Laura, standing near her sisters who were now, I'm glad to say, in deep conversation with Tanya and Irina. She smiled back softly before I turned back around and was ready to follow Kate.

Kate took off without any backwards glances at Laura, or her sisters. I followed silently right beside her, on her left side. She turned her head towards me, smiling, then sped up. I grinned to myself as I did the same. But Kate was faster than me and she was well ahead of me.

Thankfully not too far that I couldn't see her. I pushed at my limbs, trying my hardest to speed up, so that I was beside her. I growled in frustration as I lacked.

She stopped suddenly, wearing a smug look. "What's wrong? Can't keep up with me? You should see me in bed, love." She winked.

I shivered softly at the thought. "You would never see me in bed, Kate." I rolled my eyes.

She tilted her hips to the side, as well as cocking her head. "We'll see about that, Rebekah. I'll get you in my bed and maybe I might be decent enough to let your girlfriend in too."

I mock growled at her. "Yeah, she would never join you, and you would be wasting your time with me. Now why have we stopped in the forest, aside from the fact that I had to catch up with you, hm?"

Kate looked at me with a smile. "I like the sound of the forest. If you want, we can move along. Just thought that I would stop for a moment and listen to the beautiful sounds around us."

I don't know why, but I was quite surprised that Kate had a sensitive side. "Hey, take your time, Kate. Sorry. I just thought that maybe you were being annoying on purpose or something."

I moved over to Kate with my vampiric speed. She took my hand and instantly I felt a shock run through my body. My hand tingled in hers, unlike with Laura. I raised my eyebrow at her, wondering if she had felt it too.

Clearly she had, because she was looking at with the same bewildered expression.  
She leaning her head towards me slowly and breathed in my scent. Her face scrunched up, as if she was extremely confused. It was adorable.

"I'm taking it that you felt the shock too?"

Kate nodded her head stiffly. "Y-yes," she cleared her throat of her stammers. "I felt it."

"Kate, are you ok? You look really off... What's wrong? Was it that shock?"

Her hand tightened in my own, almost enough to cause me pain. I bit down on my bottom lip to repress crying out.

"W-we, we should get moving. It will be easier to explain at the house, other than out here."

She released her grip on my hand and started to walk ahead. I quickly sped up to follow her.

"Kate, what would be easier to explain back at the house?"

I was extremely curious as to what she wanted to say and what that shock was all about. She stared blankly ahead of her.

"I'll explain back at the house," she replied coldly, chopping me off.

"Ok... But is everything alright, I mean, one moment you were fine, the next you're all... I don't know, quiet? I guess, or different even."

I cringed at the sound of my voice echoing through the still forest which sounded rather empty, being devoid of bird calls or any animals.

"Yes, I am fine," she replied crisply. "Now follow me, please."

She suddenly took off, turning into a moving streak of moonlight skin and golden hair. I found myself following behind her as we moved through the forest that only deepened and got thicker with less room to move.

After several minutes, I was sure we were at the heart of it. Continuing our way through the forest, past trees that had fallen down and small rivers, we arrived at a tiny pathway that Kate had not mentioned. Neither did she turn around or even smile at me.

Gone was the playful Kate, as I'd previously seen. I had to push myself to catch up to her, falling at her right side. I tried to make eye contact with her, thinking that I could pull some sort of face and get her to crack a smile.

But her gaze was locked straight ahead. I tried not to get upset, because it was irrational. I barely knew her. But it made me feel slightly un easy, as her mood change had been so abrupt and despite not knowing her well, I felt I could trust her and her family, like I had with Laura and her sisters.

But there was something wrong and it had something to do with that tingly feeling when we touched each other's hands. Not to mention the fact that she had leaned in and sniffed me like Tanya and Irina had done to Danielle and Sarah. Was I her mate?

If so, shouldn't of I done the smelling thing?  
Or was there something else going on? Something that I didn't know? Or even something I've never even heard of? Either way, she did say she would explain it to me once we were back at her home, which by the looks of it, we weren't far away from.

I would get my answers soon. The tree's started to thin and Kate began to slow for a few moments before coming to a complete stop, just at the edge of the forest.

"Over there is the path, Rebekah."

Kate pointed a long finger towards stone's that lead over the river to the other side of it.  
I nodded my head absently while motioning for Kate to go first, which she did without hesitation. Taking a few steps back for leverage, she ran and jumped.

I watched as in almost slow motion, she flew through the air, her arms on either side of her body and legs wide, bent and waiting to embrace her impact to the soft mud of the forest floor. My eyes flickered over the rocks that Kate had jumped over, which were encased in freezing cold gushing water, with white foam.

Kate waved over to me. "Come on Rebekah, just jump over like I did. It's not difficult, I swear."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that she would think I was scared to jump. I imitated Kate, taking a few steps back before running and jumping through the air. I suddenly found myself flying, the wind throwing my hair back over my shoulders.

Within seconds, with a small thud, I landed gracefully on my feet beside Kate.  
She wore a small smile across her face, which made me smile in turn. Maybe she was feeling a bit better now. I hoped so.

"Nice one, Rebekah," her voice was thick with happiness.

"You ok now? You seem happy again." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now that I have sorted things out in my head... Come on, my house is not far from here."

I nodded my head, remembering what our goal was and trying not to get so lost in my worry for a woman I barely knew. "Lead the way."

Kate instantly took off towards the mountains with me right beside her, the wind whipping through our hair. I knew the air was cool, although I couldn't feel it how I knew I should of, if I was human. Still, the whisper of an old feeling felt great against my face.

Kate began to slow down again. I noticed that the small pathway that lead through a crack in the mountain was the reason why. Watching the back of Kate as she walked through the crack, I followed after her.

"Hey, Kate, it's not much farther now, right?" I shouted ahead of me, although I knew it wasn't really needed. I could of whispered it and she would have still heard me.

"Yeah, it's not far now. Just down the hill and past the small forest that lays ahead," Kate called back.

She turned her head over her shoulder, grinning cheekily. "Why, getting tired?"

I rolled my eyes in answer as we continued down a hill and past more forest. I swung my arms lazily beside my body as I walked right behind Kate. My eyes roamed the surrounding area as I wondered idly if I'd ever feel the burn in my lungs after walking for so long, like I did as a human.

My eyes suddenly fell to Kate's ass, I couldn't help but look. It was rather perfect. Tight and round. I was beginning to wonder if I was staring because I thought her ass was hot or because I wished it was mine.

"Hey, stop looking at my ass, Rebekah," Kate scolded through a small giggle.

I felt the same tingly, stretching feeling in my cheeks as I had earlier, when I should be blushing. How did she even catch me? Did she turn her head around too quickly for me to notice?

As if reading my mind, Kate shook her head from side to side, swinging her long, gold hair. "I felt your eyes on my ass."

She continued to giggle as I forced my eyes to look anywhere but at her backside. How on the earth can you feel eyes on your ass? Coming to a stop beside Kate, I found my breath taken away. In front of me, was something that I would remember forever.

We were standing at the top of a small hill, a dirt path lead down the hill, disappearing into a snow capped forest. Mountains surrounded us on just about every one of our sides, as far as I could see.

The small forest came to a stop beside a lake in the distance, the large mountains dusted with snow as was the ground around me. It was so cosy yet so wide open, I couldn't help but feel a familiar pang in my chest.

Home.

Something I hadn't had in a while. I turned to Kate, my face pushed into an expression of awe. I couldn't help but find myself blown away by the beauty of this place.

"Kate..." I breathed breathlessly. "This place is... Just... Mind blowingly stunning, it really is."

Kate nodded her head in agreement, smiling widely. "We live to the left. You can't see our house because the forest is in the way, obscuring us. We like it that way," she shrugged absently. "It's just down there. We'll be there in no time."

Without another word, she began to make her way down the dirt path that lead into the forest, with me, which was quickly becoming familiar, right at her heels. Blurring past the snow capped tree's, we made our way through the forest.

It didn't take long to reach where Kate had been leading us. Slowing down until we came to a complete stop, we stepped out of the forest and came into a small, plain field with a house in the centre. The house was abnormally large and very open.

The windows were wide and winked in the dim sun, it was two stories high, as far as I could see. As I walked closer to the house with Kate, two new scents hit me. I stopped and automatically grabbed Kate's hand.

She looked at me quizzically for a moment before shaking her head, banishing my worries. "That's just Carman and Eleazar. They're like me and my sisters, they're our family. You have nothing to worry about."

Nodding, I started to walk ahead. I keep my eyes trained on my surroundings, despite Kate's comforting words. The mountains and surrounding scenery continued to take my breath away and caused a smile to stretch across my face.

Before we even reached it, the door swung open to reveal a tall, brown haired man, wearing a kind and trusting smile across his face.

He instantly stretched out his large, pale hand. "Hello there, dear. I am Eleazar. It's a pleasure."

The mans face had curious lines etched into his skin, boarding on excited. Finding myself cautious all of a sudden, I took in his appearance, trying to size him up.

His short brown fringe hung across his forehead, his eyes were as gold as Kate's and his skin as pale as mine, with a slight contrast of olive. He stood at a tall, 5'11, towering over my mere 5'6. I gently shook his hand.

The man let out an overly excited, "ah!"  
Startling me into dropping his hand.

He smiled reassuringly at me, a chuckle pulling at his lips. "How impressive. Never before have I seen such a thing. How curious, how very curious indeed."

Eleazar continued to mumble 'curious' over and over to himself and I couldn't help but be drawn in to what he found so 'curious'. What had he never before seen? I was about to ask him when a woman stepped out of the door.

She too wore a genuine, warm smile on her face. With dark brown hair piled on her head, pale skin with an olive hint to it as well, gold eyes and standing at a short 5'5, she reminded me of a motherly figure.

I'd go as far as to say, she reminded me of my own mother. My chest tightened as grief washed over me. I pushed it away as she bundled over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

I repressed the urge to bury my face in her neck and pretend I was hugging my mother. She pulled back after a moment, resting her small hands on my shoulders.

Smiling, she proudly showed off her perfect, pearly white teeth. "Hi, I am Carmen."

I smiled back at her, gently dropping my hands from her hips where I had stationed them after she pulled away from our hug. I looked over her shoulder at Kate and Eleazar, who were heading into the house, deep in discussion.

I quickly fixed my eyes back on Carmen, smiling brightly. "Hello, I'm Rebekah. It's nice to meet you, Carmen."

Carmen only smiled in response and nodded her head, before taking my hand and starting to lead me into the house.

Stepping into Kate's home, I was blown away by the sheer size of it. I thought it had looked big from the outside, but clearly the inside was bigger.

Straight ahead of me, was a large set of stairs that lead up to the second floor, on my left was a room to which I presumed was the living room, as I heard Kate and Eleazar talking there. To my right was another room and a room straight ahead of me, just past the stairs.

Carmen continued to lead me to the room on the left, my hand in hers. She immediately lead me to a couch once we entered, where both Eleazar and Kate were sat talking.

Kate looked up and smiled at me. "You took long enough."

With a huff, I crossed my arms over my chest after releasing my hand from Carmen's, who had left my side to sit beside Eleazar.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde. "Yeah, yeah. I was only like sixty seconds behind you."

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling to herself before leaning back into the couch. There was a small cough to my right which came from Eleazar, who smiled at me.

"Rebekah, I was wondering if I could talk to you for just a few moments. We do not have to move from the couch, if you do not wish too."

I nodded cautiously. Eleazar seemed nice and trust worthy, but I didn't want to leave to be with him alone. "Yeah, sure. What would you like to talk about?"

Eleazar straighten up so he could look into my eyes. "I want to discuss your gift, or to be more precise, your gifts."

I blinked in confusion. How did this man, who I had just met, and never seen before, know about my gifts? He must have noticed the distress written across my face because he held up his hands in a surrender position.

"My own gift, is that I can detect if someone has a gift. No matter if they are human, or vampire. Although as a human, they tend to not be able to use their gift. They only begin to wield it, should they unfortunately be turned into one of us," he paused, mouth set in a grim line.

"When we shook hands, I detected your gifts. To have not just one, but three, is something entirely un-heard of. Which is why I find it so very curious."

I blinked several times in surprise. Eleazar had a gift, which can tell if other's have a gift and he could detect three from me. Surely he was wrong? As far as I knew, I only had two.

I cleared my throat softly. "Wow, that is a very impressive gift, Eleazar. But, please do tell, can your gift detect what kind of gift others have? Or is it simply that you can only detect gifts?"

He nodded his head, my eyes connecting with his own. "Yes, I can detect what sort of gifts that people have, Rebekah, and you have very unusual and interesting gifts, that I had yet to come across."

I moved my body slowly to the front of the couch rather than lean back into it. "Can you tell me what gifts I have?"

Eleazar nodded. "Yes, I can. You have fire, the will to create and destroy it. You have the ability to transform any vampire human. Though this is only a cloak and might come in useful... It will hide you and whoever you chose to any and all supernatural creature(s). Finally, your last one, slowing time down."

I tried to keep my mouth from falling open in surprise. Well, this was new.

"Your gift with the appearance of the human, will in due time, come about. But I cannot tell you when, as I do not know. Now Rebekah, I will leave you alone with Kate, as she is desperate to talk to you as well."

With a final smile at me, Eleazar left the room, followed closely by Carmen in the matter of seconds. I looked over at Kate with a raised eyebrow. I could see the swirl of a thousand emotions running across her face and in her eyes.

She gently reached out, as if afraid to scare me and took my hand in hers, beginning to caress it gently whilst staring into my eyes. She took a deep breath, that I know she didn't need. Her eyes closed briefly then opened again, this time, they were a shade darker.

"Rebekah, when we first touched each other, I thought that you were my mate, that is why I sniffed you. By the way, you smell... Incredible. Like freshly picked raspberries and a summer meadow. I'm not going to lie to you, I wanted to jump you and drag you to my bed." Her eyes met mine, hunger creeping into them. "I still do."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, tightening my legs as my stomach pooled with need.  
"But I won't, of course. At least, not before we get to know each other. Which is why I asked Carmen and Eleazar to leave."

Ok, so she thinks that we could be friends? But then, how come she doesn't smell wonderful to me?

"Kate," I whispered gently, not wanting to be cruel. "You don't... smell good to me... and I don't feel anything as mates should... I don't feel like I've just found a piece of myself..."  
I frowned softly at the look on her face.

"I understand. I do not feel as if I've found my mate either. But I do feel you in my blood. You call to me, Rebekah."

I nodded, only half understanding. I understood why she would want to get to know me at least. Kate squeezed my hand tight and nodded her head, positively grinning.

"So, I'll start the 'getting to know each other' process. When I was human, I was an attendant or in simpler terms, a bodyguard. To a highborn, female Slavic tribe. I am well trained in the tribes martial arts and I was very protective of my mistress."

She took a breath before she continued. "I was guarding a cavern when Sasha attacked. Along with her daughter, Tanya. Sasha was so impressed by my courage to defend my mistress and the cavern, that with the physical resemblance myself and Tanya shared, she had Tanya change me into a vampire."

I nodded my head eagerly for her to continue, finding her story highly interesting and wanting to know more. But she was clearly choosing the watered down version and skipped her transition memories, which I appreciated.

"I quickly found myself loyal to Sasha and Tanya and developing my defensive power, which is psychic electro kinesis. A decade later, Sasha invited Irina to join the family. We all saw Sasha as our mother."

Watching the emotions on Kate's face as her story continued, I saw an array of them, ranging from happiness to sadness.

"We were left orphaned after our mother Sasha, created an immortal child, which is, if you do not know, illegal. The child burned in our mother arms in front of us. The Volturi spared our lives because we knew nothing about the boy. Up to that point, we had been nothing but strict to our laws."

My heart twisted for Kate and her sisters. To feel such loss.

"After the loss of our mother, myself, Tanya and Irina sought out men. Be it vampire, or human, to distract us from the pain and loss of our mother. The human relationships never lasted long, because we would kill the men and women shortly after we slept with them." Kate looked slightly bashful as she spoke.

"Some of the losses of the men and women who we were rather fond of, made us remorseful of our actions. It was Tanya, that told us drinking animal blood could replace the nutritional needs without decreasing our control around humans."

Taking another deep and long breath, she smiled at me and I gave her hand a little squeeze for support. I admired how strong she was to relive the horrors of her past.

"I was very keen to try the method and we moved to Denali, to adapt to our vegetarian diet. By the time that Carmen and Eleazar had joined us, we had all grown adapt to this particular diet and we enjoyed human intimacy without the need to kill anybody after it. Not too long ago, we came across Carlisle and his small family, who lived the same way as us. We now consider them to be our extended family."

She smiled fondly into the distance before turning her gaze on to me. "Now that I have told you a lot about me, I would like to get to know you. If that is alright with you?"

I opened my mouth to agree before a burn sprung in the base of my throat. Great. I felt shameful, needing to feed around Kate. Especially as I was on the diet of humans too, I was disgusted with myself.

"Kate... I need to feed. Is there anywhere that I can go?" I asked timidly, avoiding eye contact.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kate stand from the couch, pulling me with her by our joined hands.

"Great! You can start our diet right now. It might take some time to get used to, but it is the perfect time to start."

Before I could even get a word out of my mouth, Kate began to drag me towards the door, to start my new diet.

A|N: Thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own my own ideas and characters in this story. 


	8. Trying something new

Chapter eight.

With Kate pulling me out the door, I started to find myself wondering if I would be living here in the foreseeable future. I mean, I know that I had just met Laura and her sisters and now Kate and hers, but we all seem to be getting along fine enough. Was it enough to live together?

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I realised that Kate was dragging me to the left of her house instead of to the right, which was the way we came in.

"Kate, why are we going left? Shouldn't we be going right, I mean, I know that there's forest all around this place but I saw bears in a cave back there."

There was a small chuckle from ahead as Kate kept pulling on my hand, leading the way. "Yes, there are bears and other animals back that way, Rebekah. But for your first hunt, I thought it might be better if you started off with something that won't exactly fight back and try and kill you. Not that I wouldn't want to see you go toe to toe with a grizzly bear myself, or that an animal can kill you. But well, you get the idea."

I nodded my head at Kate, smiling to myself as I wondered what I might hunt. As we got deeper into the forest, Kate stopped with me right beside her, with my eyebrow raised, curious as to why we had stopped all of a sudden.

"Kate why-"

"Shh! Can't you hear that?" Kate smiled at me, raising her own eyebrow to challenge mine.

Frowning, I sucked in a deep, unnecessary breath and listened hard, straining my ears as to hear what Kate could. At first, all I heard was birds singing in the treetops, the wind blowing the snow that covered branches.

Listening harder, I was about to ask Kate what I was meant to hear before three heartbeats hit my ears.

I sharply looked to Kate, excited."I hear them, Kate!" Taking a deep breath I added, "I smell them too."

My voice was low as I spoke to Kate who nodded her head, smiling proudly. "Yes, three heart beats. Three deer's. They are pretty far away, for a human. For us, however, two minutes tops. You will see them in a minute and be quiet too, that's the fun part about hunting. The sneaking around. Although, if you want, you can run straight in. They won't and can't, out run a vampire."

Eager to get started with my new diet, I waited until Kate took off again, leading the way throughout the forest that she knew better than me, although it wouldn't of been difficult to find the deer that lurked in here.

We came to a stop beside an old tree that has fallen down at some point in its life. We peered over the log, watching the deer that was just ahead of us eating away at the grass. Curious, I motioned to Kate to inform me of what happens next.

"Watch me first. Follow right after me. I'll go for the one on the right, you go for the one on the left. Ok?" Kate whispered to me.

Nodding in understanding, I crouched a little, imitating Kate as she prepared to hunt. I watched her carefully as I was eager to follow her every movement.

"On the count of three. We will go together, ok?"

I locked eyes on the moving body of my prey. "Ok."

Our voices were so quiet that nothing could have heard us, except maybe a vampire. Looking straight ahead, I knew Kate was going to start whisper counting.

"Ok, on my go. One-"

Taking off jumping, without finishing her counting, passing right over the log, Kate had caught me completely by surprise and was already sinking her teeth into her deer when I had jumped over the log. Kate had scattered the other two and now I was chasing the one that I had set my eyes upon.

Storming out through the clearing, past the trees, I caught up to my deer and dived right for it, circling my hands around the body of it, which caused it to panic and try to jump away. I had a good grip however and so it continued to jump around in my arms.

Feeling sorry for the animal, I wrapped my hands around its neck and pressed in one angle with gritted teeth, snapping it, before sinking my teeth into the neck of the beast.

Instantly, I could feel a difference. The blood tasted different than a humans, which I expected, but not to this degree.

This blood was more shallow and did not taste as good as humans. It was less sweet and sugary, like drinking something bland that has no taste, yet somehow felt like it was helping my strength and body. I could feel a difference in me already. In a way, the blood felt better, knowing it wasn't a humans.

Yet, at the same time, I knew this would take a while to get used too. The snapping of a twig made me turn around, guessing who it already was by her scent. Kate was giggling. There was no surprise there. Standing up and wiping my mouth of any blood that was on it, I smiled without teeth, worried they would be stained a grizzly red.

"Hey. What you giggling about? Maybe it was that silly stunt you pulled, which made me run after this thing." I nodded my head towards the deer lying on the ground.

This made Kate burst out laughing, her musical laughter echoing in the forest around us. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I thought it would be funny. You did a good job though," Kate added as a praise.

I rolled my eyes at her. I would of loved nothing more than to give her a good punch in the face at that moment. "So what now? I still feel thirsty and my throat was only burning mildly. Although, this does seem different and If I'm being honest, maybe another hunt will do me good... something bigger perhaps?" I questioned.

Kate's face lit up. I started to smirk. She must of had an idea or something with that pleased look on her face. "Yeah, you get that. You need to hunt at least twice to get the burn away from your throat. That is the only disadvantage of being a vampire who lives off of animal blood."

Walking slowly over to Kate, I smiled at her. "What do you have planned? That look across your face says it all."

Chuckling more to herself than anything, she just stared to walk away, with me having to catch up to her. I was getting annoyed me, which was putting it mildly.

"There are more animals in this place, you know, and I am going to take you to a place that's just full of them. It's beside a small river. It's not far from where we are actually, a five minute run, if that. Just follow me."

With that said, she took off again, with me right behind her. I couldn't help but grin to myself as we ran through the forest, the wind whipping across my face as we ran.

"Hey, what kind of animals is it, Kate?" I found myself wondering aloud.

"Bears. Really big bears, bigger than the small grizzly's that was in the cave that you were hiding in and you will get one hell of a fight too."

Laughing, Kate continued to lead the way past a small stream which we jumped over, only coming to a stop just outside a cave. Reaching for my hand, Kate grabbed it and pushed me to the side of the cave.

"Wait here, Rebekah. There is only one bear inside the cave, at the moment. Usually, there loads about here."

Releasing my hand, Kate dashed into the cave. Staying crouched to the side of the cave, I waited patiently, looking up at the sky. The clouds were dark and I started to feel the droplets of water hit my face, causing me to groan. I didn't want to get wet.

With a load bang, I was brought back to life. A laughing Kate came hurling out of the cave at alarming speed and straight towards me. Kneeling down beside me, Kate kissed my cheek, laughing widely. "Good luck!" She shouted.

The sound of huge paws hitting the ground caught my ears and not two seconds later was there a bear charging out of the cave.

Moving so that I was directly facing the cave, the bear now came out of it and stood up on its two legs, showing its massive size to me.

While knowing I couldn't be killed by this animal, I was a little nervous going toe to toe, as Kate put it. With the bear falling back onto its four legs, it charged at me, roaring as it did so. I quickly moved to the side, the bear missed me and I decided that now would be a good chance to hit it.

I swung my hand into the rib of the bear, sending it crashing down to the ground with a low growl. The bear tried to get back up but I must have broken its rib or something along those lines. To make sure that the bear couldn't get back up, I stomped harshly on its legs to break them, before diving for the neck of it.

Finishing and standing up when the blood came to a halt, I found Kate standing over me, her hands on her hips and she did not look very happy with me, which made me chuckle for once. Obviously, that did not go the way she wanted it to.

"What the hell was that? You're meant to fight it, Rebekah! The poor beast never stood a chance!"

I tried but failed to keep a straight face, which upset her more. She growled at me, her lip curled. "You think this is funny do you?! Well take this!"

Kate put her finger on me and I felt a massive shock go through me, sending me jumping back in freight. "Hey! What was that for, you big bully! No need to shock me, it was the bears fault, not mine."

"Yeah, whatever Rebekah. Lets get out of the rain, I know a little cave near my house that we can go to. We will have privacy there, it's my own little place that I go to without anyone else being there."

Nodding, I got up and dusted myself off as the rain begun to pick up. Taking off after Kate, it didn't take us long to get to the small and rather cosy cave that she was talking about. We stepped inside and removed ourselves from the rain.

The cave was small-ish, with a tunnel that wound around to the back of the cave. There was a cute, small table and a couple of chairs with it and candles lying on rocks, already alight. Moving over to the table, I took a seat in one of the chairs, with Kate sitting beside me, staring at me expectantly, which kind of made me nervous.

"Um. Kate? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Snapping out of her daze, Kate shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking away. "It's just that, you said you would tell me a bit about yourself."

Oh right. Yeah, ok. I could do that, I mean, it's only fair, since she told me a bit about herself too.

"Ok, yeah. Sure. So, my full name is Rebekah Lawrence. I am nineteen. Well, that's the age I was when I was turned anyway. I was born in Auckland, Nee Zealand."

Kate raised her eyebrow at this, cutting me off. "Agh, so that's why you have a funny accent then."

I shook my head with an eye roll. "I do not have a funny accent, Kate. Anyway, like I was saying," I threw her a pointed look. "I was born in New Zealand, with my mother, father and sister. We were pretty wealthy, I guess. We lived in a nice village, just outside Auckland. We lived with nice people."

Taking a deep breath and preparing myself for what was about to come, I pressed on. "I was in Auckland at the time when on my way back, I saw heavy black smoke in the sky," I paused, swallowing, my eyes already burning.

"Our village was on fire. I ran home and when I got there, I found my father dead and my home had been set on fire, along with the others. There was no sign of my sister, who had stayed home to help mother. Panicking, I ran about the house, desperately trying to find my mother and sister. When I heard a scream. Terrified, I ran outside and to the back of the house," I paused again, my eyes fixing on a jagged rock.

"There were men dragging my sister by her hair along the ground. My mother was desperately trying to fight them to get her back. They had weapons: big knifes and other things, guns too. They didn't just raid our house either. There was loads of people being abducted, for whatever reason. I do not know. But what I do know, is that some of the men weren't human. Some of them they were like us, vampire, supernatural. Call it what you want. Fortunately, the one's my mother was fighting were not. She punched them but they just dragged her off of them then threw her away." I stopped once more, my lips quirking in a sad smile.

"But my mother was a fighter. She kept coming back. I remember just standing there, watching as my mother continued to fight and I didn't even help her, frozen. When I could finally move, until it was too late."

Sniffing a little to myself at my memories, Kate took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "You do not have to continue, if you do not want to."

I shook my head at her. She deserved to know. She told me all about her past, and her mother. "No, I will continue."

I plunged on. "They had enough of her. My sister was screaming, as were many people. All round us, people were being shot, killed, right in front of me. Men that were trying to save their wives, children, continued to be shot, stabbed, you name, for their efforts. But my mother kept fighting and they had had enough of it, so they grabbed her and dragged her away."

Taking another slower, deep breath to steady myself, I continued. "I watched as they shoved her against a tree and slit her throat, killing her. That was when I found my voice, my body, my control. I screamed so loud, the men heard me and two of them charged at me. They grabbed me and started dragging me, away just like the other women. I struggled and fought, in memory of my mother, who I cried for throughout my fight, but to no avail."

I bit down on my lip, encouraging my throat to open up to repress the horrific wheezing that was beginning to creep into my voice. "I was put onto a boat and taken to France, which is where I woke up as a vampire. But where in France they took me to, I don't know. Where we were, I woke inside a hut, strapped to a pole along with other women. There was so many of us," I whispered absently, sucked into the memory.

"My sister was there too, although she was still out. I managed to get free, but my foot was damaged and I ended up falling on it. I couldn't walk and when one of the men walked in, he beat me senseless. My sister was awake for that. But no matter how much cursing she did, it was no use. The man just kept beating me and tied me back up to the pole, tighter this time, so that I wouldn't escape."

Turning my face so that it was inches from Kate's, I saw an array of mixed emotion in her eyes and I knew she was being as comforting as possible to me. I continued, but the memory was hazy. I vaguely remembered Declan saying that we lose human memories. I vowed not to lose this one.

"More men came into the hut and took the women away. As they did that, more women replaced them. I constantly thought about my mother and how I should have helped her fight and of my father too, how I was already too late to help him. But what could I have done? Eventually, it was my turn to be dragged away and I watched as my sister screamed and kicked for her life, but she couldn't do anything more than watch."

I turned my gaze from Kate's again. My eyes sizzled away the tears that wanted to break free and stream down my cheeks. "I was taken to a cage, which I was put in for days and I constantly heard men talking about a man named Joham, and that he was killed. That someone else, someone worse,

had started taking over, but I did not know what they were on about."

Kate snarled. My eyes snapped back to hers, catching them turning a beautiful angry and lustful black. "Joham, that little bastard. I hope he died a painful death."

I tried not to get caught up in what she knew or how she knew it, I pressed on, wanting to finish my story. "It was night. To dark. Something happened. A vampire saved my life, and my sisters too. Lying in my cage, the blackness of the room was so bad that you wouldn't be able to see anything, no matter what. My cage door was unlocked. There was screaming and shouting and me and my sister,!plus other women were being dragged out of the cages, by men who were all panicky and shouting. Even the vampire men."

"I saw this as an opportunity to take advantage. It was so black, I was sure no one would see me. So I hit the man who had a hold of me. Then I bit him on the nose, causing him to scream and unfortunately alert others. Another man hit me across the head with something hard and heavy, splitting it open. Then he ran away with the other men. My sister was screaming for me but never got a response as I lay there, drifting in and out of unconsciousness. But when I woke back up, I was in a vampire's house, along with my sister, who I never got to say anything to, because she disappeared and I haven't been able to find her since. I have even been to the Volturi, no luck."

Kate pulled me into her body, hugging me close to her. She was very quiet and her eyes were as black as the night sky. I snuggled into her, closing my eyes and breathing in her scent. I was feeling better already.

Before I knew what was happening, Kate was up on her feet, snarling again, only this snarl was far more dangerous. "Kate,'what's wrong?!"

I stood quickly, so that I was level with her. She was sniffing the air. I did the same and suddenly it became clear why she was acting this way. Vampires were in the area, and they weren't none of us.

"At the house. Come on Rebekah, quick!"

Kate took off, racing past me with a look across her face that I couldn't understand. I raced right after her, running through the forest. I began to hear shouts, bangs, screams and other noises as we came closer to the house.

We burst through the tree line, coming to a stop at the sight of Tanya and her family, who were fighting with vampires and Laura and hers, fighting with werewolves. Kate ran directly for her family, fighting on the left. So I did the same on the right.

AN: thanks to greenandgoldlove for being my beta.

CAN I HAVE SOME REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER PLEASE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE THINKING SO FAR THANKS!


	9. Help a coven out

Chapter nine.

Racing over to Laura and her sisters, I caught a glimpse of Kate doing the same out of the corner of my eye. As I reached Laura, who was fighting with a male werewolf, I made a grab for him from behind and slammed him down into the ground.

A slight tremor vibrated along the ground, a spray of mud and rock splashing up and on to my face. I wasted no time and shoved my foot in his face which connected with a sickening crunch. Before I had time to figure out where everyone was and if they were safe, another werewolf leaped at me.

They hadn't transformed yet, the only indication to their supernatural side being their horrendous stench. I noticed that the others that surrounded me were still in human form. Either way, they were still as powerful. Grabbing me by the throat, the man threw me down into the ground.

My back connected, hard, with the cold, hard, stone driveway of Kate's home. I rushed up, back up on my feet, where I was determined to stay and ran at the man who was now shifting into his werewolf form. With a tightening of my hands, I was distinctively aware of something hot and warm burning across the skin of my palms.

As I continued to charge, I threw out my hand and watched as my flames connected with his face, which released a throaty and pained scream from deep within his chest.

I quickly looked around and found my next kill.

I charged at the two women fighting Sarah and aimed my flames at them, leaving behind the same devastating effect on their now bubbling skin. Pushing my luck, I grabbed Sarah by the arm and shoved her out of the way as another male came hurling towards us.

I shoved my fist in his face, connecting with a loud 'smack' before spinning around and aiming my fire at another on-comer. By the looks of things, they had assumed I was the most deadliest one here. The one they had to take down first. Great, I thought bitterly.

Knowing that Sarah had rejoined the battle with her sisters, I looked over to make sure they were ok. As I turned my head back around, I caught site of yet another, large guy charging at me. I watched it in slow motion, as he jumped in the air only a few feet away from myself and exploded into a werewolf.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. In a way, it was beautiful. Pure magic. He emerged, with pure silver fur and was racing right for me. I didn't have enough time to move, or focus my concentration enough to home in on my gift, and I was too stunned by this creature.

Before I knew it, I was catapulting backwards after the werewolf crashed into me. My legs and arms froze in odd angles as I flew, before crashing on to the ground. I heard a great rumble of cracking, and I didn't know if it was the ground or me.

I raced against time to get back up, but I was already being knocked back down again by the wolf. With a ferocious roar, it grabbed my arm tightly, picked me up and chucked me away. I flew through the air once more, like a boneless rag-doll, before once again my back connected with another object.

It was a tree. My impact made it split straight down the middle, before it lost the war against it's own balance and toppled over, landing across my arm, the one I'm sure I'd cracked open earlier. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper of pain, my eyes flying to assess the damage.

My smooth skin had lacy cracks in its marble. As I looked down at my hand, I remembered something that Dylan had said about getting bitten by a werewolf. What am I talking about? That was how he died, end of. I just helped him. God, stop!

Stop getting pre-occupied in your own thoughts! Within my bizarre moment of panic, I didn't even realise that the silver wolf was now just above me, looking at me in a way that said 'sweet dreams, bitch.'

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the impact, or the moment the wolf bit my head off. It never came. My eyes flew open, to find Laura and Kate fighting it side by side. I would've smiled, had there not been more important matters at hand. Like helping them.

I lifted myself back off the ground and made my way over to where Kate and Laura stood, fighting the beast. Before I could get there, I found my way blocked, by a vampire. Not one of mine. Knowing that my hands were no longer on fire, I ran at the female vampire, stretching out my arms to grab her.

She dodged me with ease, seeing that move coming from a mile away. Swinging her arm back, she threw it forward, intending to connect with my chest. I dodged her arm and ducked under it, smashing my hand to her side in the process.

With an animalistic growl, I grabbed her by the hair and made sure to get a good grip of her face. Struggling and kicking, she managed to get free, but only just. Turning to face me, she snarled before lunging at my throat. I quickly moved out of the way, managing to get my arms behind her.

I was able to pin them to her side. She hissed frantically at me. I knew I had to be quick. I kicked her leg, hard, so that she would stumble to her knees. Then, before she could gather her bearings, I grabbed her head and ripped it off clean.

Dropping it to the ground, I quickly looked around to see where Laura and Kate were, finding them still straight ahead of me. Looking from side to side to make sure that I didn't have any more company, I closed my eyes and started to search for that feeling inside me. The powerful, burning fire.

It came quick enough, and just in the nick of time too, I might add. I was slightly surprised, usually, my gift took longer to reach. I opened my eyes again, pleased to see it had worked. Time had slowed down.

I raced over to where I thought assistance was desperately needed, starting with Kate and Laura. The silver wolf had his paw up in the air, claws out and was only inches away from taking Kate's face off. I quickly grabbed the paw and threw it backwards, before punching him in the centre of his chest.

He rocketed backwards, soaring through the air in a blur of silver. Looking behind me, I saw that Danielle and Sarah were in trouble, as six vampires stood around them. Without thinking, I ran straight for them, closing my eyes on the three second trip to where they were.

The same hot burning manifested in my hands again. I started to grin and wanted so desperately to scream a triumphant, 'yes!' I put my hands forward and watched in sickening delight as the flames erupted from them, causing a wall of fire to attack not just one vampire, but all six.

Now, they had a shower of flames engulfed around their bodies. Shock began to creep into me as I desperately tried to find anyone else to help. My eyes hunted for Tanya and her family, to see how they were doing. Tanya was nowhere to be seen, but as for her family, they were doing ok.

Two vampires VS three. My eyes skipped around the scene, trying to find Tanya. Terror began to grip at my chest until I finally spotted her, exactly where I kicked the sliver wolf. Blurring over to her as fast as I could, I felt shockingly dizzy for a vampire.

I had about ten seconds before time started again. The wolf had its face right beside Tanya's, its teeth only inches away. I watched as the animals teeth came within biting distance, it's massive jaw was already over Tanya's head and was closing faster than I would've liked. I threw myself at the beast, knocking it back and just in time too.

The moment I connected with it, time began again and the sound of a jaw closing was all that could be heard. Throwing myself back at the beast after it jumped back onto its legs, I grabbed its middle and stared squeezing, crushing it's lunges.

His huge jaw were snapping away at me and I continued to crush his body, the sound of crunching meeting my ears over and over again. It whined and snapped like mad, making my stomach roll over. The wolf threw back its hind legs, causing me to fall off and crash to the floor. Expecting a fight back, I got up instantly and prepared myself for another attack.

There was no need. The werewolf took one look at me through its angry black eyes and ran off through the forest. Spinning around on the spot, I ran back up towards the house. The instant that I came into view, both Laura and Kate came hurtling towards me and wrapped me into a tight hug.

Laura grabbed my face so hard I thought she was going to cave it in on itself. Her eyes bore into mine, jarring me. "Are you ok?! I think you practically saved all of our lives there."

Kate practically shoved Laura out of the way and pulled me into her very own hug. "Thank you so much. But what happened to the silver wolf?" Kate questioned.

With a sigh of frustration, I shook my head whilst muttering, "he got away, Kate."

Releasing my body, Kate turned to Laura and grabbed her head, pulling her into a kiss. Which simultaneously made me wet with need and stunned me at the same time.

"That is my way of saying sorry, Laura." Kate positively beamed at her, then turned back towards her family.

Laura stared after Kate in disbelief and confusion. I then rounded on Laura, placing my hands on my hips. I snarled at her. "Enjoy that did you?!" I demanded Laura, who looked in dream land at the moment.

Her eyes turned towards mine and she looked down at the ground. "What the hell was that all about? Anyway, I'm sorry, I should've stopped it."

Smirking, I lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss of my own. Though it didn't last long before we were shouted over by Tanya and her family.

"Rebekah, Laura, you really need to see this, quick!"

Stopping the kiss and gently pulling away from her lips, I took hold of Laura's hand and ran over to where Tanya was standing. She was looking down to a body on the ground, with a letter in her hand. She looked up at me in disgust.

"Filthy half breed's. Look at this!"

She gave me the letter, which I took carefully and opened it up.

Dear, Simon.

We are currently tracking a group of vampires, north. After leaving the camp not two days ago, we found a girl. After hours of talking to said girl, we found out her name is Lucia Lawrence.

My hands tightened on the edges of the paper, instantly crinkling it and making it harder to read. I tried my hardest not to tear it in two.

She told us all about her family and guess what? She was one of the ones that had escaped during the uprising, that lead to Joham's death. She was one of the slaves that had been captured and rescued by a vampire.

She told us she has a sister, and the current whereabouts of her is unknown at this time. But, we are going to keep looking. Lucia is a beauty too. I know you will like her when you come to visit. The weapon is almost ready, a few more tricks should have it up and running. But just now, they are doing very well. They make good hunters. I'll seeing you soon,

M.

Only one thing was going through my mind, and that was, they have Lucia. Turning towards Tanya, I could tell she knew, as did the rest of them, judging by the looks on my their faces. Kate must of told them. My eyes burnt away tears that would never fall and release some of the agony in my chest.

She is a beauty.

Those bastards.

Tearing up the paper, I threw it away. I turned pleading eyes on my small group. "We have to find her. Please! We have to, please. It's my sister. We have to find my sister, please," I begged.

A hand on my shoulder was all I needed right now and I got two of them. Taking a deep breath despite my growing nerves and anger, I knew that this had to be planned out, and smartly too. Staring Tanya right in the eyes, I couldn't help but feel desperate. This was my chance to find my sister again.

Sensing my desperation, Tanya quickly pulled me into her, giving me a hug. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. And Rebekah," Tanya pulled her head back to look me right in the eyes. "We will find your sister, that much is a promise. But we have to be smart about this. We have to find out where they are keeping her, and how many of them there is. No doubt that silver wolf is with them, but it will be dangerous, very. They have a weapon of some sort that we don't know."

I nodded my head in misery, an icy panic working up in my gut. "We will wait, but I am only going to wait a week, at the most. Those men... Those bastards, they have my sister, and god knows what they are doing to her."

I turned back to face Kate and Laura. "Are you two ok now?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, we are," they both said at the same time, which made me chuckle in spit of myself.

Feeling a nudge on my arm, I turned to the source. "What is it, Tanya?"

She grabbed my arm and lead me over to a rock that sat just outside her house. We both sat down on the rock and watched Kate and Laura's family enter the house.

Tanya then turned to face me. "Rebekah, I want to tell you about me. I feel that it is only right. You know about my story. I was born in ancient Slovakia. I was the first of Sasha's adoptive daughters and I was Sasha's biological great-niece. When Sasha yearned for companionship, she chose me to join her. Within her first century as a vampire, Sasha added two more people to our family: Kate and Irina. We have been close as a family since then."

"Since I was the closet to Sasha, I was impacted stronger than that of my sisters when Sasha's crime of creating an immortal child was revealed. I did not understand the reason behind Sasha's actions, but once the Volturi showed up and tested mine and my sisters innocence, we were spared execution. I did however, understand why my mother had kept it secret from us."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "After our mother's death, we have all been left traumatised, and since then, we have been purists for the vampire law. The pain of loss and emptiness became unbearable for myself and my sisters, so we tried to fill it with a long line of flirtations, which were enough to frequently distract us from the pain. We constantly felt guilty. Every man and woman we slept with ended up dead, due to our inability to resist their blood."

As I watched Tanya's face, I noticed how unemotional and detached she looked, compared to Kate when she told me her story.

"This continuous act lead us to become the name, 'succubus' which is a demon that seduces men and lures them to their deaths. Over time, me and my sisters began to feel remorse for our actions. I was the first to become sensitive. When the pain became unbearable, I gave up human men and women for a time, but the loneliness returned. I then tried to think of a way to go back to romantic pursuits without killing my human companions."

"After much thought, I decided it was the steady diet of human blood that made it difficult for me to resist the blood of specific humans that I wished to spare. Eventually, I discovered that drinking animal blood took care of my nutritional needs without weakening my ability to resist human blood. I showed this method to my sisters and in a few century's, we have perfected our vegetarianism and have also courted with male and female vampires. Though we have never found our match."

"When I met Carmen and Eleazar, I was happy to explain my dietary choices to them. As the newcomers became closer to myself and my sisters, I naturally took place as the leader of the family. I was delighted to meet the Cullen family and saw Carlisle as my peer in many ways. I was also intrigued by Edward Cullen, but that was mostly because he showed no interest in my advances, despite the fact he had no partner. I never gave up my pursuit of Edward, which is one of the reasons the Cullen's did not settle in Alaska with us. But I dare say he will be relieved when we meet again, to see that I have a mate now."

Tanya finished the last part off with a light smile across her lips, which in turn made me smile too. Petting her knee, I stood up and headed towards the house, knowing that Tanya was closely following behind me.

"What about the bodies, Tanya?"

I was very interested to see where we would put them, and if we would burn them, which I gathered we would. But still, I wanted to know. Catching up beside me, Tanya answered my question. "We will pile them up and burn them. You can rest inside for a bit, with Laura and Kate, both of whom I know are dying to hug you."

I couldn't help but smile at this. As we reached the front door, it was pulled open by none other than Kate herself, who grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room with a chuckling Tanya behind me. Kate pulled me to the couch beside Laura, who grinned at me.

Tanya stopped at the centre of the room, staring at me. She let out a loud cough before speaking. "I would like to take this time to say thank you, Rebekah. I know, I have already said it. I just wanted to say it again. You saved, not just my life, but my sisters and my mates too. For this, I am, we are, beyond grateful, Rebekah. I would love it if you would stay here with us, and become a part of this family."

Stunned, I took a moment before answering her, but she continued to talk.

"Of course, we would like Danielle, Sarah and Laura to join us, too." She smiled.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Remember us suddenly did you?"

Tanya chuckled, grabbing a throw pillow from the nearest sofa and chucking it at her. Laura caught it and hugged it to her middle, grinning.

"Enough, child," Danielle scowled. She then turned her attention to Tanya. "We would absolutely love it."

They grinned at each other before looking pointedly over at me. My eyes flicked between our ever growing group. From gold eyes, to red. Tanya, Danielle, Sarah, Kate, Irina, Laura, Carmen, Eleazar. I imagined me here, with them. On animal blood.

I imagined my mate, and her family if she had any, with us too. Even if I didn't find her, so what? I could love Laura. I could love Kate. My mind thought of another face, another set of red eyes, that would soon be gold, like all of us. A face that belonged in this family.

"I would love that. But my sister... we need to find her. Can we celebrate this later, and concentrate on a plan?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes we will. Of course we will. But first, relax for five minutes, while we deal with the bodies. When we come back, we will discuss plans to find, and save, your sister."

With that, Tanya took off through the door, leaving only myself, Kate and Laura.

AN: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT THANKS TO MY BETA Greenandgoldlove you rock!


	10. It's time to move on

Chapter ten.

Staring down at my hands, I rubbed my fingers over the piece of cloth I had found over seventy years ago. Hurt and anger ran through and burnt my veins. Tears that could never fall burnt up in my eyes.

Tightening my grip on the piece of cloth, I kissed it once for good luck, like I had done every day since I had found it. But today, was the last time. It was time to let go now. As the Denali's had said, it would be the best thing for me, to let go of it, of her.

But we all agreed that we would never stop looking for my sister and that one day, I would find her, that I would get to see her again, that she would be part of our family. This was the only comfort that I had.

Just thinking about seeing her again made me smile. I moved the cloth over to the fireplace with a heavy sigh, pressing one last kiss to it.

"I promise we will see each other again, Lucia," I whispered.

I screwed my eyes shut as I threw the cloth in the fire, opening them seconds later to watch the small piece of material burn in an instant. A burning sadness enveloped me as the flames turned it to ash in mere seconds. I returned to the couch and lay back on it, sighing to myself.

I thought back to that fateful day, wondering, as I often wondered, what would of happened if we had got there earlier.

70 years ago.

Taking a seat at the dinner table, I settled myself in between Kate and Laura. The whole of our family were here. Kate, Laura, Tanya, Carman, Eleazar, Sarah, Danielle and Irina. They were all going to help me get my sister back. I was lucky to have them.

I turned my attention back to Tanya, who had just come back from one of her scouting trips. She took her seat at the table and began to speak. "We can sneak in through the south, on top of the mountain and through the forest. I saw no one guarding anywhere near there, which makes this all the more suspicious when you think about it. We all know that the camp is in the east and that the north and west are being watched. But why not the south? It makes no sense to me."

Taking a deep breath, Tanya turned her attention towards me. "Are you absolutely sure of this, Rebekah? Because once this is decided, we can not turn back. I have a feeling that this is some sort of ambush, and that they are waiting for us somewhere... courteously of that silver wolf that we ran into, and I have a strong feeling that he may be in this camp as well."

I nodded my head, replying. "Yes I need to look for her, I understand if some of you don't want to be-"

Tanya put up her hand to stop me. "That is enough. Of course we want to help you. You're family now."

She stood up and began to address the whole room, while pacing. "I suggest we go in two days. We will all hunt to gather our strength, as I know some of us will be weaker than others. Those of us that have gifts, we can use to our advantage. We also need to craft ourselves an escape route, in case things get too ugly."

Tanya paused, eyes staring blankly before she continued her pacing. "We will have to work out when we get there. But the best bet, for now, is to go in through the south, and then on to the camp."

Tanya's speech was full of confidence, her face indifferent as she spoke to us all. I couldn't help but smile a little at how well she was handling this. I guess that was why she was the coven leader.

I turned my head and nudged Kate with my left arm. "Fancy a hunt, Kate?" I turned my eyes to Laura. "You too?"

They both nodded their heads at me. Together, we stood up and began to walk away. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me. I turned my head to see who it was, Eleazar. He was smiling in the ruthful way in which he does.

"Rebekah, please come and see me once you have done. I think I might have found something, something that I think could help you with your gift of fire."

With that said, he let go of me and turned around, walking back towards Carmen. I pursed my lips. What was this thing he had found for me? I shook my head. Now wasn't the time. I'd find out soon enough.

I turned towards the front door, pulled it open and began heading off towards the forest, running. I loved it. I loved the way the wind felt on my forever cold face, the way it whipped through my hair. I loved it, but right now there was so many things running though my head.

My sister being the main one. What was happening to her? Was she ok? I just hoped that our plan worked, and that no one would get seriously hurt, because of me. As I slowed down, Kate and Laura stopped just behind me. I sniffed the air and heard them doing the same too.

"Elk, five of them," Laura said, her voice echoed blindly throughout the forest.

I nodded my head. We all moved through the forest, at vampiric speed, towards the source of the smell and the noise of the heartbeats. Racing out of the tree's, I ran towards the closet Elk to me. Kate and Laura were doing the same behind me.

Pouncing, I latched myself on to

the Elk, knowing that it was dying, due to the freight that it had endured. Biting down on it's neck, I welcomed the pour of thick warm blood down my throat.

Moaning softly, I cradled the dying animal to my body, projecting kindness and love to it in it's final minutes. I was really beginning to get the hang of killing animals instead of humans. I learnt that the trick was love, not cruelty or hurt. Peace.

It made a nice change. Finishing and gently laying the dead Elk down, I wiped my mouth and turned my head towards Kate and Laura, who were also finishing up.

"Hey, I'm still thirsty. I'm going to go and hunt some more. You're welcome to join me if you want..." Laura offered.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm going to go back and see what Eleazar wants."

"I'll go with you, Laura," Kate spoke up, which made me smile.

I liked the fact that they were getting along so well now. "Ok, Kate. See you back at the house then, Rebekah," Laura said before departing farther in to the forest with Kate.

Standing in the forest was soothing. I could hear everything around me and it was peaceful, so to speak. As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew I needed to head back home to see Eleazar. I stopped just outside the house, so that I had a twenty second walk to the door.

Wrenching it open, I ran upstairs to Eleazar's study, where he spent a lot of his time. Which was painfully ironic, as he had endless amounts of it. With a soft knock on the door, I waited for him to call me in. But after a few seconds, it didn't happen.

I knew he was in there, I could smell him, but I could also smell Carmen.

I hoped they weren't doing anything... and I most certainly hoped that I didn't interrupt them.

"Come in Rebekah," Carmen's voice floated through the door.

I cautiously pushed it open, stepping inside. I took a quick look around the room, noticing how everything had been moved around since I was last in here, which was only yesterday. His desk was to the left and up against the wall, his couch was to the right.

His books and letters spilled across the surface of small table in the centre of the room. A bookcase straight ahead of me, that too was up against the wall. The room itself was rather small. Looking around, I saw no sign of Carmen or Eleazar.

"This way," Carman murmured, her voice floating through the bookcase and was quickly followed by rather loud giggles and chuckles.

Walking towards the bookcase, I put my hand on it to push it open but nothing happened. I scrunched up my face in annoyance, about to call on Carmen, when the door swung open, revealing her standing with a rather amused face.

"Well don't just stand there, come in, come in. By the way, if you ever need to come in here, you have to pull, not push," she finished with another small giggle. "I'll keep that in mind Carmen, thanks."

Nodding her head, she smiled at me before vanishing past me and out the room. Stepping into the bookcase room, I looked around, finding only shelves packed with books, which were attached to all the walls. Bending down at the very bottom was Eleazar.

He smiled as I entered, standing and coming face to face with me within seconds. He held out his hand. I looked down at it and saw that it was a book, a very old book by the looks of it.

"Here, take it." He smiled.

Looking at him quizzically, I took the book from his hands. I looked back down at it, the cover was plain, aside from a very small symbol on it. A flame, circled with a chain going through it. I raised an eyebrow at Eleazar.

"What is it? Is this the thing you said was going to help me?"

Eleazar stared at me with a rather curious look. "Yes, yes. This is it. The book is a very old one, I was lucky to find it in my travels. I knew what it was right away, of course. I was so excited, Carmen had to take a small leave of absence for a few hours," he paused to chuckle at his own humour before continuing.

"This book holds the key to mastering your gift. The flames, it will help you control it. I won't deny it, you have some of the most extraordinary gifts I have ever seen, but also the most dangerous. This being of course, the flames that your body can generate."

"This book can make you create flame whenever you want, without the use of closing your eyes and searching for that feeling."

I shifted on my feet, staring down at the book before looking up at Eleazar and locking his gaze. "What is it that I have to do? Will you help me or will I have to do it myself? And what is up with that weird symbol on the front?"

I couldn't help it. I needed to get everything out, so I asked a few simple and rude questions.

"The book that you now hold in your hands in a spell book. Yes, you heard me correctly, Rebekah, a spell book. That symbol on the front stands for fire. I will not have to help you because all that you have to do is utter a spell. It will automatically connect you to your flame and you will find that your flame is more powerful than it is now."

I stared at him in surprise, trying to absorb all of this new information. I couldn't help but take an interest in it. I never knew that there was 'witch craft' or 'spells' in real life. I guess there were a lot of supernatural creatures in this world, of which I didn't know about.

I was about to ask Eleazar a question when a voice rang throughout the house. "Family meeting! NOW!"

The voice was full of authority and demand, of course I knew who it was. Our coven leader, Tanya, and it must of been important, otherwise she wouldn't have raised her voice. Both Eleazar and I moved down the stairs together and on to the living room.

I found upon our arrival, that the rest of our family was there. Everyone was comfortably sat on the couches and small arm chairs, aside from Tanya who was standing. Kate who was sitting beside Laura, had a rather innocent and suspicious look on her face.

"What's the matter, sister? Stick lodged up your arse gain? Poke yourself in eye with your kitty claws? What?"

Tanya growled at Kate whilst I managed to hold back a laugh and took my seat in one of the arm chairs. "Not now, Kate. This is serious. I hope you have all fed, because we are leaving, tonight."

There was a small chorus of what's and why's. Tanya held up her hand. "I was out hunting with Sarah, Danielle and Irina, when we spotted half breeds not to far from our house. It seems they are regrouping and we-"

Danielle jumped in, cutting off and finishing Tanya's sentence for her. "Think they might attack us in a few days time. So we can not take any chances."

Tanya smiled and shook head before her face turned serious again. "No, we can not take any chances. Which is why we will be moving out tonight, Rebekah. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Yes, that's fine with me, Tanya. Eleazar, what about the spell?"

Tanya blinked, taking on the perplexed look that had began to occupy the expression of most of our group. "Spell... What spell?" Tanya questioned.

"The book that Eleazar gave me," I replied.

Eleazar stood up to explain. "Rebekah, please pass me the book. I'll find the page for you and you can say the spell. It will work instantly, I am sure of it."

Nodding my head, I tossed the book to him, watching as he catches it effortlessly, despite me throwing it faster than the human eye. He began to flick through the pages.

"Ok then, now, we need to make a plan here, as it's going to be swarming with enemies. I would rather do this with as minimal fighting as possible. I think it would be best if we split up and keep to the shadows. This is going to be a near impossible task, due to our smell from the diet that we all share. But we might get lucky and sneak past."

From the left, Sarah spoke up. "I think we should split up. Two groups: five and four. We will cover more ground with that tactic, and I think we should be keeping an eye out for this weapon too. But, Lucia is our main priority, of course. I just think that we should be safe. Is this making sense? Or am I rambling?"

Tanya chuckled. "Yes, you're rambling. But that makes perfect sense to me, and it's a good idea too. Because nine of us is not very sly. I'm afraid we have to leave in one hour. Make sure you are all fed and have enough energy, this is going to be a long night."

Everyone scattered out the living room including Kate and Laura, leaving me, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar, who had stopped flicking the pages. He turned to me, his finger on a line in the page.

"This is the one. Just say it aloud. I am unsure on what exactly happens but I am confident that you will be able to control your flame more easily... Does that make sense to you?"

I took the book from his palms, nodding absently. Looking down at the page, Eleazar's hand came into to view, where he pointed at the spell.

LA CECA UNLI CRAGA FIRE.

It seemed simple enough but a nervous unease was dancing around my stomach. I stated spell in my head a few times before speaking aloud. "LA CECA UNLI CRAGA FIRE."

I closed my eyes, expecting something to happen, good or bad. But nothing did. My eyes flickered open, at the exact moment that gasps filled the room. I let out a gasp of my own, my grip on the book tightening in surprise.

Fire was all around my body, surrounding and spinning around me like a hurricane. I looked down the length of my body and watched in amazement as the flames sank into my skin, disappearing from view. I felt a wild rush through me, like a new surge of energy.

I thought of flames and they appeared instantly, looking more powerful than before. First they were unkept flames before they shaped themselves into round, hot fireballs, balancing preciously in my palms.

"Well, that was simply magnificent. Truly stunning. Never have I seen anything of the like," Eleazar spoke up.

I kept staring down at my hands and body, still soaked in astonishment at the flames that had surrounded me moments ago. "So, uh, that was a spell. Huh?" My voice was flat with surprise, still stunned at the fact that the spell worked.

I lifted my eyes to Eleazar, just in time to see him clasping his hands. "Yes, yes. A spell and it worked. I'll have to look for more when we come back. Perhaps there is other one's down there in the library? Maybe I can find something for your time manipulation, or may-"

"Eleazar that is enough, we are about to move out. We need your head clear for this. Carmen, talk some sense into the man, please," Tanya pleaded.

Carmen moved over to Eleazar and started whispering into his ear. I began to re-focus my attention on Tanya, who was pacing back and forth.

"Ok, is everybody ready? Good. lets go, and remember the plan. We split in to two groups, and keep as silent as we can."

I looked over to Laura and Kate, who both had their eyes on me before they came to stand beside me. "It will be ok Rebekah. We will find your sister, I promise," Laura whispered soothingly to me.

Kate nodded her head in agreement. Tanya lead the group through the door and out to the dark forest, although it wasn't too dark for a vampire. Making our way through the forest, we decided to split up in to groups of two, so that we wouldn't be followed, and could cover more ground.

It took twenty minutes to get to the hill of our choice. Tanya was crouched down behind the bushes, peering down on the closely tight knitted forest that was on the other side of the hill. This would be our way in through the black and silent forest.

"What now Tanya?" Sarah whispered.

"We make our way to the camp. It's on the other side of the forest. It will not take long, but there is a waterfall we will have to jump down, or we can climb down on to the rocks."

"We have to jump down. No one mentioned having to get wet, Tanya," Kate remarked with a huff.

I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't help but let a small hiss escape my mouth. "Don't forget why we are here, Kate."

It was my turn to have her roll her eyes at. "Yes, I haven't forgotten, Rebekah. Now, are we going to move, or what?"

I nodded my head. I was ready. This was it. We were going to find her. I was going to find her, and I couldn't wait to see her again.

Moving slowly down the mountain, we took our time searching for anything that might be lurking in the forest, or indeed around us.

Once we reached the bottom of the hill, we moved through the forest at a rather dull pace. I presumed it was the clever thing to do, because we didn't want to get caught. Suddenly a resounding 'BOOM' rang through the air. There was a massive light ahead of us, followed by smoke.

Something must have exploded in the camp.

This was followed by shouting, screaming and more bangs. I quickly looked to Tanya. She must have seen the tense look on my face, because she too was wearing the same expression.

"What's going on Tanya?" I all but screamed in panic.

We reached the vantage point, which was only a small gap between two rocks, paired with the river that Tanya had been taking about. Well, maybe river was an understatement. It lead down to the camp and then doubled in volume and transformed into a waterfall.

Standing at the edge of the waterfall, my shoes fighting for grip on the slippery wet rocks, I looked down at the camp. Tanya stood beside me and the rest stood behind us. Fire seemed to be everywhere.

There was so many vampires running and shouting, not to mention there was a lot of fighting going on too. BOOM! Another explosion right at the start of the cave, where people were pouring out of.

I watched as they transformed into werewolves and started fighting the people in hooded cloaks. My eyes widened in surprise and confusion. My hand lifted and I pointed my finger to the people in cloaks. "Volturi?" I whispered in disbelief.

Tanya nodded her head with a hard expression across her face, her mouth twisted. "Yes, that's them. Should have figured they would show up at some point. But just not tonight."

"I would love to give them a piece of my mind. They said that if they found my sister, they would let me know. Damn scum," I muttered furiously.

Tanya nudged me gently. "I know you would Rebekah, I have not forgot what you told us about your meeting with them."

Staring at all the chaos, my eyes flickered desperately to see if I could see Lucia, but there was no sign of her. Without even thinking about it, I jumped off the waterfall.

I felt like I was falling through the air forever before I finally landed with a splash.

I bounced back up to the surface and began swimming towards the camp which took no more than ten seconds. I heard my family shouting after me on the cliff but now was not the time. They could either join me or stand there.

But either way, I was here for my sister. I just hoped she was ok and that I found her in time. Making my way through the camp and through the fire that surrounded me, I dodged people who were fighting all over the place.

From werewolves to half-breeds, to just normal vampires. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that my sister was in the cave that the werewolves were coming out of. Running past the fighting, my mind was focused only on one thing. Lucia.

I didn't even stop to fight the vampire that chucked himself at me. I carried on racing into the cave, stopping just as I had entered. I looked down the long, narrow cave. Voices met my ears. I looked to my left, hiding myself behind a pillar, hoping that they wouldn't smell me.

I stopped breathing as the werewolves walked past, their stench was horrific.

"We out numbered them. Ten to one here, Olic," one of the men said.

"I know that. But this is the Volturi we are talking about here. If they discover our secret, we're dead," another voice hissed.

"We will take care of them, I am sure of it," a deeper, more commanding voice snipped.

I waited for them to pass and was just about to move out behind the pillar when I smelt Tanya and Kate. They both came rushing in, but they smelled me too and knew exactly where I was.

"Tanya, Kate, where are the others?" Panic was obvious in my voice and they knew it, but judging by the looks on their faces, they were outside fighting with the others.

"Fighting. They're giving us enough time to get your sister," Kate whispered.

I nodded. My stomach doubled with worry. I hoped they would be ok. I owed them so much for this.

"Tanya, I need you to go to the left hand side and I will go right. Kate you've got the centre here, that's where those men came from. Please be safe. If any of us need help, shout and we will come running. Yeah?"

Taking off through the right handed tunnel, I moved as quick and as fast paced as I could whilst staying quiet. The tunnel was dark and quiet as I moved down it. I must of been coming to the end of it now, I thought bitterly. Light, I see a light at the end.

Moving as fast as I could towards the light, I came to a crashing stop once I entered the room. Horror, shock and discomfort ran through me. There were cages, hundreds of them. All lined up in rows. A flashback ran through me. It reminded me of when I was put into a cage the last time I saw my sister.

As I looked more clearly around me, I realised there weren't just cages, but tanks too, full of people, with clear tubes going into their bodies. I feel like throwing up.

"Tanya, Kate, can you hear me?" I whispered, hoping that they could.

"What's wrong?" Two voices asked at the same time, making me jump a little.

"Where are you guys?"

"Behind you."

Spinning on my heel, I found that, sure enough, they were behind me. Puzzled, I wondered why I hadn't smelt them. I raised my eyebrow, to which Tanya answered my silent question. "You were too preoccupied with your sister to notice us."

Moving ahead, we walked past more tanks and cages. I pinched my nose closed. I couldn't help but let out a, "ugh."

I wasn't the only one who felt sick, judging by Tanya and Kate's wrinkled noses. The smell was stronger as we walked past cage after cage. We finally made it into a room, to which, we found the answer to the putrid smell.

Scattered around the room, were skeletons, hundreds of them, with the last of decaying flesh dangling from them. My eyes landed on the object straight ahead of me.

"I-is that th-the weapon?" I stuttered.

Tanya moved ahead of me, blocking my view. There was another room to the right. "I think you may be right, but what the hell is it? And what is in the tank? I can't see... it's clouded up, it could be anything!"

"Smash it," Kate suggested simply.

"No, I don't think that would be a very wise idea Kate," Tanya muttered disapprovingly.

Moving to the right, I carefully manoeuvred my way to the other door. I watched to make sure I didn't step on any bones of the skeletons. The room was empty aside from some cages and torture tools.

Quickly scanning the cages, I jogged down the row before coming to the last one.

I felt as if the world had gone mute, numb. My body failed me, I fell, knees clattering to the floor. Then I let out an ear piercing scream.

"No! Lucia! NO!"

Tanya and Kate both came rushing in instantly. There, lying in the cage, was a piece of her clothing. I knew it was, because it had her smell all over it, and I had only smelled that smell once, when I first awoke as a vampire. I would never forget that smell and this piece of cloth.

It belonged to her. To my sister. Kate pulled me into her body and I couldn't help but break down in sobs, or at least, try to, as I hugged her. BOOM! The whole room shook around us, dust flying from the ceiling and the cages shaking.

"What the hell was that?!" Kate shouted.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this place is going to come crashing down on us if we don't move soo-"

BOOM! The same happened again. I released myself from Kate's grip, bent down and took out the piece of cloth that was in the cage. I kissed it, though having no idea why. Quietly, I whispered, "I'll find you. I promise."

I felt so empty that I didn't even notice Kate pulling on me, or Tanya shouting at me. "Rebekah, we need you to focus, please! We have to get out of here, NOW!" Kate screamed.

She tightly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the doorway before I removed her grip. I took one last look behind me, anger soaring and beating through me, reaching ever part of my body. They were going to pay for this. I'd kill them all.

With a loud and vicious growl, I took off down the tunnel towards the battle that was commencing. I felt Tanya and Kate closely behind me, the walls of the cave collapsing in on us made me speed up faster.

As we come to the end of the tunnel, I through myself out just in time to see Tanya and Kate. The cave collapsed in, filling the hole with bricks. Turning my body around, I watched as people continued fighting.

There were flames everywhere. Tanya put her hand on my shoulder, before disappearing off to the right, to fight with our family. Kate stood with me whilst I stared right ahead of me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Come to find your sister have 'ya? Well you're to late, she's already gone."

Myself and Kate turned around to come face to face with the man who could transform into a huge silver wolf, the same one that had gotten away. Again, anger flared up in me.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you! Tell me where she is!"

The man roared with laughter. "No, I don't think I will."

I crushed my fists together. "Then you die."

The man sent me a leering grin before bursting apart, sending shreds of material through the air. Within seconds, he landed on his paws. I sent my fist forward, connecting with his jaw, sending the beast flying backwards.

It hit the ground with a thump before it came running right back at me. He jumped, throwing his claws out in attack. I ducked and moved to the side, punching his rib. He whined, swinging his paw hard against me, sending me down to the ground.

Getting back up, I watched as Kate fought with the silver wolf, trying to defend me. I clenched my fists, shaking with anger.

He had my sister, or at the very least, he knew where she was.

"Where is she?" I growled with a kick to his ribs.

He whined and I kicked him again, harder. "Tell me!"

The wolf howled and kicked Kate, sending her down to the ground. Kate held on to her stomach, panting. I didn't expect him to answer in wolf form, I didn't think he could. So I was surprised when he turned his huge, silver head and spoke.

"I won't be telling you where your sister is, but I must say, she did taste delicious. It was a shame that I had to share. Lucky really, that she was still alive afterwards."

My stomach churned, my head swimming. "WHAT WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?!" I screamed.

I threw my hands out in front of me, flames erupted from the tips of my fingers as my screams echoed around me. The wolf had no chance. Kate barely managed to get herself out of the way in time.

The werewolf burned alive in front of me and to be honest, it was probably dead within thirty seconds. But I continued to let the fire pour out of my skin, burning the body of the wolf to blackness.

"Rebekah! That's enough! It's dead, please, come back to us."

Kate and our family were all around me. I didn't even realise they'd enveloped me. I noticed from the corner of my eye, standing there on the right, were the Volturi. On the left, watching with grim expressions was my family.

I slowly lowered my palms, putting the fire out. A small shock ran through me as I turned my attention towards the Volturi. I vented my anger out on them.

"You! You said that you would help me find her! You said that if you found her you would tell me!" I stopped an inch away from Jane's face, growling at her.

"Which we would have done, if we had found her. I never thought that you would take matters into your own hand," Jane said calmly.

"Foolish girl! How dare she talk to us like that? We are the Volturi! We demand respect!" A man standing next to Jane raged.

I looked at him, meeting his eyes. "Don't tempt me. I know who you are."

"Aro will want to know about this, and your gift Rebekah. I expect he will want to see you soon. If that is the case, then you will do that, understood?"

I nodded my head angrily. I turned back around towards Tanya and her family, the Volturi disappearing into the night.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, my voice broke on the last line.

I couldn't believe that I didn't find her. God damn it, where was she? The only person that knew, I killed. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Laura came rushing forward to hug me. I relaxed into her body, resting my head on her shoulder.

I realised someone was missing as I looked over her shoulder. "Where's Tanya?"

"Speaking with the Volturi. She ran to catch up with them. Come on, we may as well head home."

I nodded my head in defeat. "We were so close," I whispered brokenly.

Present day; 2013.

Coming back to reality, I couldn't help but feel sad again. Lying here on the couch for what could be the last time, I knew I had to move on. I needed to for myself, so I decided that I would go and meet the Cullens.

They knew that I was coming down to visit them for some time. They understood completely that I wanted to be somewhere different, somewhere new. So it was decided. I told Tanya and the rest of the family.

Tanya was the one that had got in touch with the Cullens, and they were very open and excited to have me come live with them for awhile. Although they did things differently down in Forks, which I found extremely curious, because Tanya wouldn't stop smirking about it.

"Rebekah. Hey, you there, I need to have a word with you before all the emotions begin." It was Laura and she looked very sad, like she had done since I mentioned I was leaving, just like Kate.

Smiling, I patted the seat next to me. "What's up Laura?"

"I want to come with you."

Wow, I didn't think that was a good idea. I wanted to be by myself, to start a fresh. Seventy years of aimlessly wondering, following dead end leads for my sister and being numb inside. Having no purpose to my life.

It was time to change. It was a road I needed to take alone. But how to put that in a nice way without hurting her feelings? I started chewing my solid fingernails nervously.

"Look, I don't want you to come with me, you have a family."

"So do you," Laura interrupted.

"Yes, I know that. But I want to move on for myself. I want to meet Carlisle and his family. Start afresh. Look Laura, nothing will keep me away from you guys. I won't be gone forever, you know."

I put a reassuring hand on top of hers and raised it to my mouth, kissing it softly. She smiled and I'm pretty sure she would have blushed, had she been human. "Promise you will come back?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I promise. Now we have to go and see the others, before I leave. I care about you Laura, so much. But you have a family here, and you're right, I have one too. But I just want something different. I'm sure you understand, right?"

She nodded her head whilst pulling me up from the couch and dragging me towards the door.

"Hey, wait, my bag, where is it?"

"Kate has it. Wait a second, Rebekah. There is something that I really have to do."

I put my hand on my hips, expecting something playful, but instead, I got a mouth watering kiss.

"Hey, I want in too!" Kate shouted from outside, which made me smile in the middle of the kiss that Laura and I shared.

I pulled away, cupping her cheek and gentling rubbing it. "I am going to miss you so much."

Her face scrunched up, she looked like she wanted to cry. Oh god. Don't, please don't. It's going to make me cry. Taking her hand again, I took one last look around the living room before I set foot outside, where everyone was waiting to say their goodbyes to me.

Then it would be Forks, here I come.

AN: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. I only own my own ideas and characters, that are completely made up. Thank you to my beta, Greenandgoldlove.


	11. Reasoning

Chapter eleven.

Forks.

Tanya had said that it was, 'only down the road' wait until I see her. Of course I knew it was in America, but she said it would only take an hour, at most, to reach. It's been four. Running, for four hours. I know I don't get physically tired, but this is just ridiculous.

The only stop that I'd made was to feed. It was lucky that I had a map crammed into my back pocket, otherwise I would have definitely got lost when reaching America. Having only known the general direction the small town was in, without a map I would of been searching for Forks for days.

I was going to kill Tanya. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the map Kate had given to me, smoothing out the creases left behind from being scrunched up in my skinny jeans back pocket. Fascinating, skinny jeans. The fashion changes in life continued to amaze me.

Before I left, Kate had remarked how highly amusing she thought it was that I had requested a map. Considering how our over active minds worked, I should of, by all vampire rights, been able to give the map one quick look and then, bam, I would memorise it, and know exactly where I was heading.

I'm a pretty dis functional vampire. I sighed wistfully at the thought of Kate, my family, back in Alaska. Laura. I couldn't help but feel guilty, paired with a horrible pang where my un beating heart sat.

I knew our goodbye's were temporary and that it wouldn't be forever that I had left them for, but I felt terrible for how I'd just sprang it on them. They'd loved me and accepted me into their family after knowing me for five minutes.

Laura had been willing to give up on trying to track her mate, to love me, forever. Kate would of too. They risked their lives for me and my mission to find my sister. They cared for me in the after math of my failure.

They supported and accompanied me on my trip to Italy, to visit the Volturi, turning down Aro's offer of joining them. Despite the Denali's beyond acceptable reasons to not want to be anywhere near them.

Even after that, they'd put up with my foul mood for seventy years. My moping, my crying, my drinking and my lashing out. They'd loved me. But how did I repay them?

I got up one day, packed my bags and announced I was going to live with another family, leaving them all to wonder what they had done wrong. I was not just dis functional, I was down right fucked up.

As I run, I wonder about an alternate reality. Would I have left them if we had been successful in saving my sister that day? But I already know the answer to that question, and it would of been no. I wouldn't. My sister would of joined our family.

We would of learnt and expanded our knowledge of the world together. We would of been happy. Of course, we would have met the Cullen's at some point, that I am sure of. But it would of been under better circumstances.

Maybe mine and Laura's wedding. I sigh and take a closer look at the map, which I really didn't need to do anymore. I remembered every inch of it, but needed to feel like I had a purpose, no matter how small.

I noticed, with pleasant surprise, that I was nearly there. Cutting across jagged rocked mountains because you have skin as hard as diamond, and jumping over things because you can jump long distances, worked well as a shortcut.

Stuffing the map back into my pocket, I continued on my journey towards Forks. At the rate that I was running, I calculated that I would be there in no more than twenty minutes.

Feeling a dull vibration in my pocket, I slowed down to a walk, still much faster than a humans, and put my hand back into my pocket to fish out my mobile phone.

Mobile phones were funny little things.

It still floors me that people came up with things like this, turning a random thought, fabricated from nothing, to objects. Though this one did come in handy. I glanced quickly at the caller ID and smiled, it was Kate.

Pressing the green button to answer the call, I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello, Kate." I grinned.

"Hey, Rebekah. You there yet?"

Tightening my hold on my backpack, I grinned, seemingly into no where, knowing she was going to say some smart ass comment when I tell that I'm not. "No, not yet. Almost though!"

Kate laughed heartily and beautifully at me, over the sound of Laura's whispering, something that I couldn't quite catch, but whatever it was, it made them laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her. But firrrst," she drawled. "I can't believe that you are not there yet! Do you have five thousand of the heaviest things in the world on your back, or are you just too lazy that you can't even walk an hour down the road, hmm? Oh yeah, and Laura said you left your panties in her bedroom. Soo, yeah, they're mine now!"

I could practically hear the sinful smirk in Kate's voice, and I could still hear her and Laura whispering in the background.

"Damn it. will you two stop whispering? And when I come back, I am going to take my panties back off you Katrina. Oh, by the way, I don't have five thousand heavy things on my back. You are well aware that the trip to Forks is most certainly is not an hour down the road, like Tanya so claims. It's just as well you gave me the map," I finished with a sigh.

There was more snickering on the other end. "Yeah, you're right. It is so not just a walk down the road," Kate laughed.

I ran a hand over my hair, tightening my pony tail. "Kate, why did you phone me?"

There was a small silence on the phone then a slight cough. "We phoned you because the Cullen's phoned us. We had to let you know that there are wolves down in Forks."

"Wait. What?" I frowned, pulling a slight face. "Why didn't they say? Actually, it don't matter. Why would that bother me?"

There was another hesitant cough on the end of the phone. "Um, because they are shape shifters, and they're quite strong... Not to mention they'res a large pack of them. The Cullen's have a treaty with them. No one allowed on each other's land, so if you were to step foot there... well, let's just say you'll be torn to shreds."

Great, I thought sarcastically. "Well that's just terrific, Kate, great. So how will I know when I am on their land? Eurgh, what's that smell?"

I crinkled my nose up. There was an awful smell coming through the thick over growth of forest that surrounded me, of which I'm sure wasn't there a minute ago. It smelled like old garbage and wet dog.

Grotesque scent but made worse by the sense of de ja vu paired with it. It reminded me of the werewolves that had been around my sisters disappearance. The smell reeked of my failure.

I stopped in my tacks, realising suddenly that Kate was hysterically shouting down the phone at me.

"Kate? I'm guessing those wolves smell awful."

I was hoping to be wrong and that there some sort of landfill site nearby, but I wasn't banking on it.

"Yes, they smell like old trash and wet dog. Why?! Do you smell it? Oh no, are you on their land?!"

I bit my lip. Oh shit. "Yes, I think I am, Kate."

My ears twitched as the sound of heavy footfalls met them. They were approaching fast. Straining my ears a little harder, I listened for how many there were. One, I could deal with one.

"Kate I have to go now. Someone is coming... right now. I hear it. I will call you when I get to the Cullen's house... if I get there. Tell everyone I love them."

I quickly hung up the phone, jamming it hard back into my pocket. My eyes jumped around me, never resting on one spot for more than a fraction of a second. Looking frantically for anyway to get out this without causing a fight and not getting the Cullen's into trouble with the treaty.

My chances were slim to none. Keeping my eyes to the left, the sound of the footfalls came to a stop. I held up my hands in surrender, not knowing what to expect. My eyes darting, before landing on a large, sandy coloured wolf that came stalking out of the bushes.

It growled warningly at me, showing it's sharp, pointy and vicious teeth, that promised to tear me apart, painfully. It growled again, continued it's advance towards me. I tried hard to keep still, wanting to prove I wasn't dangerous. But I couldn't help edging slowly backwards.

"Hey... I'm not going to hurt you, or cause any violence, I swear... I'm looking for a man named Carlisle Cullen... do you know him?"

The wolf blinked then shut it's mouth, hiding it's teeth that moments before had screamed my death. It turned hesitantly, as if afraid to turn it's back on a vampire, before disappearing behind the bush. Slightly confused, I lowered my hands.

With surprise, I watched as a boy came walking out from behind the bush. He wore a friendly smile and couldn't have been more than fifteen. He was adorably young, his expression seemed to be permanently cheeky.

If he didn't reek of dog, and was a few years older, I may of even found him cute. Did I mention the fact that he was nude? His skin was a light rusty, brown colour, the kind you see in native American tribes, which got me wondering if he was a descendant of one.

The boy continued to smile at me, despite me being a blood thirsty vampire, of which I'm sure, he's supposed to naturally hate, by some sort of unspoken werewolf law. He stopped a few steps away from me.

"You're eyes, they're gold, which of course means you are like them, doesn't it. You don't kill humans," the boy spoke it as a statement, rather than a question.

I found myself feeling awkward and I didn't know why. But I deciding it was best to answer honestly, especially if it saved me my life.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I don't kill humans."

The boy's smile widened before he spoke again, holding out his hand. "I'm Seth," he introduced.

I raised my eyebrow as I took his hand cautiously. Strange boy. Strange wolf. As soon as my hand and his connected, I felt an unnatural heat in his skin. I gave a distasteful smile.

"Rebekah," I answered, trying to smoother my smile into a polite one.

Seth grinned again. "The Cullens, they're the only vampires I like. They're good people. I mean, vampires. Well, as nice as Vampires can get. Anyway," he rambled, withdrawing his hand.

A light blush dusted his cheekbones. "How do you know of them? Are you another member of their family?"

I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak, but only managed to groan as I felt rain droplets hit my face. I quickly pulled my hood up over my head before answering him. "We are kind of like family, I guess. Cousins, in a way, if you will. But I have never met them before."

Looking away awkwardly as the boy stretched, I saw him grin out the corner of my eye. "Ah, that's cool. Sorry if me being naked makes you uncomfortable, our clothes shred when we shift, and I didn't think I would run into a vampire. I didn't stash an extra pair anywhere near here."

I raised an eyebrow at him, curiosity getting the better of me. "Why were you out here all alone? Aren't you like, fifteen or something?"

The boy gave a grim smile, though it quickly turned more goofier than the other's. "You think I'm fifteen? Well sadly, I'm not even that. I'm only fourteen. The others will be here in five minutes, so we need to be quick. They wont listen to reason, trust me."

Seth's face took on a rather grim and frightened expression. "I'm guessing that none of the others will want to talk to me. How many are on there way?"

Seth closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Only three. There's nine of us altogether. More of us are shifting everyday. The ones who are coming, are Jacob, Paul and Sam. Sam is the leader of the pack. He might, and I mean this quite literally, he might, listen to you. To give you a chance. But that's a small chance."

I delicately sniffed the air. I couldn't smell them just yet, but the smell here was just plain horrific.

"Seth, do you think you can point me in the direction of where the Cullen's live, please?"

Seth pointed out to the north, west area.

So straight down, and no doubt past all the wolves. I had a feeling that some of them, if not all of them, were going to be bigger than Seth.

"Thank you Seth. I appreciate it. Do you think you could get Sam to change so that we could speak, please?"

He nodded his head and gave me a small smile. "I will try, but you might have to run here."

The sound of heavy footfalls made me groan internally. Here we go, time to face off with the big bad wolves, again. Sighing, I prepared myself for the worst as growls came from behind the bushes.

Two wolves stepped out, growling a lot more fiercely than Seth had. They seemed very vicious in my eyes. One was a silvery, grey-ish wolf, and the other was a russet coloured wolf. I kept my eyes fixed on them.

I slowly put up my hands in an surrender position, like I had earlier. I turned my head towards Seth.

"Help me out here, please? You know that I'm not here to cause any trouble. I thought you said someone might listen to me?"

Seth looked at the ground sheepishly before snapping his eyes to meet mine. The bushes rustled again and I couldn't help but snap my eyes to them as a man walked out from behind them. At least he was wearing shorts.

He also, thankfully, had a spare pair in his hands, to which he chucked at Seth, who caught them and put them on gladly. The man turned towards him.

"Go home now, Seth," he commanded.

It was clear Seth had no choice in the matter. His face twisted in anger, so much so I believed he was going to refuse. The larger man noticed this and tipped his chin in warning. Seth looked to be non consenting as he walked away.

The man then focused his attention on me, stopping in the middle of the two huge and still growling wolves. "Why are you on our land, leech?" the man all but spat at me.

I lowered my hands, shooting him a glare. That was rude. The other two wolves disappeared behind the bush, most likely to get changed too.

"Like I was saying to Seth, I did not know that this land was yours, until the last minute, by then, I had already stepped foot on it. Seth came out and I explained myself. I'm looking for someone."

I found my voice was full of confidence as I spoke to him, though I was quaking inside. I hoped he would see reason and no one would get hurt. I hoped.

"So if you didn't know until the last minute, why didn't you turn back once you had spoken to Seth? He obviously trusted you enough to shift back into his human form. Tell me who are you looking for."

The mans voice held so much command and authority, it was like I had to give him an answer or else. This pissed me off. I wasn't one of these lap dogs. Pun intended.

"I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen. By the way, Seth didn't jump to a conclusion and actually realised that I was lost. That I did not mean to stumble on to your land." The man growled at this, his face contorting with anger.

"Haven't you killed her already Sam? She's a bloodsucker and on our land, how can you even stand there and talk with her? That stench would knock anyone out."

The other two boys came out from behind the bush. I was beginning to realise that so far, everyone had the same rusty, brown skin tone as Seth. I was pretty sure they were descendants from an native American tribe. The man, Sam, whipped his head around.

"Shut up, Paul. I am doing the talking here, not you."

The other boy, Paul shrank back a little. The final boy, I could only assume was Jacob.

"Why should I allow you to leave our land? You will only go and kill more people. My people," Sam spat.

His face did nothing to cover up the pure disgust he felt towards me. I scrunched up my face up in an effort to control my anger. I screwed my fists up into balls. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Because I do not kill humans, or cant you tell that by my gold eyes?" I asked rhetorically, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"All I want to do, is see the Cullen's. Is that such a big problem?"

Paul snorted at me. "The Cullen's are lucky to still be alive. If our ancestors had not made that treaty, they would be long dead by now."

He had a smarmy, smug look about his face, as if this were pure fact. "Paul, I am warning you, keep your mouth shut. Now is not the time. We have more pressing matters at hand, unless you have forgotten."

Paul shook his head, looking down and mumbling, "I haven't."

Jacob stepped forward. "I don't care that your eyes are gold. I will kill you right now. The Cullen's took something from me, something that meant the world to me. I swear, I will kill you."

I faked a yawn. I thought as to what it was that they took from him. It must have been something important, if he was making threats like this to someone he barely knew.

"Yeah, I don't care. Why threaten me? I did not take anything from you, did I?" I made sure to put on an arrogant face to prove my point.

I really did not care less. These people meant nothing to me. they wouldn't even be willing to reason with me. So far, the conversation was going nowhere. Jacob looked beyond furious. He began to convulse. Which I still found beyond interesting.

"Now you listen here, you filthy little bitch, I will break you. Do you understand me? I will rip you apart and burn you!" His voice held so much hate and anger in it, that I actually found it amusing,

I just thought his threats were empty. I opened my mouth to retort, as my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I didn't dare answer it, it was best to let it ring out.

"Look, this is going nowhere. I'm leaving. I mean you no harm, Sam. But try and stop me, and I promise that you will get hurt."

Paul began to convulse as much as Jacob had moments earlier. Sam began to growl. "If that is the way you want to do this, fine. I was going to listen to reason, but then, you were never going to make it to the Cullen's."

With a snarl, I swung my fist into Sam's face before I took off running. The sound of the wolves right behind me pressed me to run faster. They were right on my tail and god dammit, they were fast.

Panicked, I began to head in the direction that Seth had mentioned. Only problem was, more wolves were coming to join in on the chase, and they were so fast. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm going to die. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to outrun them.

I continued to run, as there was nothing else I could do. If I died, then I would die trying.

As I ran in the direction of a cliff face, a scent hit me. It was sickly sweet, the scent of a vampire, and it was coming from straight ahead.

I knew it was just past the trees that clustered the end of the cliff. I moved as quickly as possible, not even daring to look behind me as the wolves snapped their jaws at my heels.

They growled viciously at me, so many at a time I was beginning to become to disorientated. I didn't even know what direction they was coming from any more. As I reached the trees, I caught sight of not one, not two, but eight vampires standing there.

I could see their eyes, gold. God, I could cry right now. This must of been Tanya's extended family, as she put it. This must of been Carlisle's coven. I continued running towards them, only stopping when I reached a male.

He looked to be in his mid twenty's, standing beside a woman who wore a very motherly expression. She looked at me with so much motherly concern that I was instantly reminded of Carmen. She to looked to be in her mid twenties.

The loud snarls and growls the wolves had been making came to an abrupt stop. The man next to me stepped forward only slightly, whilst the woman who looked to be in her mid twenties smiled at me. Catching me off guard, she pulled me into a very tender hug.

"You must be Rebekah! Are you ok? Did they hurt you in anyway?"

I shook my head. "No, they didn't. Bu-"

Something caught my eye, halting my speech. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my long life. A scent that was coming from her so amazing I couldn't help but breathe deep and inhale it.

Strawberries and honey. A rare mix, but mouth watering all the same. The woman just stared at me, her angry expression and tight. "Hey! Watch out!"

"Paul! NO!"

I was so preoccupied with staring at the girl, that by the time I managed to turn around, I was hurtled backwards, with a wolf attached to my arm.

AN: Thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta. Reviews are extremely welcome and appreciated. I would love to know how I'm doing. Also, myself and my beta are continuously going over previous chapters to edit small things and fix mistakes. We'll continue to do so to make this story better!


	12. The Cullens

"Agh!" I screamed.

The wolf plunged it's teeth into my arm, the sound of stone being ripped apart sounded so far away it couldn't be real, like it was a noise underwater. I only knew it was real, from the burning hot pain in my arm. Before I knew it, it was torn right off.

It had taken the wolf all of ten seconds to take my arm off. I let out an agonised scream, my stomach and face contorting with pain. Through the blackness threatening to steal my sight, I saw the blonde goddess kick it away, with my arm still dangling in its mouth.

The vampires surrounding me snarled venomously, fighting for me even though they didn't know me. To them, I was just part of their distance family. Even with my rapidly shutting down brain, I couldn't help but feel blessed.

The woman who had hugged me earlier on, knelt down beside me, whispering words of comfort in my ear. "You will be fine, I promise."

The pain was so over powering, sharp, tugging and relentless. It demanded to be heard, to be felt. Like drowning in a torrent of over powering waves that continue to throw you into the jagged rocks, refusing to let you drown and pushing you to burn from the inside out.

Yet as I sat there hugging this woman with one arm, I couldn't help but be transfixed. My mind was still on that mouth watering scent that hung about the air, ghosting over the stench of the wolves. The smell was my greatest distraction and I greedily took it.

I pulled away from the woman, catching sight of a young boy with bronze hair tilt his head to the side curiously at me. I raised a sarcastic eyebrow at him, despite my on-going suffering.

Out of no where, my body started to feel weak, deteriorating to fast to be normal. Within seconds, I couldn't move at all. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. What's happening to me? I turned to the woman who was still knelt at my side. Then, I plunged into complete darkness.

"Filthy mutts. We should tear them apart for what they did!" A loud and booming voice shouted.

There was shuffling coming from down stairs, people were pacing about. "I agree what they did was most un-pleasant, not to mention they broke the treaty, again. It is becoming rather out of hand... I will have to speak to the elder's about this. Excuse me."

There was more pacing, which ceased as a person disappeared into another room. I heard someone pick up a phone and start dialling.

"Emmett, we need to be civil here. I am well aware that you are upset. But Carlisle is on the phone just now with their elders. It has been three days, her arm should be mended by now. Can you go and find your brothers and tell them to come back? We need to have a family meeting."

That voice, I recognised. It was the woman who had been talking to me when I reached her family. Holy shit, did she say three days? I had been out for that long? I didn't even know a vampire could faint, let alone pass out for three whole days.

I don't even sleep any more, how on earth did I pass out? My brain hurt trying to figure it out. Was my arm really mended? Looking down, I quickly pulled my arm from underneath the covers. I examined it closely.

It looked the exact same as it had been when it was still attached to me, before being viciously torn off by an angry werewolf foaming at the mouth at the thought of killing a vampire. I almost cried at the sight of the limb. I never thought I'd see it again.

Pushing myself, I sat up on the bed, my body still underneath the covers. I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. I presumed I was in a guest room. There was a small chest of drawers to the right of the bed, with a lamp on it.

A medium sized wardrobe to the left of the bed, up against the wall. Straight ahead of me was a 32" inch Sony flat screen T.V. The walls had flowers on them, the colour was a light grey, which fitted the room nicely in my opinion.

Stretching and then climbing out of the bed, I landed on the soft carpet, which was a beautiful white colour with no marks or stains on it. Moving slowly, but gracefully, I pulled the door open. I listened for signs of activity, but there were none.

Confused, I shrugged it off and began to make my way out of the room, into what appeared to be a hallway, decorated with large oil paintings and occupied by many doors. They seemed to spaced out evenly. The sheer size of the hall was unbelievable.

The hallway floor was decorated with light wooden flooring and the walls were a pretty stone white, they ironically reminded me of a vampires skin. As I made my way along the hallway, I realised that I was embarrassingly thirsty.

I hoped they would allow me to hunt. I still couldn't hear anything, not even fake breathing. Taking a look around as I passed the many doors, I couldn't help but pick up a smell. The same one that I had held on to when I'd lost my arm.

The one that belonged to the Greek goddess that I saw. At the mere thought of the title, I cringed. I wondered what Kate and Laura would think of me. They probably wouldn't care. Knowing Kate, she would ask her to join in with us.

Whatever the 'us' was. Sniffing the air, the scent was beginning to pick up, getting stronger and header the more I moved down the hallway, which I could see was coming to an end. I could have gotten to the end much quicker, if I was moving at vampire speed and not at a humans.

I assumed it was due to my weakened state. I hadn't fed in nearly four days. I came to a stop outside a door, from which the scent was pushing through the wooden structure. I pushed it open hesitantly and took a step inside.

I have to admit, I was taken back for a second. The room was exquisitely beautiful. The carpet was again white, but more fluffy than the other one. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

The walls were a beautiful white that matched the previous room and there was also a TV flat screen facing the bed, attached to the wall. There were floating shelves on the walls to my right. They were crammed with movies, CD's and books.

Taking a step farther in to the room, I noticed that two sides of the room had tall and wide, pristine glass windows. One was to the left, which I noticed had a sliding door and a balcony. The other one was straight ahead of me, on the same side as the bed.

There was drawers to the left of the bed and I noticed two other doors. One of which was to the left of the balcony, just before you would open the sliding door and the other one was to the right of me. I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent and letting out a small whimper.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my room?" A cold voice spoke from behind me.

I came to an abrupt stop. Oh god. How was I meant to explain this? What was I going to say? The Cullen's would all think I was nuts, not to mention a flat out creep. Turning around to answer, my voice got caught up in my throat it just had to be the goddess.

This was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Wow. Now that I could actually look at her with a clear head, I took in all of her, every small detail. She was tall, statuesque and had a body to die for.

I knew for certain she would outstrip any model. Her hair was golden, gently wavy to the middle of her back. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She folded her arms and growled at me with an annoyed expression.

"Well?" She snapped.

I couldn't do anything more than stand there, gawking at her taking, watching her mouth move. In her attire, she wore black converse shoes, with tight jeans and a perfectly pressed polo shirt. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to her breasts.

It was only for a fraction of a second before I locked eyes with her again. I took a steady breath before I trusted myself to speak. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was your room... I got lost. Sorry," I mumbled the last part pathetically.

The woman just snorted then stepped past me. "You can leave now. Carlisle wants to talk to you, so does Esme."

I nodded my head, even though I didn't yet know who was who. I turned and left as fast as I could, fake breathing more freely now. What the hell was going on with me? Why does she smell so good? Could she be my mate?

What about Laura? No wait, she can't be my mate. I would feel a pull or something. Wouldn't I? Confused, I made my way down the stair case and into the large open space that was the down stairs. Reaching the bottom, I glanced around me.

The living room was to the right. A wall and a door to my left. The front door was straight ahead of me. Sniffing, I could smell the different scents, most of them in the living room. So I made my way there.

It seemed that every part of this house was white. The living room was huge, decorated with more wood flooring, a large couch in the centre and a TV about 50" on the wall. It was very open here, windows were almost everywhere.

I noticed two people sitting on the couch. Making my way over to them, they both stood up and smiled at me, to which I returned. This must be Carlisle and his mate. Before I had a chance to say anything, I was wrapped up in a tender hug.

It was much like the one I'd received days ago. Did this woman like hugs or something? But it did feel nice. I smiled and returned it. Pulling away, the woman smiled once more before going to stand beside the man, who put his arm securely around her waist.

"I hope you like the house so far, Rebekah. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. I am sorry about the wolves. The matter will be taking care of, I promise. But I must admit, it is good to see you standing there, fully healed."

Carlisle had a very soft and gentle voice, much like Esme's. I could tell that I was going to get along with them just fine. Grinning at them, I pathetically waved my arm in the air, because I could. Because I still had an arm.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you at last, Carlisle. You too, Esme. I really love this house. It's perfect. Thank you for having me. I really appreciate it."

They both grinned at me widely. "It's really nothing. We are very happy to have you here. The others will be back soo- never mind, they're here now."

Turning around, I watched them all enter the house and head straight for us. The first to enter was a tall, lean and thinly muscular boy with honey blonde hair. He smiled and headed straight for the couch. I almost missed the small girl attached to his arm.

I would of missed her had she not came and gave me a strong hug. She must have only been 5ft, if that. She had short, cropped, black hair that almost comically stuck up in points all over her head. She was almost pixie like with her small features and skinny frame.

The next to enter was a boy who looked to be around sixteen. He was smaller than the other boy, less bulky and had untidy bronze coloured hair. I recognised him as the one that tilted his head at me when I'd been drowning in my agony.

The girl he was with looked average in size, maybe about the same height as me. She had brown hair just past her shoulders that ended just at the tip of her back. Her and the boy both gave me small smiles as they passed me.

The last to walk in was a huge, muscled man, he looked like a serious weight lifter. He had dark, adorably curly hair and was holding the hand of a beautiful woman.

She was taller than me and very sporty looking, judging by her body. She had thick black hair that ended just passed her shoulders, with curls that matched his. She too gave me a small smile. Turning around, I saw them all sitting on the couch, watching me expectantly.

Deciding that this was a good time to introduce myself, I smiled at them all. "Hey, I'm Rebekah," I whispered a little more shyly than I meant to.

Oh well, they all grinned at me anyway. I gave little, stupid waves. "Hey, I'm Emmett and this is Caitlin," the big guy with the muscles said, giving a small point to the girl who he was holding on to.

I smiled kindly at them. "I am Jasper and this is Alice," the honey blonde spoke. The girl, Alice was jumping about like mad. She seemed very excited and a bundle of endless amounts of energy.

"And I am Edward, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you guys." I grinned.

They all smiled and I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. Carlisle and Esme both looked at each other before Esme growled, startling me. She was such an innocent looking women to be growling like that.

"Young lady, get down here right now, and I know that you can hear me."

I was pretty sure that I heard a groan from upstairs and knew that it had came from the blonde goddess. I stopped breathing as she came walking into the room, not wanting to embarrass myself by breathing in her scent and getting over excited.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

The blonde looked at Esme with an expression I couldn't understand, before nodding glumly. "I'm Rosalie."

I don't know why, but the other vampires in the room snickered and Emmett gave a low wolf whistle.

"Hey, I'm Rebekah. Sorry about earlier, Rosalie. I didn't mean to walk into your room."

She nodded, looking a little taken aback by how eager I was to introduce myself to her, and not the rest of her family. Not to mention how eager I was to apologise to her.

"It's fine. Don't let it happen again."

"Rosalie," Esme scolded her.

"Nothing will happen, Esme. Providing she doesn't come into my room. Don't take it personally, I don't just let anyone in my room," she directed at me, before turning to Esme. "You know that."

I saw something flash across Esme's face, something that I could not quite work out. Carlisle and Esme took their seats on the couch. I noticed how there was only one space left and it was on the small chair beside the couch.

The chair that Rosalie was sitting on. Unsure if I was to take a seat or stand, I opened my mouth to ask, but rudely got told to take a seat by Rosalie. So making my way towards her, I noticed how her face turned into a scowl.

She did not look happy that I was going to sit beside her. I thought Tanya and her family got along well with the Cullen's. The rest of the family seemed really nice. All of them but the beautiful, amazing smelling blonde.

Taking my seat next to her, I made sure not to breath, which did not go unnoticed by the Cullen's. Jasper turned to face me, Curiosity on his face, as was Edwards.

"Is something wrong, Rebekah? You're lack of breathing and jumbled emotions are making me worry."

My what? How did he know what I was feeling? As if sensing my question, he gave me a sheepish grin. "I have the ability to sense people emotions."

Right, an empath. Great. I wondered if anyone else has gifts. I decided I'd leave that question until later and answer the one he wanted to know just now.

"I'm fine, just sorting myself out, I guess. You know, new place, new people. Just woke up, with a new arm kind of thing."

I did my best to keep my face straight despite my sarcasm. But he knew what I was feeling and knew that was not all it was. But thankfully, he did not press me for anything else.

Giving a small cough, Carlisle stood up. "Well, I would say we need a family meeting! First off, I would like to welcome Rebekah into this family for the time that she will be staying with us."

I gave him a small smile for being so kind and welcoming.

"Secondly, Rebekah. While you are here, you will live in the guest room. I hope that is ok with you?"

He looked at me to make sure that it was ok. I briefly, randomly wondered what would happen if I said no. "Yes, that's fine with me."

Grinning, Carlise clapped his hands together. "Very good then. Now, third point. Before we get down to business, you have been enrolled in school, for the time being that you are here. You start Monday."

Say what? School? Fucking school? I'm a seventy two year old vampire. Ninety one if you count my nineteen human years. Is he freaking kidding me, seriously? Before I could open my mouth to state this, everyone erupted into laughter, even Rosalie.

Laughing at my expense, great. "Are you being serious, Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckled to himself. "Very much so. Now then, on to the more important matters. Jasper, Edward and Emmett. I will need you to come with me to the treaty line, so we can discuss what is going to happen to the wolves and of course the treaty, as the broke it."

There was a chorus of, "again," which had me biting my lip in repressed laughter. This seemed to be a running joke. But then angry snarls ran through the house. A running joke they no longer found funny.

"I can't promise that I will not hurt them, Carlisle. Especially after what they did! Damn mutts," Emmett cursed.

There were approving nods of heads all round, aside from Carlisle and Esme. "Now, Emmett. We will not attack, unless we have reason to."

Studying Emmett, I could tell he was the playful type, with the way he sat there and pouted in response.

"Uh, thanks for saving me to whoever put my arm back together?"

I ended it in a question, because I didn't know if they did put it back together, or if it grew again. I was out of my depth, I'd never lost a limb before.

Emmet burst into a full blown grin. "You're welcome Becky."

Oh please god, not another silly nickname. Where do I find these people?

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't take credit for things you haven't done, Emmett."

Carlisle then held his hand up. "You are quite welcome, Rebekah, I would love to talk when we get back. But right now, we have to leave if we want to make it on time to the treaty meeting."

Nodding my head, I smiled at him. "Be safe then."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, as did Esme before they disappeared through the door, followed with the boys close behind him. I looked over to my right as Rosalie stood up and blurred right past me and up stairs. I heard her room door close shut.

That left me, Bella, Alice and Caitlin, the two of which looked extremely excited, aside from Bella who looked like she couldn't muster up an expression to save her life. Alice turned her attention to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're going shopping, Rebekah! I put all your things in the dressers and wardrobe for you whilst you were out, but you need more! Would you like to come with us?"

She asked as if I couldn't even consider saying no, but either way, I shook my head. Whilst it would be a good idea to bond with them, I didn't feel up to shopping just now.

"Thank you, Alice. But I'm going to pass this time. Thanks for putting my clothes away for me though."

She jumped up on to her dainty feet. "No problem! We'll bring you back something nice."

"Um, ok," I answered awkwardly.

Was she going to buy me something? Because that sure was what it sounded like, or was she going to make me give her money for something that she brought back? Just as I was getting ready to ask her, she blurred out the room with Bella and Caitlin at her heels.

I heard a bigger door open and the revving of an engine that must of came from the Garage, from which I heard the car take off.

This left just three of us in the house. Myself, Esme, who was busy in what I assumed was the kitchen, humming away to herself and Rosalie.

She was in her room, standing up. I was thinking about heading to my room for a little while, when my throat began to burn in reminder. Oh right, thirsty. I'm quite dense for a vampire and I don't even know how that's possible.

"Hey, Esme, is there anywhere that I can hunt?"

Esme appeared seconds later holding a bottle of red liquid, which of course I knew was blood. I took it off her, gave her a small grin of appreciation and downed the lot as fast as I could. Licking my lips, I let out a breathily moan. That was fantastic for animal blood.

"Oh, Rebekah, if you ever feel thirsty, just go into the forest. Or ask someone if they want to go hunting with you."

With that said, she took the empty bottle out of my hands and went back to doing what she was doing earlier on, humming beautifully to herself. As I was about to make my way towards my room, I saw Rosalie at the end of the staircase.

She had on the trashiest dark blue overalls, covered in large oil spots and yet she still looked stunning. Before I could feast my eyes on the sight of her, she disappeared into the garage through the door beside the stairs. Curious, I followed after her and stepped into the garage.

I was blown away the second I was over the threshold. Wow. The size was huge, with cars parked neatly to the left of the room. They could still fit ten or more cars in if they wanted to. Taking a closer look, I challenged myself to correctly guess there make.

First up, there was a Ferrari f430, then a Mercedes Guardian (s600 Guard), an Aston martin v12 Vanquish, a BMW M3 Convertible and a Mercedes s55 AMG. The last one parked was a massive Wrangler-style jeep with a Ducati monster lying beside it. I loved cars and this place was like heaven for me.

Finding Rosalie was simple enough, she was only a few steps away from myself. She was working on another motorbike and another Ducati, only this one was a Diavel. Oh man, was it nice. Especially with Rosalie working on it.

I quietly stopped beside her, not wanting to disturb her. She still looked rather annoyed, her mouth twisted into an ugly scowl that dented her pretty features. I decided to break the ice. "That's some collection you have there."

Rosalie arched her brow at me. "You know cars?"

I just had to roll my eyes at that. I'd been around for a long time, of course I knew cars. "Hell yeah, I do. I love cars. I spent a lot of time doing what you're doing back at the Denali's. By the way, you haven't heard from Kate at all have you?"

She must of heard my pitch of worry because she smiled, as if to make me feel better. "Yes, you don't have to worry about it. She already phoned like a thousand time's. Not to mention, she wants to come down here and kick those mutts asses. But she knows you're fine. Ring her if it'll make you feel better."

Nodding my head, I muttered a thanks. I would give Kate a call in a little while. "Do you breathe at all? I mean, I know that we don't physically have to but I know it feels uncomfortable if we don't."

I felt my body go a little stiff. Yes, it was true that it wasn't nice to stop breathing. But if I started, I might end up embarrassing myself by sniffing her to death. This very thought made me want to blush. Looking down at Rosalie, who still had her concentration on the bike, I let out a small and deliberate breath.

"Yes, I do breath, Rosalie. Thanks for reminding me that I have too." I paused for a moment and then pushed on. "I haven't had the chance to say thanks, yet. So, thank you. For kicking the wolf off me."

Rosalie let out a small laugh that made me feel as if my blood was running hot in my veins.

"I'm going to give Kate a call."

As I turned to leave, I heard her mutter a, "whatever," from beneath the motorbike.

This bothered me a lot more than it should of. I was being nice, right? So why wasn't she? Was she always this cold? Opening the door, I shot up stairs and to my room. I saw my cell phone lying on the bed side table and snatched it up. I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found Kate's name.

I hit call. Kate picked up on the first ring and practically screamed down the phone, in which I had to hold it away from my ears. "Kate! Please stop screaming."

She abruptly cut off and so I put the phone back to my ear. I grinned at hearing her voice. "Rebekah, are you ok? God, I was so worried! We all were! Me and Laura were going to come down there and slaughter those dogs if Carlisle hadn't talked us out of it. Even Tanya had no objections."

I fiddled with my long, pale blonde hair as I answered her. "Hey, I feel the same way. I want to give them a piece of my mind but they already had my arm," I mutter dryly.

I continued after her laughter. "Carlisle and the guys are over there right now talking with their elders or something. The wolves broke the treaty and they have done it more than once apparently."

I sighed into the phone. "Kate, is Laura there?"

There was silence on the phone for a second before she answered me. "Nope, out hunting. It's only me and Tanya here. I need to hunt so I will hand the phone over to Tanya. But me and Laura will call you later on, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Kate."

"Ok, here she is. Bye, love you."

"Love you too," I whispered half heartedly.

"Rebekah! How are you feeling?"

I stopped playing with my hair. I needed to ask her something. "Tanya, I'm doing well, thank you. I need to ask you something important. Are you alone and out of hearing distance?"

There was another silence on the phone before she answered. "Yes. What's up? Are you sure you're ok?"

I started to bite my nails before I threw my hand down. "Tanya, I think I might have found my mate. But I'm unsure..."

There was a stunned silence on the phone. "Oh my, really Rebekah? That's great! Do tell me about it though, because you said you are unsure... How exactly?"

I sighed again, a little louder this time. I started to explain the situation to her. "Well, she smells so good that I have to stop breathing around her. To stop myself from well, embarrassing myself really. She's beyond beautiful and I kind of feel weird in her presence, even though I only started speaking to her today. When I first saw her, I was blown away. Oh yeah, and she is a complete bitch."

I couldn't forget that part could I? Tanya let out a deep bellied laugh over the phone. "That would be Rosalie then."

How did she know? Was Rosalie always giving people the cold shoulder?

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Because Rosalie is the biggest bitch that I know. Don't worry, she's a nice enough person once you get to know her. By the way, it does sound like she is your mate. You should watch out for any signs that she feels the same way. Eventually, she's going to realise that you smell good to her."

"Thank you for your help Tanya and... I'd really appreciate it if we could keep this between me and you... I don't want Laura or Kate to know right now."

"Of course, Rebekah."

Me and Tanya continued to talk for another twenty minutes before we hung up. I was much calmer and more clear headed about the thought of having a mate when the call was over. I guess it had just pissed me off slightly.

Why should the universe pick me a mate? Especially one that doesn't seem to want to know me. I had two women back home who would be happy to be in a threesome relationship with me for the rest of eternity. Weird, yes. But still, I had options.

I felt as if having a mate stripped those from me. Even so, I couldn't deny how infatuated with Rosalie I was, despite receiving the cold shoulder more than once. I stood in the room, with one thought on my mind. Mate. Rosalie is my mate. How am I going to handle this?

More importantly, what was I going to do about it?

AN: Thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta


	13. Shopping

Chapter thirteen.

Sighing to myself, I couldn't help but stressfully run my hands through my hair. How was I going to handle this? What was I going to do? How should I go about this? Should I act any differently around her? God, there were so many questions running around in my head.

Why was this so difficult? And, why of all things holy, does my mate have to be someone that I am going to live with for the next few months? God forbid it actually be someone who likes me.

Surely I was going slip up at some point, or someone would notice my dodgy behaviour. Maybe Jasper would see, as he could read my feelings, all the time. The sound of a door opening down stairs and the voices of people talking quite angrily, struck me out of my thoughts.

Curious about what was going on down stairs, I left my room and headed for the living room. Upon entering, I noticed Carlisle sitting on the couch, along with Esme, who held his hand.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all sat on the couch too, with grim and rather angry expressions on their faces. Carlisle looked to be the only composed one there. Esme didn't as angry as the boys, but she didn't look as calm as Carlisle either.

My nose wrinkled on it's own accord as I entered further into the room. They all stunk of wet dog. I made my way over to the chair that me and Rosalie had shared earlier on and sat down on it.

I wondered if I had a right to ask questions about what happened at the treaty line. It was all to do with me, right? The wolves had broke it because of me stepping onto their land.

"Hey," I hesitated for a moment. "How did it go?" My voice was gentler and more quieter than usual.

Jasper sighed before answering me. "It went as well as expected, really. They blamed us for the breaking of the treaty, as usual."

Emmett decided to butt in. "And they never even did anything to the dog that attacked you either. Damn mutts. They tried to accuse us of sending a blood thirsty vampire to wipe out their pack and tribe, ha!" His voice boomed as he spoke.

I couldn't help but feel bad about this. This was my fault. Guilt washed over me.

I looked down at my lap, avoiding any disapproving gazes. I mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. It's my fault that they are blaming you. Is the treaty still going to be valid?"

It was Carlisle who spoke up although when I lifted my head I was met with five angry pairs of eyes.

"This is not your fault, Rebekah! The wolves, they are like this. They are sneaky and will look for any reason to break the treaty. Which to answer your question, we managed to re-establish. But do not feel bad about this. Like I said, the wolves, they are young and if I am honest, rather stupid. They do not think before acting, which is going to be their downfall someday."

Why did Carlisle look so sad about saying that? It was as if he cared about them. He didn't, did he?

"I still think we should neuter those mutts."

There was a distinctive slamming of a door and Rosalie appeared at the helm of the couch, with a look of disgust on her face. "Eurgh, I can smell you all the way from the garage. Don't scold me for being rude, you know what I'm like. I hate those mutts and their putrid smell. Carlisle, if they break the treaty again, I think it should be war. I'm getting sick and tired of them filthy beasts."

Esme stood up her, expression rather angry and cold. It didn't suit her but it still scared me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! You do not speak that way in my house!"

She then rounded on Emmett. "And as for you young man! The same rule applies. I know how you and Rosalie are always conspiring against the wolves! How you should attack them if they break the treaty. Now that is enough."

She stared Emmett down until he shrank into the sofa before doing the same to Rosalie. "Both of you."

The room feel into a shocked and hushed silence. I was speechless. Esme turned around to face me and smiled sweetly, as if she didn't just make a room full of vampires shit themselves.

"Sorry for raising my voice dear, but sometimes you have to. Especially in a house full of childish vampires." She glared once more at Emmett and Rosalie.

Shaking my head, I let out a smile of my own. "Don't worry about it Esme, I enjoyed the show."

She let out a small laugh before disappearing out of sight, closely followed by Carlisle and still laughing. I could here her through out the house. Rosalie still stood there, a frown across her beautiful features.

I found myself staring, again, and unable to look away. My breaths were coming out in very small gasps. Her scent out-powered the stink of the wolves and sunk into my skin. Standing up, Edward announced that he was going to go for a shower.

I was barely listening, only tuning in when he mentioned that he wanted to get to know each other better, later on. I also didn't miss the strange look that he had on his face, and the way that he looked to me then Rosalie.

I wondered what he knew and what caused Rosalie to storm off after he stared at her with the same expression he had given me. Once they had left the room, Emmett leaving to do something or other, it was only me and Jasper left.

He must have sensed my confusion to the whole Edward thing, because he turned to face me and offered a small smile. "Your emotions are all over the place Rebekah. Are you ok?"

Frowning, I began to look at my hands again, my gaze drifting to outside the tall, glass window. "I'm fine, Jasper. Thank you. Just upset about the whole Werewolves incident, is all."

"That isn't all, though, is it? Every time Rose enters a room, your emotions, they seem to go everywhere."

Rose? That was a cute nick name, I liked it. Oh god. What do I say? Do I tell the truth: confide in him? Or do I lie? Would he know if I did? what am I thinking of course he would.

"Um, I'm nervous around her, because I find her intimidating."

My voice sounded like it was forced. Of course he knew I was lying. He didn't need to be an empath to work that out. As I stared at him, I watched the funny look grow on his face. The grin he wore was all knowing about what was happening.

Stretching over, he tapped my arm. "You should talk to her."

Talk to her about what? What was that meant to mean? Like I wasn't confused enough. God damn it, Jasper. You're just adding to my growing list of things that are running through my head. The beeping of a phone brought me back to reality.

I watched Jasper take his cell out of his trousers and put the thing to his ear. "Hello, love." His accent was more of a southern drawl than usual.

In fact, I'd never really noticed it before now, and I have heard him talk more than a few times already well a couple really. I could hear the sound of Alice on the other end of the phone, shouting down it excitedly.

Jasper hung up after a few minutes, laughing. I knew why. Alice had said she would be home in a few hours and that me, her and Rosalie were going shopping tomorrow. Seriously, is that all this girls does?

Rosalie was going. The very thought made me squirm. Jasper grinned at me, outlining the scars that lay across his beautiful features. "Well it looks like you have an excuse to go talk to Rose now." He smiled again before heading up-stairs, to what I assumed was his and Alice's room.

Smiling to myself, I practically skipped out the room and back towards the garage where Rosalie had left to. Maybe I was a little too happy over this, but who cares.

As I pushed the door open, I started to breathe heavily and I could almost feel my eyes going black with a lustful-black. I made my way towards Rosalie, who was lifting the bike up onto a stand so that she could work under it.

It was probably extremely weird that I found that attractive. I didn't know what was sexier, that she lifted the bike, or the fact that she looked stunning with her golden hair tied up into a ponytail and still had her filthy overalls on.

"Hey, Rosalie... We, uh, are going shopping tomorrow."

As she stood up, I noticed she had that scowl on her face again. Was that permanent or something?

"According to Alice that is anyway," I added hastily.

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. I frowned, did that mean she was coming or was she saying no? I leant forward a little as I prepared to ask her if she was ok or why she was always rude to me.

I felt myself caring beyond anything that I had done before. Even when me and Laura were in a relationship back home, with Kate having the odd fling with us. I knew she cared, that they both cared about me, and I them. But this was something new.

I had never felt this way before. I found my very life on edge. All I wanted to do was make sure she was ok and happy. But as I leant forward, my arm touched hers. She jumped back with a hiss so cold it freighted the life out of me.

I was even more shocked to find that her eyes were pitch black. There was a deep rumbling coming from her chest. "Don't ever touch me." Her voice was tainted with a fury that I had never seen before.

Stuttering an apology, I walked backwards to the door, only stopping when my back hit a solid wall. Spinning around to sprint out of there, I came face to face with Esme, who had a rather sad look across her face.

Rushing past me, I watched her wrap Rosalie in a tight motherly hug. "Shh," she whispered soothingly to her.

I was too stunned to speak. I saw Jasper move past me too and over to where Rosalie was standing. I couldn't help but feel guilty but I didn't know why. What had I done? Did I hurt her?

I didn't know whether to run away or run to her. Or both things at once. But I decided to run away. My eyes stung with the need to cry. I ran up the stairs to my room. I didn't even stop to speak to Carlisle when he tried to stop me. I slammed my door open and sat down on my bed, curling up into a ball.

I felt like I was an irrational nineteen year old girl again. Maybe Carlisle made the right call sticking me into high school. There was a soft knocking at the door, followed by Carlisle entering. He quietly shut the door behind him and moved over to me, placing his large hand on my knee.

He spoke softly. "Rebekah, don't feel bad. It's not your fault. Rosalie, she's confused, and has a very sad story to her as a human. Which I'm sure she will tell you in her own time."

What did he mean, I didn't do anything wrong? I was the one that caused this. I was the one that made her cry! Me. God, I had never felt so guilty in all my life. Sighing, I brought myself to sit up straight, then made eye contact with Carlisle.

"It was my fault. I touched her and she didn't like it. I caused her to be like this. Oh god, Carlisle. I am so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. I just wanted to catch her attention because she doesn't seem that interested in speaking to me. I just wanted to know if she was ok."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. "I am sure Rosalie is fine. Jasper and Esme, as you know, are down there calming her down. You should stop worrying."

I nodded my head miserably. I mumbled a response to him. "Will she ever talk to me again? Even if it means talking to me in the way she does now."

I watched as a very curious expression came across his face. He looked to be in deep thought before he answered me. "Yes, I think she will talk to you again, Rebekah. Please don't dwell on the matter. How about I get Jasper, and you two can go out hunting?"

Nodding, I thought that was a good idea. Maybe he could tell me what was up with Rosalie. Even feeling slightly better, I still felt as small and childish as I had as a human.

Carlisle smiled. "Very well then, why don't you go and meet him down stairs?"

Still angry with myself, I stood up and followed Carlisle out the room.

One week later...

A whole week had passed and still, Rosalie hadn't spoken to me, despite me trying so hard to form a conversation with her every time we were in the same room together. She would just storm out. Hell, I was even debating leaving back to Alaska due to this.

But I was talked out of it by Edward and Jasper. We were also due to start school on Monday, but as it had been un-characteristically sunny all week and so we were prevented from going. Which I was beyond delighted about.

This was also when I found out about Alice's gift and the rest of the family's too. Jasper who was an empathy, which I knew, then there was Alice, who could see the future, although they were subjective and the future could always change.

Then there was Edward and Bella. Edward could read minds, which I was annoyed about, because while I found this particular gift intriguing, it meant he was able to read my mind and know exactly what I was thinking, all of the time.

I felt as if someone had opened my underwear draw and rifled through it. Then there was Bella, who was a shield. She could block attacks at a certain radius and block gifts too, including Edwards. Lastly, there was Caitlin who's gift was the most unusual.

She had the ability to wield smoke from thin air, smoke so thick and so black that it would come in handy for an escape, or an attack or even to hide you. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett gifts were less super-power but super-useful.

Carlisle was known for his exceptional control over human blood. Esme would love anybody and would be willing to forgive anybody for almost anything. Emmett had his unnatural strength and Rosalie had her unnatural beauty.

Even for a vampire, she was far more beautiful than any one I had ever seen. Carlisle said their gifts were qualities about them from their humans life that heightened when they had turned into a vampire.

In the space of week, I got to know my new family in-law, so to speak. I learned that Carlisle was a doctor, which was awe-inspiring. Esme, I learned loved to cook, and do her gardening. Emmett loved to play xbox and wrestle, he was a sore looser though.

Caitlin loved to read and was a gentle and quiet person. Alice loved to shop and was all about the fashion. I learned Jasper was kind and quiet and loved to play the xbox too. Edward loved to play the piano, which he was very good at. Bella loved to be outdoors and in meadows.

Rosalie was the only one that I never got to know. The others had opening spoke about themselves, I never had to ask. So determined that if Rosalie wasn't going to talk to me, I would have to ask her directly.

Today though was shopping day and I was dreading it. As I got myself ready to go to the mall with Alice and Rosalie, I was getting more nervous by the second. But I wanted to look nice, to hopefully catch Rosalie's attention.

If she found me attractive, then maybe I could get her to talk to me. It was a bit on this sly side, but was Alice's idea, not mine. She thought that it would be good for me and Rose to spend some time together.

So I raked through my wardrobe and put on a new pair of designer skinny jeans, gifted by Alice. Who also bought a plain, white button up top and black leather jacket to go with it. Looking at myself in the mirror, I bit my lip to repress a smile.

I thought that I looked quite good. But I was missing something... I quickly grabbed the necklace that my sister had gave me. I put it on and couldn't help but grin to myself. Hopefully, I now looked good enough to grab her attention.

Grabbing a band from the table next to the bed, I tied my hair up into a long, curly ponytail and then left the room. Passing my bedside table, I grabbed my purse and shoved my phone in my pocket. I was nervous about this, I really was.

I'm sure that Jasper could feel my tension from all the way up here. Thankfully, he helped by sending a few waves of relaxation to help ease the pressure I was feeling. I waited patiently at the bottom of the steps with Alice.

She had a massive grin across her face. I'm pretty sure that her face couldn't get any wider. Why we were waiting at the bottom of the steps I was unsure of. I mean, we could easily just wait in the car, which I was pretty sure we were taking.

I think Rosalie's was our pick out of the bunch, which I wasn't happy about. Her car was going smell all like her and the last thing I wanted to do was breathe in her heavenly scent. The sound of a door opening caught my attention.

Looking up to the top of the stairs, I was taken away. Now I knew why we were standing here. Alice wanted me to see Rosalie like this. I wondered if Jasper told her about my feelings. Shaking this thought out my head, I focused on Rosalie.

She was wearing a pair of red vans, dark blue jeans that hugged at her every curve and a tight black top that fitted her perfectly. She walked down the stairs, her hips swaying slightly as she did so. I'm pretty sure everyone could smell my arousal.

But I prayed not, I was mortified. Jasper must of been having a torrid time at the moment and that goes for Edward too. The things that filled my mind right now would scare him for the rest of his life.

Rosalie walked right past me without a second glance, almost as if I wasn't there. Following her and Alice into the garage, we entered Rosalie's Bmw. She was about to take off before the door next to me opened and closed, Caitlin sliding in and grinning ear to ear.

"I'm coming to."

She gave Alice a high five, who was now practically bouncing in her seat in the front like a little child. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes as we took off speeding down the dirt path that leads up to the main road.

Getting to the mall in port Angeles was for the most part, quick and boring. Alice and Caitlin spoke regularly. In fact, they really didn't shut up about the shopping trip. They only went last week, for goodness sake.

I turned my head to look out the window, scowling. Rosalie wasn't acknowledging me at all. Three times I had tried to make conversation with her. She had even received an elbow to the ribs by Alice which she wasn't pleased about.

The whole thing was definitely shooting my confidence down. Once Rosalie had parked the car, I unbuckled my belt. Rosalie growled at me a little, informing m me to hurry up so she could lock the door. Even if I was only a few seconds behind them.

Once we got into the mall, we went to shop after shop. I needed school supplies, which I never managed to get last week. After a few hours there, we were still shopping. Alice, Caitlin and hell, even Rosalie continued to dawdle in every shop we entered.

Alice announced that her and Caitlin were going to go into a shop that Rosalie and I didn't want to go in. Well I did, but when Rosalie said no, I kind of did too. It made Alice beam and she told us we would meet up at the main entrance a little later on.

Then Alice and Caitlin left, leaving me with Rosalie. Rosalie did not look happy, at all. Her face looked contorted with anger as she strode about the mall, heading into the next shop with me at her heels.

As we entered, I randomly grabbed some clothes and headed to the changing rooms. My hands were already filled with bags, so I thought I only grabbed a pair of shorts and a nice dress.

Inside the changing room, I dropped the bags to the floor and began to strip to my underwear. I tried on the dress first. I turned to the mirror and grinned. I loved this colour: dark blue. It was a wonderful dress too. It came past my knees.

I didn't liked the colour but I didn't know about the dress itself. I frowned, I could use some advice. I had been using Alice and Caitlin as my positive feedback, and they liked my choices. Alice especially liked my clothing choices.

I hated to think what she would be like if I had bad taste. I stepped out of the changing room. I caught Rosalie staring into a mirror. She too had a dress on. It was silver and absolutely beautiful on her, with the way it fit her body so perfectly.

I was pretty sure I was drooling right now.

Coughing and now slightly nervous, I spoke up, my eyes watching her in the mirror. "Uh, Rosalie? Can I have your opinion please?"

Looking rather annoyed that I was talking to her again, she stepped around to face me. For a quick moment, so quick I wasn't sure if I saw it at all, a flicker of emotion ran across her face before it shifted back into her scowl.

"You look fine," she replied crisply.

Fine. Just fine. Not beautiful. My heart sank a little. This past week I had been feeling constant guilt and confusion. Guilt because I didn't know what I going to say to Laura and Kate when I next saw them. Confusion because Rosalie is meant to be my mate.

Apparently. Not that she's even been showing signs that she likes me, what so ever. Sighing, I mumbled a thanks and went back in to get changed. There was no point in me trying on my shorts. Semi-happy with my choice, I took them to the counter and paid for them.

Rosalie went to another shop but I told her I didn't want to go. She didn't reply to me only preceded to walk away, without a care in the world. I was getting tired of this. I walked over to a bench and sat down on it. I stared into space, waiting painterly for her to come back.

Rosalie was forty five minutes in that shop and she didn't even buy anything. This pissed me off big time. I was about to snap at her when someone walked into me and just my luck, it was someone from the reservation.

The boy started shaking instantly and couldn't seem to calm himself down. The other boy he was with looked more calm and was doing his best to resolve the situation Rosalie had dropped her bags to the floor and was snarling at them.

Alice and Caitlin seemed to join us out of no where and the boys backed away. Well, the calmer boy had to drag the other one away. Rosalie's bags were still on the floor so I bent down and picked up a couple of bags.

I handed them to her silently. She looked at me and I could still see the blackness in her eyes. She had a very pissed look on her face. It was even more awkward when she moved in to sniff me, before letting out a small moan.

I stood there, stunned, perhaps too stunned to move or speak. She was sniffing me. She could smell me. My stomach rolled in excitement. Surely she couldn't ignore me now.

Rosalie stopped, took her bags out of my hand and smiled at me. It wasn't a big smile, just a small one but a smile none the less. I could of literary burst with happiness right there and then.

"Thank you, Rebekah."

She spoke to me. She spoke to me for the first time in a week, and she said thank you. I was so happy I couldn't stop grinning. I looked to Alice and Caitlin and grinned at them. They both had knowing smiles across their faces and I was now positive that they knew she was my mate.

Once back to the car, we all dumped our bags in the trunk and the back seats. I was amazed at just how much we had purchased. Maybe a little too much. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall to Rosalie on the ride back.

I constantly looked at her, smiling to myself. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had smiled at me. Just as we were reaching the house, Alice seemed to have a vision. When her eyes flickered and she came out of it, she huffed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's going to be rainy all week, which means we have to go to school."

We all groaned at this. I even heard groaning coming from inside the house. Once out the car, I blurred up stairs and to my room. I put all my new clothes away, realising I was running out of space.

I sighed as I crammed a top into the last available space I had. There was still a bag full of things that I had no space for. I thought about asking Alice if I could use her wardrobe, I'm sure she would let me.

Taking a seat on the bed, I took off my necklace and put it on the table. Sighing, I gave Laura and Kate a quick text, asking them how they were. But I couldn't help thinking, how am I dealing with this?

I was still unsure really of what I was going to do, and how to deal with it. My thoughts still often resided on Lucia, particularly when I am alone like this. I didn't know what I was meant to do.

Rosalie was my mate, but she belonged with the Cullens. But I belonged with the Denali's. I was also still searching for my sister; I would until I found her. How could I be with Rosalie forever? Would she expect me to stay here? Or would she leave with me?

I couldn't help but wonder if Rosalie felt anything for me. Her actions today were weird, sniffing me and speaking to me. Don't get me wrong, I was delighted about it. Just a little confused by it. I took out my phone and put it on the table, along with my necklace.

I could see that Kate and Laura had both texted me back. But I didn't want to reply to them just now. It may have seemed rude, but I couldn't be bothered just now. A knock on the door made me sit up.

Jasper poked his head in. "Hey, family meeting."

Standing up, I made my way down towards the living room and towards Rosalie, who was sitting on the chair. She gave me a brief smile, to which I returned. I wondered what this was all about.

Carlisle was the first to speak. He had his doctors coat on, I assumed because he was going back to work at some point. "Rebekah, you have been living with us for a week now. Myself, and the rest of the family was wondering, as you know something about all of us, why don't you tell us more about yourself? Consider it family bonding," he offered a gentle smile in response.

I am sure that Jasper could feel my tense state. Hell, they could probably all see it. They wanted me to tell them a bit about myself. In other words, my story. This, I wasn't looking forward to.

A/N: thanks to Greenandgoldlove for being my beta.


	14. My story

Chapter fourteen.

Shifting in my seat nervously, I played with my hands, my fingers twining and un-twining. How was I going to do this? Should I start with what happened to me? Or do they want to ask questions? Sensing my stalling, Jasper sent out more waves of calm to help me.

I couldn't help but send him a brief and nervous smile.

"Why don't you start with where your are from, Rebekah? You don't sound like you are from here," Esme spoke softly.

I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. I really didn't want to start out with my story just yet. Maybe, if I talked and evaded long enough, I wouldn't have to tell it at all.

Taking a steady breath, I answered them, "I was born in a small village near Auckland, in new Zealand."

There. That wasn't so hard was it? Yet, as I stared all around the room, everyone was looking at me with mixed expressions, as if they were waiting for something else.

"Did you live with your parents? Do you have siblings?"

Closing my eyes, I nodded. "Yes, I did live with my parents, and I have a sister." My voice sounded weak and strained even to my own ears. Which must of confused everyone, I'm sure.

"Ok, so I guess you want to know my story. Fine, but it's not pretty."

Sighing, I began to tell my story.

Rosalie:

I scowled to myself. Scowled because for the first time in my vampire life, I was feeling things that I had never felt before. Worst of all, it was because of this Rebekah person. Yes, she is beautiful. Especially with her intoxicating scent of Lavender and Toffee.

But what am I thinking? She's a female, another woman. I am not gay, and never have been. My eyes flickered to the door seconds before there was a knock.

I growled. "What is it?"

Lifting my head from the bike I was currently working on, my gaze softened when I saw that it was Emmet. Of course it was Emmett. He was my best friend, and the only person I confided in the most.

"Sorry, Em," I muttered.

Of course he just waved it off with a big goofy grin across his face. "Hey, sis. Family meeting."

Frowning, I followed him out the garage and through to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. Aside from Jasper, and Rebekah. But I was sure they would both be here momentarily. Taking a seat in the chair, I let out an annoyed huff.

This probably wasn't even important. We did this kind of stuff all the time. It was annoying and boring. I had better things to do than sit here and listen to the family complain about the wolves, or the Volturi or a nomad vampire.

It's not that I don't care about my family. I just couldn't be bothered with the same thing again, and again any more. Jasper made his way into the room, along with Rebekah following behind him. God, no.

Please, don't sit beside me. Please don't. Watching out of the corner of my eye, Rebekah made her way over to me, her eyes fixated on me. She took her seat beside me and I let out another irritated sigh.

Distracting myself, I grabbed a magazine off the floor and began to read it. Lucky for me, I keep a stash right next to the chair. Hopefully, I wouldn't get too caught up in Rebekah's scent, or in her staring. Which kind of made me feel awkward.

It also raised the question more than once: does she like me? Despite being buried in a magazine, I still listened, as Carlisle mentioned that he and the family wanted to get to know Rebekah a little bit more.

Putting down the magazine onto my lap, I stared at Rebekah, taking in her body language. She looked sad and uncomfortable. God damn it, why do I care? Whilst I mentally battling with myself, I almost missed where she came from.

Auckland, New Zealand. So that's why she has an accent. Damn it Rosalie, stop listening. You are not interested in her. Keep your focus on the magazine. Yet as I sit there, I couldn't help but focus on Rebekah.

Why was she in my mind so much? Was I going to have to speak to Carlisle about this? I hated it. I have never felt this way before. Why now? Why does she have to be a girl, of all things? Was she my mate? Maybe that was why.

Why is she always trying so hard to catch my attention? Regardless, I knew I would have to speak to Carlisle about this.

"Did you live with your parents? Do you have siblings?"

Ah, Esme. Always so curious and caring. I couldn't help but stare at Rebekah as she closed her eyes and said her answer, "Yes, I did live with my parents, and I have a sister." Her voice broke and strained like a humans.

"Ok, so I guess you want to know my story. Fine, but it's not pretty."

I was intrigued though slightly apprehensive. She sighed. "My family, they, they-"

It was clear that something was wrong. The look on her face made me squirm. Under the surface pain covered her entire face. She had scrunched up in a way that said, 'I will not show any emotion.' Yet even as she tried to hide, I could still see that her eyes burned with sadness and anger.

My eyes flickered over to Jasper, wondering if he was trying to help the situation. I could see that his face was contorted with concentration. I could feel the waves of calm that hit us all. I looked back over at Rebekah, who took a breath.

As she closed her eyes, I paid attention to her detail. She opened her beautiful eyes again, the gold in them a little darker than usual. Rebekah them started to tell her story. I was drawn into it. The more it went on, the sadder it became.

I had been such a bitch to her and for all of her vampire life she'd lived through nothing but shit. By the end of her story, my eyes, I'm sure, were pitch black with anger. In all honesty, I don't know how I managed to keep it together.

I wanted nothing more than to hug her, but at the same time, go absolutely crazy. This pissed me off more. Why should I care? Why did I find myself caring so much about her? This was so confusing.

I quickly stood up, my body seeping with anger and ran up stairs to my room to cool down. Sighing, I all but threw myself onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I groaned in confusion and anger. She affected me so much.

Why, why, why? I chanted to myself. There was so much sadness in her story. Yet when she told it to me, there was so much hate, so much anger. I couldn't help but sit here and mull over her story. The story that has pissed me off.

The story that has confirmed my feelings for her. God, why am I like this? 'Edward, please tell Carlisle to come see me' I thought, knowing that Edward would hear my thoughts. He knew what I was going through.

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked out of my glass doors to the forest beyond. Silently, I pondered whether or not to go hunting. My throat was a bit sore, but no more than usual. I think it had more to do with Rebekah and her scent.

It affected me so much and made me feel dry. I could sense Carlisle behind my door, his coconut scent filling my nose. There was a gentle knock on the door but no one walked in. Carlisle, always so patient and respectful.

"Come in," I whispered.

My voice sounded hedgy, sharp and deadly quiet. Carlisle stepped into the room with a small frown across his face. I could hear Esme down stairs, talking to Rebekah, comforting her. It seemed everyone else, even Edward, had gone out.

Most likely to give Rebekah time to calm down, probably hunting. As Carlisle shut the door, the voices stopped downstairs. Thank god for these sound proof rooms. I couldn't bear to hear her talk just now.

"Rosalie, are you alright?"

Carlisle took a seat on the bed next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulder. His voice was extremely gentle and calm, but I could tell he was feeling emotional too. It seemed that all vampire stories were sad.

I huffed, shaking my head. "No, I am not alright. I don't know what's happening to me. But ever since that woman came to us, I have felt differently. I have covered it up as best as I can, but lately, I feel more... I don't know, connected I guess."

I stared down at my hands. I felt weird talking to Carlisle. I normally confined in Emmett. But this I felt was better handled, without the constant jokes Emmett would make, no matter how good his intentions were.

Carlisle gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Rosalie, I think you know why you are feeling this way. I do. You're scared, aren't you?"

I looked up into his face, finding him looking at me with a look that closely resemble to pit. Letting out a snarl, I pushed myself away from him and stood up. I walked over to the balcony door and opened it, stepping outside was like a release for my mounting anger.

A breath of fresh air was what I needed. Carlisle stood at my side and I couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing him away from me.

I hung my head. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to push you away. It's just that this is so confusing, and different and. If I am being honest, I'm scared. So, so scared, of what will happen, and what is going to happen. Right now, I feel so angry and I don't know why."

I groaned, titling my head back to the sky. "I don't know how I'm not down there, ripping up trees."

And it was true, I felt so angry. Maybe angrier than I had in my entire immortal-life. What happened to her, and her family made me want to break skulls.

"The reason is because you have great control, Rosalie. I am proud of you for this. But now is the time to calm down and relax. I know it's difficult for you. Maybe you should do something to take your mind of it."

I sighed. I was growing increasingly frustrated at this. "What am I meant to do, Carlisle?" I shouted in exasperation, throwing my hands in the air. "Please, do tell me."

Despite my growing frustration, Carlisle remained calm. I didn't know how he does it, I really didn't.

"Perhaps, you should go and talk to her. Get to know her better."

I rolled my eyes at him. I should have known that sweet, gentle and caring Carlisle would have said something like this. Of course he would, damn it. He's right, I should. No, I shouldn't. Ugh, fuck it. I gave him a hug, to which he smiled at warmly.

"Thanks, dad."

I never used the word often, none of us did really. But from time to time, it felt appropriate to say it. I know how happy it made him and Esme when we said stuff like, 'yes, mom' and 'thank you, dad.'

"You are quite welcome, Rosalie. Now if you will excuse me, I will need to be getting to work."

With another gentle squeeze, I let him go and gave him one last smile, which he returned. What would I ask her? She had just told us about herself, and she knew everyone's story aside from mine. What If I asked the simple stuff?

Like, what is your favourite colour? Yeah, that would work. I felt like a human again, getting excited as if this was a date. I was still quite nervous. Carlisle left the door open, so I could hear Esme and Rebekah still downstairs talking.

Moving quickly over to my wardrobe, I pulled the door open and walked into it. My pride and joy, I thought with a smile. My wardrobe was a walk in one, and was nowhere near full capacity just yet. I grabbed my new overalls, which I had bought at the mall.

I pulled another pair out that I had also bought. I didn't know what had persuaded me to do it, but the second pair I had bought were for Rebekah. They were black with yellow in, the same as mine.

I stripped down and put them on. Making my way downstairs, I could smell her scent along with Esme's. Ok, here I go, I thought to myself. It's time to step out and stop being afraid. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the quiet living room.

Esme looked up and smiled at me, before blurring away through the back door, no doubt to her garden, or maybe to hunt. I kept my eyes fixed on Rebekah's, though they were already glued to mine.

"Hey. Um, I need a hand."

I threw the overalls at her by way of explanation. "Put these on. I'll be in the garage waiting for you."

Despite being more softer with her, unlike most times of me being a bitch, I kept my face devoid of all emotion. Making my way towards the garage door, I pulled it open and began to make preparations. I lifted up the bike and put it onto the stand.

I grabbed all the necessary equipment, waiting patiently and nervously for Rebekah. A few moments later, the door opened and in an instant, my eyes were glued to the person walking through it, towards me. I didn't even realise that I was smiling. When I did, I smothered it.

"Hey, uh. You said you needed a hand."

She was so cute when she was flustered. This time, I did nothing to stop the smiling. The happiness underneath me was coming out and I was not about to put it back in. She grinned a little too, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Yes, I need your help, if you don't mind that is?" I added quickly.

She instantly shook her head. "No, no. I want to help."

I smiled at her again and motioned for her to come closer to where I was. "I want you to fix this, but on the other side. If you need help, just ask. But I thought, seeing as you know some stuff about cars, you could lend a hand."

She almost instantly jumped up to start and began grinning. She looked so happy compared to earlier, which made me smile even more.

"Yeah, I can help fix this." She motioned to the exhaust pipe.

It really needed to be fixed and it would take a while, though not as long as a human. I grinned at her.

My next words tumbled out. "Look, I am really sorry about being a bitch all the time. It was unfair to you, and I promise to be nicer to you, I swear. I am really truly sorry that you had to endure the things you have."

I could feel the animal within me want to come out but I pushed it back inside of me. It wasn't going to come out. Carlisle was right about something, I do have great control. She looked taken a-back by this. The look on her face almost startled me, which I am sure she noticed.

She coughed and looked shyly to the floor. "Thanks, and it's ok Rosalie."

I don't know why, but I reached over to her face, lifting up her chin and making her look me in the eyes. "You can call me Rose."

My voice came out rather huskily. Our faces were so close, if I wanted to kiss her, I could. All I would have to do is lean forward slightly and press my lips to her soft ones. The look in her face said she felt the same as me.

"O-ok, R-Rose," she stuttered.

I pulled myself back, frowning and shaking my head slightly. "We should get to work," I half muttered.

I bent down to retrieve a tool. I decided now would be a good time to get to know her.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I like yellow. What about you?"

I thought about that a lot longer than I should have. "Violet."

As we continued to work, I got know her even more. We talked about our favourite stories, movies, hobbies. You name it. I was amazed to find that we had so much in common. By the time we finished, I was amazed at how long it took us and was pretty thirsty.

"Hey, do you want to go for a hunt?"

She blinked in surprise. "Together? " she asked pointedly.

Nodding, I grinned at her. She melted on the spot. God, she was so cute.

"Come on."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. As soon as we were outside, I headed straight for the forest with her behind me.

Rebekah:

As I sat there and told my story, I watched an array of emotions cross the Cullen's face. Sadness, anger, more sadness. The person who struck me most was Rosalie. The way her expressions kept changing, varying from sadness to anger, then back again.

It was quite a sight to behold. Even as I sat there telling the story, I had to take a couple of breaks because of my own emotions. Man, Jasper must have been having a tough time. I don't know how he done it but he silently sent out waves of calm, which mildly helped.

Once I had finished telling my story to them, they all looked pitying, but only one person continued to catch my eye. Rosalie. She stood up and left the room. I guess she didn't care, or even like me for that matter. The room was engulfed in silence for a minute.

I felt so heartbroken and it wasn't even about my family, or my sister. How fucking selfish was I? God damn it. All I kept thinking about was Rosalie. That beautiful woman who would never give me a chance.

Almost at once, everyone stood up and started headed to the door. Carlisle went up stairs to Rosalie's room. I heard him knock before it fell silent.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

I nodded my head at Esme. She pulled me into a motherly hug. I was getting used to this type of affection from her.

"Yes Esme. I am. It's just sad when I tell my story. I don't like to talk about it much is all."

She started to pat my hair gently. "You should have said. We would have never made you tell us Rebekah. We only wanted to know a bit about yourself. Oh dear, I am so sorry for everything."

I smiled sadly. "It's ok Esme. You guys have a right to know. I learned about everyone else. Well, almost everyone. I am going to be living here for a while, so it is only right."

She pulled me into her, giving another hug. Her scent of vanilla and chocolate wrapping me up. She slowly pulled away and took my hand in hers.

"There is something else, isn't there?"

She knows doesn't she? Of course she does. She knows about Rosalie and that I like her. I hoped she didn't hate me. I couldn't imagine sweet, caring Esme hating anyone. or at least hoped not.

"I-how did you know?"

She softly shook shaking her head then tapped her nose. "I know everything Rebekah. It's Rose isn't it? I see the way you look at her."

I took my hand out of hers and started playing with them. How do I explain this to her? It's going to be so awkward to do so.

"Yes it is about her. Look Esme, please don't hate me, but I think she is the one. Which makes this all the more harder. She doesn't even speak to me most of the time. I mean, she gave me a smile earlier on, but that's pretty much it. She barley speaks to me and I make so much effort."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, signalling my stress.

"I do not hate you Rebekah. Rosalie is a very loving and protective person, especially around this family. She will open up to you, I am sure. But she finds it difficult to open up to new people. She had a very difficult experience as a human, just like yourself."

"Ok, Esme. Thank you for not hating me."

I offered her a brief smile. I heard a door open upstairs followed by Carlisle appearing before Esme and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, followed by a small smile at me. Then he disappeared out the front door.

Not long after Rosalie came down, Esme taking off out the back door as she did. Which left just the two of us. I couldn't for the life of me take my eyes off of her. She looked so plainly beautiful wearing black and yellow overalls, clearly newly bought and an extra pair in her arms.

She was staring right back at me. "Hey. Um, I need a hand."

She needed a hand with what? Who cares? She's asking me. I'm sure I felt my dead heart beat again. I was pretty sure she could see my eyes and the happiness in them. She threw me the spare overalls in her arms, clearly newly bought too.

"Put these on. I'll be in the garage waiting for you."

Her voice was so gentle and soft, like I'd never heard before. She wasn't being mean to me, which was something. I watched her walk off into the garage. Once she was inside, I looked down at the overalls she had threw me.

I couldn't help but lean in and take a sniff at them. Her scent was already all over them. God, I was in heaven. Once I put the overalls on, I headed to the garage and made my way over to Rosalie. Her eyes were glued to me and she was smiling at me.

Oh god, she's smiling at me. I stopped just beside her. "Hey, uh. You said you needed a hand."

God, why am I so flustered? Damn it Rosalie. I grinned at her, showing her my perfect white teeth.

"Yes, I need your help, if you don't mind that is?"

She was asking for my help. She seemed different too, much more happier. I could see it in her. Why was she happy all of a sudden? Despite her happiness, I could see pain in her eyes.

"No, no. I want to help." I couldn't help but grin as I replied to her.

She motioned for me to come closer to her, which I did gladly. "I want you to fix this, but on the other side. If you need help, just ask. But I thought, seeing as you know some stuff about cars, you could lend a hand."

I jumped up at this and gave her a massive grin, to which she returned. God, she's smiling at me again.

"Yeah, I can fix this."

I motioned to the exhaust pipe. Rosalie spoke up, startling me. "Look, I am really sorry about being a bitch all the time. It was unfair to you, and I promise to be nicer to you, I swear. I am really truly sorry that you had to endure the things you have."

I was so taken aback by what she had just said. Did Rosalie really just apologise to me?

I coughed and muttered a quick, "Thanks, and it's ok Rosalie."

I looked down at my feet, still startled by her apology. I felt her soft, pale hands on my chin as she lifted it upwards, our faces were nearly touching. I swear I had never felt so nervous before. Was she going to kiss me?

"You can call me Rose."

God, how I want to kiss her. Maybe she wants to kiss me too. I hope so.

"O-ok, R-Rose," I stuttered.

Yeah, great move Rebekah. Now she thinks you're a freak.

"We should get back to work."

I nodded my head, pulling away from her beautiful face. I bent down and started to work on the exhaust. I don't know why, but I felt like her eyes were on me but I was too scared to look up.

"What's your favourite colour?" Her voice echoed loudly around the garage.

"Yellow. What's yours?"

My answer was easy because I loved yellow. Rosalie however, took a bit longer to answer. "Mine's violent."

There was something off about her voice. As we continued to work, we got to know each other better. We talked about our favourite stories, movies and hobbies. I was so happy that it was Rosalie asking me this stuff and even happier that we had so much in common.

By the time we had finished, which took us longer than it would have normally done, there were no questions left to ask.

"Hey, do you want to go for a hunt?"

I couldn't help but blink at her in surprise. She wanted to go for a hunt with me, seriously?

"Together?" I asked pointedly.

She nodded her head, grinning ear to ear. I couldn't say anything else, because she grabbed my arm. "Come on."

I was sure that I had just melted on the spot when she grabbed me. She let go of my hand and left for the forest as we got through the front door. I moved after her, slightly sad about not having her hands in mine.

We did not have to go far to find some elk. There was only two. We both made our move at the same time. I noticed how Rosalie's instincts took over. She darted from behind the cover of the tree's and took out her prey with caution.

I did the same. After we had finished feeding, I turned towards Rosalie. She was standing, watching me with a very amused look across her face. Frowning, I made my way towards her.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to get in on the joke she wasn't sharing with me.

"You're a messy drinker Rebekah."

What does she mean I'm a messy drinker? I looked down at my clothes and saw no blood. I looked back at Rosalie. "What do you mean, Rose, I have no blood on me."

She grinned, stepping closer to me. Her eyes focused solemnly on my lips, which made me feel nervous.

"Not you clothes, silly. Your mouth. Here, let me."

As she stepped closer, her face was now only an inch away from my own. I noticed her eyes were pitch black.

"Rose, what's the matter?"

She looked to be in pain. But before I could question her again, she leaned forward and slammed her lips onto my own.

A/N: a big thanks to my lovely beta Greenandgoldlove and a big thanks to everyone who has fav/followed and reviewed this story so far it keeps me going to keep writing also unsure about the Rosalie pov here but thought it was worth a try if ever in a future chapter it is not in Rebekah's pov it will say the name of who ever the pov is in thanks again to everyone who is reading this story and hey if you like the chapter let me know enjoy.


End file.
